Uchiha Triplets
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: How would you like to be different? Abandoned? Forgotten? For Ryo, Kyo and Ai Uchiha, that how their lives are. With a diseased brother and a jinchuuriki sister. How will these 3 live on? Mpreg NaruSasu, rape, death OOCness OCs
1. Emotionless

Hi Chapter 1 of Uchiha Triplets is here. It may be kinda confusing but I'll make it as clear as I can. Well I re-edited this story. If you haven't read "Sasuke's Pregnancy" than you may be more confused than ever. I'm sorry.

I don't own Naruto, just Ocs

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 1

* * *

(8 Years Later...)

A boy is standing by a microphone. His black hair is long enough for head banging to his favorite rock songs. His black pants were baggy and his black tee shirt has on it ,"...And then Buffy Staked Edward...The End"(1). His azure eyes are darker then his younger sisters who is right over to his right. Her blond hair was down and she's wearing black lace type's of clothes and a jean skirt. Her red electric guitar in her hand, she starts to tune then give me the cue to start.

He then turns to his younger brother who was just as ready. Their hair styles were similar but he blond hair like his sister only his eyes are onyx, just like their dad's.

"Ready?" He asked then began to count off.

1...

2...

3...

Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell apart

Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
Do you think about your sons?  
Do you miss your little girl?  
When you lay your head down  
How do you sleep at night?  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?

But we're all right  
We're all right

_[Chorus:]_  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not okay,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive

The days I spent so cold, so hungry  
Were full of hate  
I was so angry  
Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
There's things I'll take, to my grave  
But I'm okay  
I'm okay

_[Chorus:]_  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not okay,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
Yeah, I'm still alive

Sometimes  
I forgive  
Yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
That I miss you, said I miss you

_[Chorus:]_  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
You broke my mother's heart  
You broke your children for life  
It's not ok,  
But we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive

And sometimes  
I forgive  
And this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
Hey dad

12 year old Ryochi stopped singing and looked back at his younger siblings. That song meant so much to them. He was the lead singer in their group. Kiyoshi and Ai were great as well but they let him be it because since Kyo had book smarts and Ai had art skills, he needed something good in aw well.

"Well that was a good rehearsal right?" Rit asked. 'Rit' was his nickname since he never like the fact tha his and Kyo's rhymed.

"Uh-huh," Ai said and she smiled.

"Yeah," Kyo said.

"Well that's it for today," Rit said and they started to lock up their garage.

"Hey I'll be out for a while okay," Ai said.

"Where ya going sis?" Kyo asked.

"To the store, I'll be taking the bike," she said and she grabbed her purse. She ran to her orange bike with a basket in the front. "I'll be back," she shouted.

-----Ai-----

I put my headphones in my ears and I put the song "The Show" on and I started to sing along.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot to be something I'm not  
I'm a fool out of love 'cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show

The sun is hot in the sky just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the signs and synchronize in time  
It's a joke nobody knows, they've got a ticket to the show

Yeah, I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show, just enjoy the show

I want my money back, I want my money back  
I want my money back, just enjoy the show  
I want my money back, I want my money back  
I want my money back, just enjoy the show"

I arrived at the supermarket and did grocery shopping. When ever I go out, people always sem to glare at me. By now, I'm used to it. For whatever reason, they seem to hate me. They treat Ryo just fine, like any other child but me, they glared and I hear them whisper 'demon child' and 'It's the monster's child stay away.' Ever since I entered in the small ninja academy that we have, it always been like that, but more on that later. I needed to get back home to my brothers.

I spent at least an hour in there and I put some of the grogerices in my basket and some of the lighter bags on my handle bars one on each side to keep balance.

I've lived here most of my life with my onii-chan and nee-chan. They're really good guys. Ryo is more of a loud mouth and Kiyoshi doesn't like to talk to anyone aside from me and Rit. I do know jutsu and Rit. and I train every day. Kyo on the other hand, he CAN'T train. You see, when we younger and when dad was around, Ryo was actually attacked by this huge dog and was taken to the emergency room. During that stay, Kyo woke up from tasting blood in his mouth. We found out that he has CIPA and he can't become a ninja. He goes to a normal school with a uniform and book work while Ryo and I still go to the academy.

We had our share of tough trials after dad left us. Like when Ryochi had his appendicitis and had to rush to the emergency room one time during class. We are alright now, I think.

When I gotten home, my brothers we're just watching tv. Not saying anything, just staring into the baby-sitter (3).

Our day went like normal, eat, showered, and slept. yep nothing interesting in our lives what so ever.

* * *

(1) They do have a shirt like that. I laughed so hard when I first saw it.

(2) CIPA= congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. I learned about this on the news. A girl name Ashlyn Blocker has it. Which is weird because My name is Ashley Lynn.

(3) The TV is also known as the baby-sitter. Lol

(4) Those songs were "Emotionless" by Good Charolotte and "The Show" by Lenka

So what do you think? You probably hate me right now don't you? Go ahead and slap me. I tried to re do that chapter as best as I could. You think I shoud continue?

Please Review, No Flamers. ^^


	2. First Friends

Hi guys and welcome to the second chapter of Uchiha Triplets. Thank you to tose of you who have already reviewed the first chapter. I was kinda doubtful of this story at first. But now I feel better about if because I have you guys to thank for that. So thank you.

The last chapter was more of a intro so nothing much happened. This chapter will go into more detail about what their live is like and how they survived.

This chapter will start on a Monday because it will show what happens on a typical day. The last chapter was more of a weekend thing anyway.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 2

(Monday morning, 5:10 am)

Ai got up every morning before either of her brothers. Both Ryo and Kyo did still share a room. They actually wanted to move in their dad's room since both of the boys believed that he was never gonna returned but that didn't because for one, it was too much hassle because they were both fighting over the room and Ai still had hope that their dad would one day return. They both loved and respected their 'sissy' enough to no longer fight for the room.

Ai went in and turned on the lights.

"Onii-san, Nee-chan it's time to wake up." Ai said and she walks over to Kyo's bedside and picks up a tiny key from his nightstand.

With Kyo and his disease, he has to wear eye covers (AN: its the thing most women wear to bed) and have his hands hand cupped to his head board o avoid any damage to himself while he is asleep. She lifts up the eye mask and he starts to wake up.

"Gah, Ai it's too early, five more minutes." He groans and turns his head the other way from light strain.

Ai unlocks the hand cups and puts the key back in it's original spot. She then walks over to Rit's side of the bed and starts to shake him.

"Onii-san, its time to wake up." Ai said.

"No...too...tired, must... sleep." He said and buries his head underneath his pillow.

Ai just sigh. This happened every morning with these two.

"Come on guys, I was planning on making all of us a big breakfast but if you guys continue to sleep, you both won't be able to eat." Ai said.

"What's for breakfast?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with toast." Ai said.

As soon as another second past, the two boys got up and started to get dressed. They loved pancakes and her cooking.

* * *

After they have eaten, they were parting ways to their schools. Ryo and Ai went to the ninja academy while Kyo went to his high school.

(Ryo and Ai in the classroom)

Ryochi and Ai were at their seats. They sat very far away from each other since they were siblings and they already saw enough of each other at home. Ai sat in her seat which was in the middle of the classroom. She was a shy girl who always blushed whenever someone wanted to talk to her, especially of it was one of their senseis. She would always be sketching whenever there wasn't a lesson going on.

Ryo was more of a popular student than anything. He did have good grades but he acted like the rest of the guys in their class, immature as hell. Ever girl wanted to be his girlfriend and they were jealous of Ai since she was the only girl who ever gotten close enough to him. They didn't exactly gotten the concept of they are twins (1) and nothing like that will ever happen like that.

Their sensei had brown hair and light skin. Some of the other students only wanted to be in his class because he was cute. He had walked in the door and put the class to order.

"Alright students today we have a special occasion. As you all know, this is the only ninja academy in this whole area and since this will be the first class to have gone through the classes and graduate, we have requested from other ninja village to please send a few of their ninja and their squads and this will insure of our treaty with these villages. Well today, we have a couple of guest with us." Kaname sensei said and he turns back to the door. He nodds and then a ninja squad came in. There was a sensei and three genins like they have learned fron their studies. The sensei was in his mid 20s and his black hair was in a bowl cut. He has a green jumpsuit on under his green vet and he had bushy eye brows.

"Now would you like to introduce yourself honored guest?" Kaname sensei asked.

"I am Rock Lee and you all are all so youthful students." He said and he did a pose with his teeth sparkle. Resulting in having most of the students sweat dropping.

"Alright students, now tell me, by the symbol on his forehead, what village are these ninja from?" Kaname sensei asked.

Ai looked at the insignia. It was so easy. The leaf symbol, it was Konoha.

She looked around the room and no one said anything. Everyone keep their heads low, even Ryo, but that what more likely because he didn't want to embrass himself.

Ai took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand.

"Hm? Ai do you know?" Kaname asked. He hadn't gone over this village yet, in fact it was suppose to be today's lesson.

"Is it...Konoha sir?" Ai asked.

"Yes, yes it is. But how did you know that, I haven't gone over that village yet?" Kaname asked.

Ai blushed madly and whispered,"I just know sir."

"Well, Ai. Just for answering that question, would you like to share anymore information about this village?" Kaname asked. It wasn't that he hated her, he was trying to get her out of her shell.

"Yeah 'Love' enlighten us." One of her fellow students mocked her and everyone started to laugh expect for Ryo of course.

She just lowered herself in her seat without saying another word and her lifted her hood from her orange zip-up sweatshirt and placed it over her head to 'hide' herself.

"These guys are so immature as hell." A voice rang in her head. It was unfamiliar but so...familiar at the same time.

She peaks her head out enough and looks back to the front of the room. She sees the genin and the one that actually catches her eyes was the spiky red head. He was in a green shirt and brown pants. He had a gourd on his back but it kinda looked a hour glass form.

She found herslef blushing even more. When he turns his head and looks up at the poor girl, she instantly hides her face.

"Everyone, quiet NOW!" Kaname sensei shouted and class went back to order. "Now that is NO way to treat someone when they answered a question CORRECTLY."

"Sorry sensei." They all said.

"Okay, now, Lee sensei, would you're squad like to introduce themselves?"

"I'm Kentaro Hyuuga," said the boy with brown hair.

"My name is Akiko Haruno." the pink hair girl said and she bowed to the class.

"And I'm Yuki Sabaku." the red haired boy said and Ai felt a connection with him. She looked up from her seat just a little bit and saw the gorgeous red haired teen.

"Yes, well now Lee sensei and I will be discussing in my office, these genin will answer any questions that you may have for them and they may even talk to you if they wish." Kaname sensei said and him and Lee left the room.

"Okay so does anyone have a question for us? " Kentaro asked.

Again no one dare to say anything.

Kentaro sweat dropped. "Wow don't all ask at the same time." He said sarcastically.

* * *

(Start with Kyo's school day)

Kyo was just staring out the window. His hand resting in his hand. He often day-dreamed about becoming a shinobi, like his siblings were at this very moment.

He was very aware of many things little than people actually realized. They thought that just because he couldn't feel pain physically, that he was also cold hearted and he wouldn't be sad or upset.

This was a lie...but more on that later...

The bell just rang, signaling students that it was break.

Kyo went to his usual spot in the hallway and sat down on one of the benches. He pulls of his lunch box that Ai had actually made for him.

He didn't mind being alone. Maybe it was better this way. After all, the survival rate for people with his disease was very slim. Most people would die before the age of three and if they did survive past that age, the chances of him surviving at the age of 25 was very unlikely.

This cause of death was from over heating.

Kiyoshi felt like a total outcast from the other students. They were able to do the things that he couldn't do without major health issues like passing out or receiving a physical injury that he was not even aware of.

Maybe this was the reason why their own dad abandoned them.

He was angry at not only hos dad, but of himself. It bugged him inside that he couldn't be ninja like his siblings, is entire family.

No one understood him.

No one ever will.

"Excuse me?"

Kyo looked up from where he was staring at his food and saw her. She has a lighter color blonde hair than him and her skin was pale white. her eyes were hazel green and blue. She was wearing a standard uniform. (Like the ones from Fruits Baskets).

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked and pointed at the seat next to him.

"No go ahead," Kyo said. He didn't want to be rude. The last thing he wanted to be known as an ass-hole. He had some manners.

The girl sat down and sat her lunch box on her lap. She opened the box and started to eat.

After about five minutes, she said something.

"Hi, I'm Ami." She said and offered to shake hands with him.

He just stares at the girl and than shook hands with her. "I'm Kiyoshi but most people call me Kyo."

"So why are you sitting by yourself?" She asked.

"...I always do." he simply said.

Ami looked at the boy. Sure she's seen him around the school but have always wondered why he was alone. No one should ever be alone.

"So what grade are you in?" she asked.

"I'm a 3rd year." He said and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh me too. So Kyo, do you have any friends that I might know?" She asked.

"Doubt it."

"They don't go here?"

"...Y'know, you sure like to talk." Kyo stated kinda cold to the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be. Its just that whenever I meet a new friend, I just get caught up and I wanna get to know them better." She said really quickly.

_'Friend? Did she just call me her friend?' _Kyo asked himself.

"Ami was it?...Why do you wanna be my friend? I'm a freak." He asked the girl.

"Who said you were a freak?" She asked him. He seemed like a normal person to her, just lonely, that's all.

"Okay freak was kinda far I'll admit, that word I'm looking for is...sick." Kiyoshi said.

"Sick?" She asked and she placed a hand on his forehead. "Well you are kinda warm." She said in concern.

"That's probably from the weather, you see, my body can't regulate it's body temperature so whenever it gets warmer,like it is since it's spring, I need to go back to being home-schooled. My last day might be this friday." Kyo told the lighter blonde.

"Kyo, when you said that you were sick, you meant as in doctor sick?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a disease, and no you can't catch it. It's known as CIPA. I can't even feel pain or pleasure. Another thing is that my body can't tell weather it's cold or hot so when it's hot, like the weather, I can get heat strokes and pass out from over heating." He explained.

Most people who he had top explain it to who look at him if he was crazy and then try to hurt him to see if he was buffing or not.

Ami was listening to him. She doesn't judge much. She was opened minded and caring person.

This quailitiy he sees in Ami is commonly seen in his sister, Ai. Maybe that was why he was able to talk to her about this and he's only known her for about ten minutes.

"I'll be going now, nice meeting you Ami." Kyo said and he started to walk away when Ami grab his hand.

"Kyo wait a minute." Ami said. "Can we at least be friends? I can write you or visit you at your house."

Kyo stared at the girls eyes. There was a familiar pain in them. A certain loneliness they he saw. Maybe when he dies, someone other than his siblings would be at his funeral, his only friend.

"Sure, maybe we can talk tomorrow, same time? Same place?" Kyo asked.

"It's a deal and I'll even introduce you to my other friends. I think you'll really like them." She said and gave him a hug.

He couldn't tell but his face was blushing.

"Good bye Kyo, see ya tomorrow." She said as she released a hug and went back to class since the bell had rung.

Kyo made his first friend today.

* * *

(1) Okay I only said 'twins' is because when there's two their twins and when all three on them are triplets. They sometimes refer to each other as their twin brother or twin sister.

Okay I know that was kinda cheesy. But hey This is starting up the plot some. and besides it like what the saying goes. 'Rome wasn't built in a day.'

Don't forget you can send in you're own OCs and give me some ideas on where to go with this.

Please Review ^^


	3. The Demon Girl

Hey guys and welsom to chapter 3 of Uchiha Triplets. Okay so last night, I went to the Carrie Underwood concert that was in my town. To be honest, I'm not really a country fan and the only reason I went was because I actually knew who the person was and that my friend Kendall asked me to go since she had a extra ticket. So I was there, she sang her song, 'Temporary Home.' Now I got a review from one of my readers in 'Sasuke's Pregnancy' and how she was listening to that song and how sad it was cause she was reading the last chapter of the story. I didn't know what the song was about until I heard it last night and than I got it. It is sad.

Okay I recently got a review asking about Naruto and Sasuke. Well I've been thinking of ideas about how to bring them in the story. It's so hard because I want to to be REALLY good. So if you have ideas on how to get them in the story, please tell me.

Warnings: Attempted rape.

**Demon talking, **_thinking_

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 3

"Yo man wanna get some ramen after school?" a student known as Masa asked Ryo.

Ryo didn't answer the boy. He just glared at the red head leaf shinobi. There was something about him that Ryo didn't like about him. Which isn't in Ryo's nature to just instantly hate someone.

"Yo! Ryochi you okay man?" Masa asked the black haired boy.

Rit slowly turned his attention to the brunette. "Huh? Oh, no not today." Ryo said before he went back and started to glare at the shinobi.

Ai was drawing in her sketch book. She usually drew her alternative self, or what she thought was alternative. Her hair would be in pig tails and she would have lolita (1) type clothes on. But this time, she was drawing the three shinobi who were at the front of the class. Her mind was racing about the thoughts of the red head. There was a look in his jade colored eyes that just drew her in.

In the front of the class, Akiko looks at the black haired boy in the back. He was hot in her thoughts. His raven black hair was long but not too long. Like a rocker's hair style. His blue eyes were so rare that the only person that she's even seen them on was on the current hokage. In fact his whole face looked like the hokage's on younger and paler. His black shirt was a little tight in his body which only sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

As for the two boys...

"Hey Yuki, doesn't that girl look like lord hokage?" Kentaro asked in a whisper to his teammate.

Yuki looked at the girl. She was...beautiful in his book. Her eyes place the sky in shame from the color. Her skin was flawless. Not even the whiskers on her face made any difference. She did look like hokage. A little too much like him. This, however didn't stop his 'attraction' from the girl.

She looked like she was writing something then she flipped a page in her notebook and started writing again.

"Yeah, she does." Yuki whispered back at the boy. He looks up and sees a boy with black hair glaring at him. "So does that boy up there. black hair." He whispered back and the Hyuuga boy looked up.

"Holy crap he does. But with a emo look." Kentaro.

The two senseis enter back into the room.

"Alright students, this term, we will be dividing the students with Lee sensei. So will the following students please follow Lee sensei." Kaname sensei said and he starts name off a few students. When their name was called out, they got out of there seats and stood in front of the class. Not too long, he was almost over.

"Ai Uchiha." Kaname sensei said and the girl started to blush before getting up. Taking her notebook with her.

She walked down the stairs and what happens next was one of the male students puts his foot out and knocks the poor girl head first going down the stairs. She hears the other students laughing at her expense.

Ai closes her eyes very tightly and was expecting a impact but felt someone catching her.

She opens one eye and sees the ground under her.

"Are you okay miss?" She hears that gentle voice again.

She looks up and sees the red head shinobi and those eyes again. She suddenly felt blood coming to her face and something running down her nose.

"Did you hit your nose. You're bleeding."

She only blushs more and she placed a hand a hand near her nose. She looks at the blood and sees that she was indeed bleeding.

She quickly gets out of the warm embrace of the shinobi and covers her nose.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get any blood on you did I?" She asked.

"What? I'm not concern about that. Akiko, why don't you help her out. After all, you're a medic in training." Yuki said.

"Um sure no prob." She said and she took out a napkin that she had in her pocket and handed it to Ai. "Here you go. Hold your head up so that you won't get light headed." Akiko advised.

"You're a little late on that on that." one of Ryo's fan girls shouted and all the girls in the clss started to laugh.

Kaname was getting annoyed. This was a fellow student and yet they make her their personal laughing girl.

Ai placed the cloth on her face and held her held up. She actually felt like crying but she wouldn't do it in front of everyone. That would just make them more happy. Seeing their 'demon girl' suffering.

Ryo stood up and he was flat out pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!"

Everyone stopped laughing; turning their attention to the whiskered face boy. Even the senseis looked up.

"What's up with you Ryo, we were only laughing."

"At my younger sister just because that bastard over their tripped her and she's hurt?! You guys are a bunch of morons." Ryo said.

"Ryochi Uchiha, Outside NOW!" Kaname said and Ryo walked down and went outside, expecting his punishment. "Sorry Lee sensei, but it looks like your class won't be starting today. Perhaps tomorrow will be alright? That way you get the students all day?" Kaname said.

"That sounds like an execellent plan." Lee said.

"Good, now to deal with Ryochi. Class you're dismissed for today." Kaname said. He wasn't angry at Ryo but the exact opposite. He was proud that Ryo stuck up for his sister.

The students got up and left the classroom. The teen who'd tripped Ai was named Botan and he had short brown hair. He has green eyes and he tortured Ai like there was no tomorrow. He'd always hurt her. Mentually and physically like just now in class.

He looked at Ai who was treated by Akiko. Yuki caught this and he stood in Botan's view and Botan just looked away and walk out of the classroom.

Now the only people that were in the room was Kentaro, Akiko, Yuki and Ai.

"Will you be okay?" Kentaro asked.

Ai only nodded and hung her head low while still covering her nose with the napkin even though the bleeding stopped.

"Those guys were ass holes huh?" Akiko said and the teammates both agreed.

"You really shouldn't say such things about other people." Ai suddenly said.

They all looked at her like if she was crazy. "Um look what they just did to you? Should you be upset or mad?" Yuki asked. He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know but that's how most people treat me. Everyone expect for my brothers of course." Ai said.

"That's awful." Akiko said in a sad voice. "Why would anyone treat someone like that?"

"I don't know why. But sometimes I wish that it would stop. I just wanna make friends and be nice to people. I'm always nice to people but they treat me so awful." Ai said with a tear running down her face.

She quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry, I'm crying right in front of you guys and I shouldn't be." Ai said.

**"Our mate has been in pain."**Shukaku said in Yuki's head.

_'She's not our mate...wait our what now?' _Yuki thought to himself.

Ai's eyes widen. She had just that, in her mind. _'What mate? Hello? Call anyone hear me?' _Ai asked in her mind.

Yuki's eyes widen. Her just heard her thoughts.

"You're a jinchuuriki?" Yuki asked out loud.

Kentaro and Akiko both dropped their jaws.

Ai only blinked a twice. "A what?" she asked.

"You have a demon in you?" Yuki asked.

"A demon?" Ai asked. She was scarred now. If she had a demon in her, then maybe she was truly evil like how everyone said she was.

Yuki sensed that she was getting scarred. He gently places a hand on her. "It's okay if you are one. I'm one and my mother was one." Yuki said.

"Speaking of parents, who are yours." Kentaro asked.

Akiko hits him on his head. "Dude that was flat out rude," she said.

"My...parents? Well I only knew my mother. Well since he was a guy we called him dad or daddy and he left when we were around four. I don't really remember him too much about him." Ai said.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Does that name ring a bell." Akiko asked.

"Yeah that was his name." Ai admitted. "Wait do you know him?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, and you look like his husband. maybe that's your father." Akiko said.

"You have a point." Kentaro said.

Yuki and Akiko gave him a annoyed look. "What did we discuss before we got here?" Akiko asked.

"Stop trying to make that my catch phase?" Kentaro asked.

"And what did you just say?" Akiko asked.

"Those words."

"There ya go."

"Don't worry,you'll learn to ignore them" Yuki said and Ai sweat dropped and smiled.

* * *

On her way back home, Ai was thinking to herself. Did she just make friends or were they just being nice to her?

Rit was already home. Kaname sensei had sent home when he sent him out of the classroom and he couldn't wait for Ai sense his fan girls were chasing him.

It was kinda late. Later than she usually gets home and usually Ryo would be with her and they'd always talked; about anything whether it was music, or what happened at school today.

Ai was minding her own business. She walking in the town. Avoiding the glares and hateful comments about herself.

She was about out of when she felt someone grab the back of her sweatshirt. She also felt the back of her bra (Where it unhooks) being pulled.

She turned her head and sees that boy, Botan and puts a kunai around her neck and covers her mouth with his hand.

She trys tries to struggle out the kunai pressed against her neck, making her stop.

"Don't even try to fight me you demon." He said in her ear.

She mentally screaming for help. Like anyone who do.

Botan starts to pull her into a alleyway. He then slams her against to the wall of a building. The brick surface scratched her face.

"You...I'll make you suffer. You're a demon. Demons deserve to die...but then again. That would only make you happy in the end because you'll only return to your home; hell." Botan said.

Ai was beyond terrorified. She closed her eyes. Wishing that this was just a nightmare, and that someone will save her. She didn't want to die. She still at least three things to live for, one being her brothers, two, would be to see her parents and the last one...

A pain shot in both her legs. She opens her eyes and sees kunai in both of them. Her knees give in and she screams in pain. Tears were filling in her eyes and falling on her whiskered-marked cheeks.

"Please stop, what are you doing?!" Ai asked.

"Giving you what you deserve now stay still or it will hurt even more." Botan said.

He flips her onto her back and starts to unzip her orange sweat shirt. Then he takes a kunai and uses it to cut her blue tee shirt that she had on underneath.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Ai shouted.

Botan just looks at her and sees that her eyes had three coma's in them and were red.

"I knew you were a demon. You're eyes are proof. Now shut the fuck up bitch. It's not like anyone is going to help you." He said and he traces down to her jeans. He starts to unzip them.

Ai tries to push him off but she could even feel her legs at the moment.

_Someone...anyone...please. I'm sorry for ANYTHING that I did to deserve this. Is this my punishment? Was I not a good sister to my brothers? Was I ever a good daughter to my daddy? Does he hate me for being a demon? Is that why I'm hated? If so, then why is my name meaning love? _

Ai felt like she was going to black out from either the blood lost or just trying to block this from her mind. Her last thoughts were or her brothers and of her new friends faces.

_I'm sorry...everyone._

"Who are you?" Botan shouted. Ai felt his body weight being pulled off her. She opened her eyes and used this chance to crawl away and hide.

She flipped back to her stomach and used her arms to pulled her towards some trash cans to hide.

She can hears the rapist's screaming and running away, but the only thing hat was racing through her mind was to get away.

**'Ai, you need to stop.'**

She could no longer find the strength to move anymore. She heard that voice. This was a different voice. She had heard it before but that was back when she had dreams about the blonde haired man and there this cage and a demon fox inside of it.

Was it her demon that was inside of her?

She felt the kunai being pulled out of her legs and herself being turned over.

Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see whoever's face it was but there was a feeling that she she hasn't felt since she was with her brothers.

Safe.

* * *

(1) If you don't know, this is like a cutesy Gothic look. I like the look. It reminds me of the Renaissance time period because of the dresses for some reason.

Okay I know you all want to kill me. I wanted to cry and kill myself but it builds it up. So what do you think? Please no flamers.

Please Review ^^


	4. Pain and Anger: Discovering the Truth

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 4. Thank you for all of you for reviewing this story. I know that this story has gone in a 'bad' direction. I mean I know that I haven't really brought up Sasuke or Naruto like I probably should have. I even said this is one of my author's notes. That I could really find a way to bring them in to this story.

So here's the summary, Ai has talked to the three genin of the leaf. Akiko, Kentaro and Yuki. Well on her way home, one of her classmates, Botan, has attacked her and was about to rape her, until someone saves her...who was it?

_thoughts/phone calls_

**Dark Demon Voice**

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 4

"Who would do this to this poor innocent girl?"

Rock Lee had just asked out loud. It was him and his team who had just come in time to save Ai. Yuki was kneeling down to Ai's body while Akiko and Kentaro went running after Botan.

Ai's blue eyes finally closed, saying that she no longer had enough strength to hold them open. Yuki lifted the poor girl up and carried her bridal style towards his father. (Yes this is a GaaLee pairing.) Blood was seeping out of her legs and shaking some.

"Dad, we need to take her to the hospital," Yuki spoke.

"Right. Allow me to carry her there." Lee offered. Her got on one knee with his hands behind him, saying that it will carry her piggy back style. Yuki let him and Lee got hold of her tightly.

"I will carry her there, meet up with your teammates and tell them to meet me at the hospital." Lee ordered his eldest son.

"Yes sir." Yuki ran after his teammates while Lee carried Ai to the E.R.

"Dude where is she?"

* * *

Ryochi asked in frustration. He and Kyo were worried about their youngest and only twin sister. She should have been home by now. It was seriously late outside. The sky was black and you could see stars.

"Don't ask me, you go to school with her so you should at least know where our sister is." Kyo argued.

Ryo got his dark blue sweatshirt and got on his sandals. "I'm going back to the school. Maybe Kaname sensei knows where she is." Rit said.

"I'm coming with you. She's mine sister as well." Kiyoshi said.

Ryo couldn't risk his brother to get injured. As the eldest brother, it was his responsibility to make sure that his younger siblings were safe.

"Kyo wait. I need you to stay here."

"Why? I can protect myself whether you realised it or not." Kyo defended himself.

"I need you to stay and call my cell in case she comes home before I get back." Ryo said.

Kyo didn't say anything else. He also knew what he was getting at.

Ryo ran out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

Kyo, angry at himself, punched a hole at the closet door. Though he didn't feel it, it was still a good way to release his anger.

* * *

Ryo ran toward the academy. '_You better be there Ai. You just have to be.' _

His speed fasten in high hopes to finding his sissy at their school. His sharingan was activated as well. He didn't give a shit.

He sees Botan towards him. He stops and slides his feet to stop and he literally runs into Botan; crashing into each other.

"Ow man what the? Botan? What are you doing here this late at night?" Ryo asked as he got off the ground.

Botan looked up and he sees the red eyes of Rit. He smirks and gets back on his feet, brushing off the dirt off of him.

"Well I now see those eyes run in the family right?" Botan asked.

"Huh? What my sharingan? Well duh its called a kekkei genkai." Ryo said. "Now answer my question, what are you doing out here and what are you running from?" He asked.

Ryo looks past Botan for a minute and sees two of the three genins from Konoha.

"Ryo catch him! Make sure he doesn't get away!" Akiko shouted from a distance.

"What? I can't be dealing with this, I need to find Ai." Ryo said and he started to run past the boy.

"You sister the demon? Oh yeah, when you see her, she almost got what she wanted if those ninja hadn't gotten in my way." Botan said.

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. 'What did you say?" Ryo asked but not even turning around.

"That's right. The demon whore almost had her way with me. She is just way to easy. The slutty bitch." Botan said. Now he was trying to turn the tables.

Kentaro and Akiko finally came up into view. They saw the familiar sharingan in his eye. They were spinning rapidly from anger.

"So you really are an Uchiha huh?" Kentaro asked shocked.

Ryo ignored him and faced Botan. He slowly approached Botan.

"Hey man, why you coming after me? If anything you need to finally kill that sister of yours. She does hold you back after right?" Botan said trying to defend himself.

Ryochi was beyond pissed. He didn't even say anything. His charka intensified greatly.

Kentaro, who was using his byakugan, was shocked. Akiko was getting nervous as well.

Botan tried to back away but he just couldn't.

Ryo was so close to him now, he threw a punch and started to punch the teen countless times.

It felt really good to beat the living fuck out of Botan, now no one couldn't stop him. He always made fun of Ai the most. He always got the other students laughing at her. And he always had gotten under Ryo's skin greatly.

Botan crashed into the ground and Ryo got onto of him. He held him up by the neck of shirt.

"Look here you bastard, my sister is and never will be a demon, or a whore. You say one more word about her or anyone else in my family I WILL kill you." Rit guaranteed. "Now what was it that you did to her? And you WILL tell the god damn truth!" Ryo demanded.

Yuki came just in time. He pulled Ryo off of the bastard. Of course Ryo struggled against it.

"Let me go. He deserves it. He deserves everything he's gonna get from me!" Rit shouted.

"Calm down Ryochi, We're gonna take care of it now." Yuki said trying to keep his cool. "Akiko, Kentaro, get Botan and knock him out won't you?" Yuki ordered his teammates.

"Right." They said in unison. They ran up to Botan's body and they found him already unconscious due to Ryo's beatings.

Yuki let go of Ryo and Rit pulled himself together.

"You really are a Uchiha huh?" Yuki said noting his sharinagn eyes.

Ryo looked at him and his eyes returned to normal to there blue eyes. "Yeah? So what?" Ryo said.

"It's just that-" Yuki said before he stopped because he felt something ringing in his pocket. Yuki goes in to his pocket and pulls out his cell phone (1).

"Mushi Mushi (2)." Yuki said into the receiver.

_"Yuki, we have a problem." His dad said on the other line._

"What happened? She's alright right?" Yuki asked.

_"No, change of plans, tell Akiko to be ready to do medical ninjutsu on her. The hospital won't even look at her." Lee said and it sounded like her was running._

"What do you mean that won't even look at her? It's a hospital, they're suppose to take in patients."

_"Well they won't and I even told them about the situation, but they just called her a slut and they she deserved it." _

"That's just wrong...okay, I will and we have company with us. What do you want to Botan?"

_"Let me deal with him, bring him along buit make sure he is tied up tight, we don't want him to get loose."_

"Right."

_"Okay, order and out."_

Yuki hung up his phone and looked back at the Uchiha. He can see him being both Sasuke and Naruto's son by his eyes.

"Yuki." Kentaro suddenly said. Yuki narrowed his eyes to the Hyuuga child. "What do we do now. Do we proceed o the hospital like plan?"

"No different orders. Akiko, be prepared, you will be using medical ninjutsu on Ai when we get back to the hotel room we are staying at." He said to the girl who was currently tying up the unconious boy.

"Ai? You know where my twin sister is. You have to take me." Ryo said.

"Of course, but when we get there, you'll have to wait because it just like what I said, she'll need Akiko's medical ninjutsu." Yuki said.

Ryo hung his head low. He had failed as a older brother to protect his sister.

* * *

So they went off towards the hotel. Akiko went straight into business and they only one who was allowed to assist her was their sensei, Lee.

Ryo was so diappointed in himself. He was suppose to be there for his younger siblings. He is the eldest right? It was his duty too.

That's when it hit him. He might as well called Kiyoshi. He knows that Kyo was a troublesome person and you really couldn't leave him by himself for long.

He got from where he was sitting and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kentaro asked. He was sitting right next to the Uchiha.

"I need to call my brother and tell him what's up." Ryo simply said and he pressed the call button on his phone.

Ryo bring his cell phone up to his ear and hears it ring twice before Kyo answered.

_"Where the hell are you Ryo? Did you find her?" _

"Kyo calm down. Listen, I can't tell you the details but I know where she is."

_"Where is she? Is she hurt? She's hurt isn't she?"_

"Yeah she is now shut the fuck up. I'm hear with some ninja's who saved her. I'm at there hotel room and they have a medic with them. The hospital won't take her as a patient remember? I'm coming to get you and when we arrive back, don't freak out." Ryo explained. Usually Kyo was the calm and cool type when it comes to stuff like this.

When it come to Ai, he's even more overy-protective over her since she makes him a older sibling as well.

_"Fine, just get here." _

Ryo hung up his phone and turned back to the two shinobis.

"Listen, I need to get my brother but I'll be back. If there is any news about my sister, let me know immediately. Okay?" Ryo said and he starts to run back to his house.

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip..._

Water started to drip onto the top of Ai's head.

The blonde girl started to open her eyes. She feels herself in...water? She sits up and sees water all over the the ground, like a flooded room.

This place looked looked like something that she had seen in scary movie with a prison.

She hears growling from right behind her. Sending shivers down her spine.

**"Stand up."**

Ai quickly gets back on her feet; turns around and looks up at the jail cell.

All she can see was a huge set of red eyes staring right back at her and huge, shape teeth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

**"I'm Kyuubi. You and you're father's demon."**

Her eyes widen. She never really heard anything about her father.

"My..Father?"

**"Yeah, y'know if your good for nothing 'dad' had actually taken you with him when he left, you wouldn't be in this situation. Those damn eyes of yours clans. If I wanted to, I could take over your body but with those eyes in your positions, I can't do a damn thing. I almost had the chance. I was so close to fully controlling you." **Kyuubi spat at the pre-teen girl.

Ai stayed quiet. For some reason she felt...bad for the demon. Guilty even.

"Why did you wanna to have my body? I don't even remember it. I didn't even know that you were in me." Ai said.

Kyuubi knelt down and stared at the girls eyes. Seeing the innocence in them. She wasn't even trying. This type of innocence you couldn't copy with just a puppy-dog pout like most girls do nowadays. This was true, pure and honest innocence.

**"The one reason I'm been in you was because I needed a new vessel. It passes through the last generation and this. You will be my last vessel before I die."**

Ai looked down and a tear rolls off her face. Making Kyuubi's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry...Kyuubi."

**"Sorry for what?"**

That's when Kyuubi saw it for the first time. She was actually crying FOR the demon. The demon whose caused her nothing but pain and misery. The demon who makes her stand out in and hated. Not even Naruto Uzumaki himself ever did this.

"I'm sorry that...I can't let you do that. You may hurt so many innocent people and I know everyone wants to be free. But I do know that everyone deserves at least one thing though...I know you must be...lonely." Ai sobbed as she looks up at the fox.

**"Lonely? Where did this come up? I never said that I was lonely." **

"I can feel it though. You miss someone...someone very precious to you, because I feel lonely as well. Even when I'm in a room full of people. Even when I'm with my brothers." Ai wiped her tears that were now falling more and more.

**"You're right...I do miss someone...my mate...shukaku...He's so close and yet so far." **Kyuubi said.

It's voice got more feminine as it reveal it's true self. The dark charka lessened and the fox decreased in size.

"Ai...I need my mate..." The demon said and reached it's paws pass the bars of its cell. "Well you help me find him, I just know he's close by." Kyuubi asked the child.

The girl smiled, "Yes Kyuubi, I will only on one condition." Ai said.

"Condition?"

Ai nodded and her smile grew. "Will you be my friend?" She asked and place a gentle hand on Kyuubi's paw.

Kyuubi nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh eh you're welcome." Ai said and blushed a little. "Oh um Kyuubi, can I ask you something?"

"What Ai?"

"What's my father like?" Ai suddenly asked.

Kyuubi smiled and said, "Why don't you meet him for yourself?"

"What do you-" Ai asked before she was interrupted by someone yelling, "Kyuubi what the hell? Why did you summon me here? I was having a pleasant dream."

The man was in his mid-twenties. He has spiky blond hair. he was in a orange shirt with blue shorts.

Ai gasped for air. This man did look just like her or maybe it was the other way around?

"Naruto will you calm down? Jeesh you're such a headache." Kyuubi complained.

"Hey wait a minute, what happened? You're much smaller and...girlie?" Naruto pointed at the fox's cage.

"Um...e-e-ex-cu-cu-se me?" Ai stuttered.

Naruto turned his head and see Ai.

"And why is there a girl in here?" Naruto asked.

"This is you're daughter Naruto. Ai Uchiha. You met her once before I believe. When she was around four or so..." Kyuubi explained.

_"Four? So this must be the man who was in my dreams when daddy was still around. He's my father." _AI thought to herself.

"Ai?" Naruto asked and looked at the girl. She smiled and bowed. "It's really great to finally meet you, dad." Ai said.

"Daughter? How is that even possible. Are you messing with me Kyuubi? The only daughter I have is eight years old and her name is Mika." Naruto said.

Ai heart dropped. Did he not believe Kyuubi?

"Talk to Sasuke about oh and by the way, you also have two sons. Their triplets smart one." Kyuubi stated.

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?" Naruto questioned.

"Daddy? He's with you?" Ai asked.

"Naruto listen, about 12 years ago, Sasuke was experimented on and he gave birth to three children, this one is the youngest and the only female. This is you're daughter. Just look at her." Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at Ai. She did looked exactly like him. There was no mistaking on that. Ai looked sad right then and there.

Her dream suddenly turned int a nightmare. She felt...replaced.

Her body starts to fade away.

She was waking up

* * *

(1) Yes Ryo, Kyo and Ai have cell phones. This generation will have modern day techonogly like this.

(2) Mushi Mushi is what they say when they answer the phones in Japan.

Okay so how was it? Will Naruto ever expect this fact? Please no flamers.

Please Review ^^


	5. Family and Mates

Hey guys. Well my day went from hell to okay actually. You see, I found a new born baby bunny. I named him Bradley. Well Bradley actually survived through a rain storm and was carried by my dog, Gypsy, by the mouth. I found the baby bunny outside my house when I was about to pick up the Grim-Reaper from her day job (It's actually my evil grandma and she works at a hospital go figure XD) and I looked down and I see this small, hair-less creature right there. I thought at first that it was dead since Gypsy has the tendencyto drag dead things to our house like dead limps of dear or fish. So anyway, it starts moving around which freaks me out. I scooped it up in one of those cool-wipe containers and I brought it to my mom. She, of course, freaked out but looked at the baby. We thought that it was best to leave it in the wild and let it die on its own and in peace. Well the next afternoon, I was walking down my hill and I looked over to where I left the poor baby. If it was dead, I was gonna pay my respects at least. I looked around and I see this leaf moving around and the baby bunny was crawling out of it. (It also rained that night). I was beyond shock. My mother pulls up behind me and I shout out,"Mom, Its alive! It survived." So my mom gets out of the car and she looks as well. "Oh my god, we need to rescue this little guy." My mom said and she told me to use that cool-wipe container from earlier and scoop it up again. Throught out that whole night I watched over it.

My plan was to go to my biology teacher and ask him what I should do about it since you can't really keep a baby bunny or else it will die. So today (May 3rd 2010) I went to school and showed him Bradley. (Yes I also named him, probably shouldn't have) He told me what I could do and stuff. Well I had to keep him in the bio-lab until the ebd of the day because I couldn't take him to any of my other classes.

By the time I was getting him at the end to the day...I was too let.

Bradley Vess had died... (T~T).

I was so devastate because I thought that I could save the poor bunny.

I had my mom pick me up from school right after that since I was crying. I couldn't have other watch me as I cried.

My teacher took care of Bradley's body since I couldn't exactly have my mom see the body, like I did.

This is ALL True.

After a few hours I was trying to get my mind off Bradley, I was reading my e-mails and I got one from 'Sasuke's Pal.' The message said stuff like, 'I love you stories' and such.

As oddly as that soundly as that sounds, it sounds really corny and stupid but that actually made me feel better inside. This is one of the reasons how reviews and comments like this actually makes my day. So hank you very much Sasuke's pal. That really helped me a lot into writing a new chapter of this story. ^_^

Okay so here is the summary of the last chapter, Akiko is recovering Ai since the hospital down there won't accept her as a patient. Ai actual talks to Kyuubi and befriends the demon. Kyuubi summons Naruto in front of the cage and Ai actually talks to her. He says that her already has a daughter which makes Ai feel left out. Then out of now where, she starts to wake up.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

_'Thinking thoughts'_

**'Demon talking inside of head'**

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 5

Naruto snapped his eyes opened. He found himself in his bed, next to his husband, Sasuke. The pale man was sleeping soundly right next to him. Naruto sat up and just stared at the man that he fell in love with.

Sasuke looked so peaceful in his deep slumber.

Then that talk with Kyuubi popped in his mind. If any of that stuff with Kyuubi was true that how could Sasuke sleep so peacefully at night?

_'Maybe Kyuubi was just tricking me,' _Naruto thought to himself.

**"I'm not lying you idiot. You do have three other children. That was no dream!" **Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's mind.

_'Okay, okay sheesh. But why would Sasuke no even tell me about them huh?' _Naruto asked it.

**"Don't asked me, I'm not in him."**

Naruto climbed out of his bed and got ready for the day. He gotten dressed and washed up like normal. However he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. He wouldn't deny that fact that he she did look like him. He did have dreams when he was 18 or so about a four year old child but after a few nights, they all ended like ay normal dream.

In those dreams, he'd talk to the child and ask her many different things but when it had gotten to personal stuff like family life, she instantly stopped talking. Naruto hadn't told the child about his loneliness, she could read it in his eyes. He felt connected to her. That connection feeling stopped when his daughter Mika was born.

Naruto walked by his daughter's door and opened it slowly. He peeked in and saw his daughter sleeping still. He didn't blame her, she was only seven years old and it was six thirty in the morning.

She had black hair like her mother but it was little passed her shoulders. She did inherit Sasuke's onyx eyes and she had blended color of both Sasuke's and Naruto's skin tone.

Naruto was so surprised that Sasuke had told him that he gotten pregnant. He had explained to both Tsunade and Naruto that he was experiment on while at Orochimaru's. He never did mention that he also produced three children.

Naruto closes the little girls door and walked into right by Sasuke's private study.

Sasuke had spent most of his time in this room ever since his house arrest started a few months after he was released from jail holding. Naruto was the one who had to watch him during his house arrest. In fact it was during this time that Naruto estimated that was when Sasuke conceived with Mika.

_'Sasuke, maybe, if Kyuubi is telling the truth, maybe there's something in here to prove it.' _Naruto thought to himself and he walked into his room.

* * *

In the hotel room... Ai was waking up.

"Huh?...where am I?" Ai asked. She was surprisingly was on her stomach and her face was facing to, what she assumed to be, her left side.

She tries to use her arms to sit herself up. They were indeed sore but she manages.

"Hey wait a minute you shouldn't get up so soon."

Ai turns her head and she sees the pink haired kunochi she knew as Akiko.

"Akiko?" Ai asked.

"Here you you're get you, let me help you then." Akiko said and she helped Ai on to her other side.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome. So how do you feel?" Akiko asked.

"Sore, my legs hurt a little but I'm fine none the less. Thank you for your concern really." Ai smiled at Akiko.

Akiko smiled at Ai, "Well you need your rest. Lee-sensei, Yuki, Kentaro and even your brothers are waiting for you to get better."

Ai eyes widen. Her BROTHERS, as in both Ryo and Kyo were here? Ai was the type of person who worried about other well being rather than her own. When she heard they were worrying about her, she felt so bad and just wanted to let everyone know that she was fine and they she could take care of herself.

"Oh no no no no," Ai said and she started to freak out. "I didn't mean for them to worry over me. I'm all better now," Ai said and she got on her feet. They were shaking, obviously, "I'll just wake up my Aniki and Onii-san and we can get out of your hair. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." Ai bowed and she was about to leave the door if Akiko hadn't wrapped her arms around Ai's waist and started to carry her back to the hotel bed.

"Nope, you're hurt, get back in bed."

"No really, I'm fine. I can go to school and do everything like before, really." Ai said sweat-dropping at the fact that she was being carried.

"Nope, in bed with you."Akiko said and Ai was struggling to get lose.

"No, really I'm fine so if you can just let go, I can-" I said before the door slammed opened.

"What's going on in here?" Lee asked and he, Kentaro, Yuki, Ryo and Kyo both came in.

"She won't get back in bed and rest." Akiko said.

Ryo and Kyo looked very confused. They had never seen their baby sister act like this before.

"Um Ai? I think you need rest." Rit said.

"But I'm fine. Really."Ai said.

"No you are NOT." Kiyoshi shouted at his sissy. "Now get back into bed. Both of you're legs are wrapped up with bandages and you're bruised up. You're lucky you can feel it, when you're body is sore and hurting, it knows that it needs rest. If you won't you do for yourself, then do it for us because we worry about you Ai if you push yourself too hard." Kyo explained.

Akiko couldn't help but noticed what Kyo had said about being lucky about feeling pain. As a medical kunochi in training, this caught her eye.

Ai felt really bad and she slumped in Akiko's hold. Akiko then layed her down on the bed.

Ai looked back up and she saw HIS face; Yuki's.

She felt a major blush coming on. He was very attractive to her.

**"That's him Ai, that's Shukaku's new host." **Kyuubi said in her mind which only made her blush even more.

_'You mean you're mate Shukaku?'_ Ai asked Kyuubi in her head.

**"Yes, that's his host."**

"Is she alright Akiko?" Lee asked his student.

Akiko smirked and nodded, "She will be, I know what it is and it's so obvious as well."

Ryo went up to his sissy's forehead and felt it with his wrist. "Wow her temperature is rising. Maybe you ought to lay down Ai." Ryochi said cursing Botan in his head.

Something popped into Kentaro's head.

_'Does that girl...like me?' _Kentaro asked and he looks back at the blond Uchiha girl.

Ai was looking his direction and was still blushing. _'She does, she does like me. And she's pretty cute as well. maybe when she's all better I can ask her out.' _Kentaro thought in his head but what he didn't realize that Yuki was right beside him.

* * *

Naruto was looking around Sasuke's desk in his study. He was trying to find evidence of him having children and not telling him about it.

He was about to give up. He gets out of his chair and pushes the chair back into the bookcase that was behind him.

A book fell and hit Naruto on his head.

_'God damn, why would Sasuke even put books up so high anyway?" _Naruto thought to himself and he pick ups the book from his head.

He takes a better look at it and found that it wasn't just some ordinary book, but a photo album.

* * *

Okay if you read the prequel, remember that he made a small photo album with his kid's pictures in them and him while he was pregnant with them.

So how is it. Oh and did you enjoy how my last few days went up at the top?

RIP Bradley Vess

Please Review ^^


	6. Mommy Dearest, Where Art Thou?

Hi guys and welcome to chapter 6. Okay first off, thank you for reviewing my stories. I'm not sure how many people actually read my stories utto those of you who do, thank you very much. I think this chapter might be kinda short because its mainly about Naruto and Sasuke for right now.

In the last chapter, Naruto wakes up from reuniting, (I guess that would be the word for it) and starts to investigate Sasuke'sstudy. He was about to give up when he knocks into his bookcase where his answer may be. Meanwhile, Kentaro thinks that Ai likes him when she was really blushing when Yuki was staring at her. How will this all pay out?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 6

Naruto look at the photo album. It looked old and it had either paper or photos stucking out of it. He opens it and the first page said,"Sasuke's Memories."

He flipped the page and it showed a sonogram picture. Three little circles were circled on it. Naruto pulls out the photo and flips it.

'About a month along.'

Naruto placed the photo back and flipped onto the next few pages. They were mostly of sonograms. These have to be the triplet's sonograms.

He sees three individual sonograms. He lifts one of the pictures and flips it on the back since it seems that Sasuke wrote on the back of every single photo.

'Baby A, boy.'

As Narutocontinued to look, he started to lose all trust in his lover. How could he not say anything, not even a single word, about their own children.

Finally the page that says over a billion words; the triplets first baby picture.

Naruto's heart clutched at the thought of missing one of life's precious moments. His own children's birth.

The infants in the picture were lined up next to each other. They were so adorable. Naruto took his finger and touched the picture.

There was also pictures of Sasuke holding each baby. He glowed in the picture just like when he gave birth to Mika. A mother's glow.

"Naruto where are you?"

He heard Sasuke shout out for him. This was it, confrontation time. Naruto closed the photo album and carried it with him to the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Naruto said unpleasantly. He was so disappointed in Sasuke right now, he wanted to cry, but held back the tears. He didn't want to look pathetic.

* * *

Ryochi and Kiyoshi were sitting around Ai's bed, along with Yuki, Kentaro and Akiko. Lee went to the academy to inform Kaname-sensei what had happened last night. He had ordered his students to watch over them while he was way. He even brought Botan, who was still unconscious from Rit's beating.

Ai was sitting up on the bed. She had on clean clothes that Ryo had brought for her when he went back to their home to get Kyo.

Ai looked at the clock that was on the wall and saw that Kyo was going to be late for school.

"Um Kyo...are you going to school today?" Ai asked. She knew that he would have to be home-schooled really soon because of the weather but he shouldn't skip his last days.

Kyo looked at her. "Oh right, I better get going, I need to change clothes and stuff. I really don't care if I'm tardy, but I meet a new friend and she wants to introduce me to some of her friends." Kyo said.

Rit got a sly smile on his face. "Oh your friend is a 'she'?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Kyo asked knew exactly where this was going.

"Kyo got a girlfriend, Kyo got a girlfriend" Ryo sang and nudged at his younger brother. Kyo was now getting really annoyed.

Akiko started to giggle and Kentaro and Yuki's attention was at Ai. She was looking at her brothers, then she noticed them looking at her. She started to blush.

"Whatever I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later. Remember if you need anything call me or text me on my cell. Bye" Kyo said and he left the room.

"Kentaro make sure Kyo gets to school safely." Yuki said.

"Wait wha? Why don't you do it?" Kentaro asked.

"Because I said so and besides, I'm pretty sure that Ryo has a couple of questions that only I can answer. Besides, its obvious that Kyo doesn't go to the ninja academy for whatever reason now GO!" Yuki ordered and Kentaro ran after him.

Ryo and Ai were thankful. Sometimes Kyo needed someone to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Hey, why doesn't Kyo go to the ninja academy like you two do? I mean, he's able to right?" Akiko asked.

Ai and Ryochi didn't say anything. Their bangs covered their blue eyes.

Akiko only sweat dropped. "I'm guessing that topic is taboo right? Sorry I asked." Akiko said. The last thing she wanted was to think that she was too nosey.

"No it's okay, it's just that...Kyo is...special." Ai said.

"Special?...like 'sped' cause he could have easily fooled me." Akiko said.

"He's not 'sped' Akiko." Yuki stated.

"Right, but he is sick." Ryo said.

"Sick?" Yuki and Akiko asked in unison. He didn't look sick. Sure he was kinda pale but that wasn't sickly pale.

"He has a disease. He can't feel pain or pleasure. He can't sweat. His body can't feel pain or tell if it's hot or cold." Ryo explained.

The genins eyes widen a little. Akiko then remembered what he had said earlier. About being lucky to feel pain. Maybe this what he meant.

"He's not able to be a ninja and I think that kills him inside." Ai said in a low voice. "He's always wanted to be a ninja even before our dad left us." Ai finished.

"Ai! Why did you have to bring HIM up?" Ryo asked. If anything was taboo, this certainly was. He used to look up to his dad. When he found out that he walked out on them, it crushed him inside and he hasn't been able to forgive him.

"I'm sorry." Ai said.

"Your dad, is his name Sasuke by chance?" Akiko asked.

Ryo eyes shoot at the pink haired girl. Widen from shock. "You know the bastard?"

Ai already knew the answer. They had already asked her a similar question to her.

"I take that as a 'yes'." Yuki looked at Ai. She looked so sad. It killed him inside to see that.

"What would happen if we told you if we knew where he lives." Akiko asked

"I would asked as a favor, when you got back to Konoha, to remind that mother fucker that we are still alive." Ryochi snapped back. He would enjoy the day that he could get his anger over that bastard.

Ai brought her knees up and started to hug them. She didn't like it when her brothers got in a violent mood about there 'mother.' Yes she was the only one that knew that Sasukehad given birth to them and she kept it to herself like she had promised him. That and a few other things were that only things that she remembers about Sasuke and it is hurting her inside that she couldn't remember anything else.

"Well he's in Konoha. He's married to the hokage and they have a seven year old daughter by the name of Mika." Akiko added.

Aiclung to herself even tighter when she heard about Mika.

"Oh so the bastard has married some poor fuck and she had his child?" Ryo assumed.

Yuki and Akikoboth stared like 'what is he talking about?'

"Um Ryo...Sasuke married a man. He looks a lot like Ai mainly. His name is Naruto and he's the hokage." Yuki added.

"Huh?" Ryo asked confused. "What do you mean...man? He's gay?"

"Yeah, It's obvious," Akiko mentioned.

"But they have another daughter?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke gave birth to her...as more than likely to you three as well." Yuki mentioned.

Ryo soul official left his body. In a sense. He was very paled and his eyes were bugged-out.

Akiko approached Ryo since he wasn't moving from his spot.

"Ryochi?" She said and poked him. He feel backwards and might as well have shattered into a million pieces. "Oh crap." Akiko said.

Ai's eyes widen and Yuki didn't say anything.

* * *

Sasuke was making breakfast for his family. His and Naruto's little girl was waking up. She wore a pink night gown with teddy bear slippers. She rubbed the sand from her as she walked to the kitchen table.

"'Morning daddy." Mika said.

Sasuke looked up and saw his 'mini-me.' "Good morning sweetheart. Go have a seat at the table, breakfast is almost ready." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Mika said and she sat down at her place at the table.

Mika was spoiled to death by her parents, mainly Sasuke. He gave her everything she needed and asked for.

Sasukewas preparing pancakes. He turned his head away from the food, and used his arm to cover his nose since he needed to sneeze.

"Bless you." Mika said.

"Oh thanks Mi-Mi," Sasuke said using her nickname that he gave her since her full name was Mika Mikoto Uchiha, after his mother for her middle name.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Mika said.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. Right when she said that, his eldest children came to mind. Of course he always kept them in his mind. They were always on his mind. He always wondered what they did, what they were like? If they changed, and if they were still alive.

"Daddy is the food ready yet?" Mika asked getting impatient; a quality which she had gotten from her father.

Sasuketurned off the stove and placed the food on her plate. "Yes sweetie, it's right here."

"Hooray!" Mika said and Sasuke laid the plate in front f her and she started eating.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't out here yet.

"Hey Naruto. Breakfast is ready, what's taking you so long." Sasuke asked.

"I'm coming." Naruto said and he came in through the doorway. He sat down at the table, next to his child Mika. He wasn't interested in eating right now so you know something was seriously wrong.

"Hey dad, what are you looking at?" Mika asked taking a break from stuffing her face.

"Oh it's this photo album that I found. I'm just looking at these pictures in them." Naruto said, hoping to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Oh can I look, maybe there are pictures of me in here." Mika said and she got up from her seat and Naruto lifted her up in his lap so that she could have a look. She looked at the pages and didn't see her. She saw three OTHER kids and that got her mad. In her opinion, She should be the only child that they should look at.

"Hey, who are these kids?" She asked.

"Well Mika...why doesn't your daddy answer that one hm?" Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke snapped his head up from the sink since he started washing dishes. He turns around and sees his old photo album out and THEY were looking at it.

Mika was still looking at the pictures.

"Hey! Why does this girl look like you, dad?" She asked referring to Naruto still. "In fact, why do these kids look like both you and daddy?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. They were gonna find out about his babies. Yes even though he had Mika who was his youngest, he still referred to the triplets as his 'babies' since they were much younger then her when he was forced to leave them.

"Daddy why?" Mika asked looking up at her daddy.

Sasuke was speechless. What could he say? 'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Mika has three older siblings.'

Naruto smirked and closed the photo album. "Okay, well I'll take you to the academy today." Naruto said.

"Awesome, I'll go get ready." Mika said and she climbedout of Naruto's lap and into her room; getting herself ready for the day.

Sasuke walked by Naruto. He wanted to snatch the album from Naruto but he couldn't.

"Sasuke...we need to seriously talk about this." Naruto said.

"You're right, but not while Mika is around." Sasuke said.

"I'll be back soon, just hear me out when I get back." Naruto said.

"I'm ready." Mika said and she ran back into the kitchen. She can get dressed pretty quickly.

She had on a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back of it and he had tan pants on.

"Well don't you look cute." Naruto compliment.

"Come on we're running late. Bye daddy I'll see you when I get home." Mika shouted and she and Naruto left but not without a glance at Sasuke before doing so.

* * *

Sasuke was left alone. He picked up the photo album and sat on the couch in the living room. He opens it up and looks at the baby pictures.

He was missing so much of their lives.

_'Ryochi, I wonder who you look like now, mostly like me or of Naruto? Kiyoshi, I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you. Your disease is all my fault, I know it is. I blame myself everyday for it. I hope you two are at least getting along. You both must watch over you're little sister. You all need each other very much because I can't be in your lives.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he was looking at a picture of his two boys.

He looks over and he sees a picture of Ai. _'My sweet baby Kit, please forgive me. I was suppose to return but I have failed in my promise. Do you hate me? Do you all hate me? I don't blame you. I even hate myself for leaving you.'_Sasuke was on the brink of tears.

He flipped the page, the very last page of the photo album. Tears instantly started to fall down his cheeks.

This was the very last picture that he had with his 'babies.'

He was holding little Ai in his arms and the boys were at his feet. Smiling. Ryo did a peace sign and had a toothy grin, much like Naruto's. Kyo smiled but it was like Sasuke's. Then there was Ai. Her mouth was like a triangle shape. She had her own smile in Sasuke's opinion. He had her arms wrapped around his neck while face was facing the camera.

Sasuke cosed the photo album and held it close to his chest and cried.

These were some of the most precious memories that he will ever have.

"Sasuke."

The raven haired man turned around and saw his lover. The look of anger was on his face.

"Why Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me. They could have lived here in the village?" He asked calmly.

"I couldn't get them. After I had defeated Madara, you guys captured me and forbid me from leaving the village, than Mika came and...I just couldn't do. You have NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS HAD HURT ME NARUTO. I'M THEIR MOTHER AND IT KILLS ME LITTLE EACH DAY NOT BEING WITH MY BABIES!" Sasuke shouted and continued to cry. He didn't care, he misses his 'babies' and he so ashamed that he went THIS long without them.

Naruto went up to Sasuke and embraced him in a hug. Sasuke just cried in his chest. Naruto, for once in his life, was speechless. He just let Sasuke cry as long as he needed. Naruto's pretty sure that that was on eof the reasons why Mika was so spoiled.

"You have no idea...I raised them until they ....were four. I should have protected them more." Sasuke sobbed.

"Sasuke, tell me what happened. Why did you leave them?"

"I thought I was protecting them...Kabuto threaten to kill them if I didn't go with him. Madara and him were already teamed up. I thought it was better for them." Sasuke sobbed again.

"Shh it will be okay Sasuke, I promise...listen...will you please talk with me. I mean I am there father right? They look like me right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto they're you're children. No doubt about it." Sasuke said. Naruto let him go and started to wipe Sasuke's tears away. His face was red and tear-stained.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something and it will shock you...I've talked to our daughter, Ai."

* * *

What's gonna happen now?

Wow I'm tired. Well there you go hope you enjoyed. Hope it wasn't too short.

Please Review^^


	7. New Friends and New Feelings

Hey guys and welcometo chapter 7. Okay so Happy Mother's Day to all of those who have a mother. I know that some people don't have a mother and there are many different reasons like if they died, or they might have walked out on your family or for whatever reason. What I mean is, if you have a mother, appericate them.

Okay I'm starting to sound like some cheesy commerical so let's get on with the story...

Summary: Naruto confronts Sasuke about the triplets and Sasuke just breaks down and starts crying. Right then, Naruto admits that he's talked with Ai.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 7

Sasuke just looks at Naruto. He could he have possible talked with Ai? Unless...

"Does it have something to do with...Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "She was talking with Kyuubi and Kyuubi must have summoned me last night while I was sleeping last night."

Sasuke's eyes looked away from Naruto and he hung his head low. He knew Ai was a jinchuuriki. He knew what kind of life they lived since Naruto had explained him about it while he was pregnant with Mika. Naruto was worried about Mika becoming a jinchuuriki, just like Gaara and Lee's eldest son, Yuki. Tsunade had also told them that it was a 1/3 chance that would actually happen.

"Naruto, you have no idea how sorry I am. For not telling you but I wouldn't know how you would react. I didn't know that you'd believe me or not since we had never done 'it'." Sasuke said.

Naruto only pulled Sasuke closer to him. "I know, the snake bastard experiment on you. Kyuubi told me that."

"He was going to use one of them as my next vessel whenever my body was done in. I knew it and that's one of the many reasons why I had to kill him. He wasn't to lay a single finger on them." Sasuke was getting angry. Muscles were tensing up. Naruto brushed his fingers threw Sasuke dark locks of hair.

"Shh Sasuke, it's over, he gone and no longer a problem." Naruto soothed his lover. "Now is there anything else that I should know about 'our' children?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Our son Kiyoshi has a disease. He can't be a ninja." Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto's eyes widen. "A disease?...What kind of...disease?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Kyo was in class. His blonde head was sleeping on top of his open history text book. He had stayed up all night, worried about his 'sissy' so he thought that class time would be the best time for sleep. He alrighty had high grades and had already done his work in advance so if the teacher would have bothered him for the work, he could just show it to them without a problem.

Luckily the air condition in the school had been fixed or else there would have been a problem for him since it was one of the hottest days of the week.

What Kyo didn't know was that class was over and students were allowed to visit other classes, eat their lunches and students were allowed to walk around school. He was in a deep sleep. When this happened, it was very hard to wake him up.

Two male students, two of which who didn't like Kyo, approached him.

The one with dark green hair, known as Ranji, said. "Dude this guys can sleep through about anything."

"I say let's wake him up." The one with white hair, Raidon said. He held out a sharp pencil and stabbed Kyo in the arm.

Kyo didn't even wince and he continued sleeping. Blood started to come out of the wound.

"Dude he really CAN'T feel pain huh?" Ranji stated.

"What a freak." Radion said and left the pencil in Kyo's arm and they walked off.

Blood speed through his uniform sleeve and it went down his arm.

* * *

Ami, walked into the seemly empty classroom.

"Hello? is anyone in here? I'm looking for Kyo...Hello?" She asked in her sweet voice. She looks around and sees Kyo asleep on his desk. She walks over to him.

"Oh there you are Ki- *gasps*" Ami stopped in mid-step when she saw the blood drip off the desk. She then saw the blood was from his upper arm where a pencil was stabbed in.

"Kyo!" She ran over to her new friend. She shook him to wake up. "Kyo please wake up, someone stabbed you, please wake up." This took a lot for Ami to do since she has a history with the sight of blood and what not.

Kiyoshi stirred in his sleep and his visioned cleared. He sits up and uses his index finger to remove the crust form his tear duck since if he rubbed it like a normal person, he would have eye problems cause he wouldn't know when to stop. So he was trained by his doctor to use his index finger to get to where the crust would normal be on a person.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I came here to find you, but when I got here, I see that someone stabbed you in the arm and it scarred me." Ami said.

"Someone stabbed me?" Kyo asked and he looked at both arms and he sees the one with the pencil in it; the right upper arm. He just pulls it out without even blinking. Ami's eyes were bugged out. There was just more blood flowing out.

"Hey Ami are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"Um...yeah...Here let me take you to the nurse. " She pulled him up from his seat and dragged him to the nurse's office. Kyo was just shocked that this girl had this much strength in her.

In the nurse's office, Kyo was getting his arm wrapped up by the nurse. She was middle aged and she knew about Kyo's condition.

Ami was waiting outside the office because if she saw anymore blood, it would make her sick. It would be reliving THAT day from her past.

"Y'know this is one of the dangers for you Kiyoshi if you sleep in class." The nurse said as she wrapped Kyo's arm.

Kyo groan from annoyance. He needed sleep and it wasn't fault that a pencil, that wasn't even his, was sticking out of his arm without him knowing. He was also tried to the nagging that he'd get from every adult. To him, they just kept reminding him that he was different and that he would never have a normal life.

The nurse finished with his arm and like that she was ordered, she had to check over Kiyoshi's entire body for anymore unknown injuries. Just because he couldn't feel it, doesn't mean that they wasn't there.

As Ami was waiting for Kyo to be finished, a nerdy shinobi approached her.

"Excuse me but is this where Kiyoshi Uchiha is?"

Ami just looked at him and saw his headband. He was a Konoha shinobi. She gulped and nodded.

He just sat down in a chair right to her.

"Excuse me but what's a ninja doing here and for Kyo?" she had to asked. This wasn't a ninja academy and Kyo wasn't a ninja so why would ninja's be asking for him.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on him. You just last night, my team and I just saved his sister from being...y'know what never mind. it's not that important, just know that, it's my order to watch him. I'm Kentaro Hyuuga." He said changing the subject.

"I'm Ami Shirokesa." She said. "So what rank are you? Genin? Chuunin?" She asked.

"Genin. How would you know the ranks of shinobi? Does this school teach stuff like this?" Kentaro asked.

"Not really, there is a program for that here but that's different from the academy. It's just that, my father was a shinobi. He's a jonin from the Hidden Mist village but he's retired now. He explained this stuff to me and my siblings but we never became ninjas. I do know justu, dad trains us but thats a different story." Ami said.

Kyo walked out of the office with a different shirt on. He had a summer type shirt that boys wore for warmer weather.

Ami and Kentaro had gotten out of their seats.

"Kyo." Ami said and she smiled at the boy.

Kyo looks over and sees Kentaro. "Hey what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Kyo asked.

"No, I was just ordered to watch you and make sure that you would be okay that's all." Kentaro said.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." Kyo stated very clearly.

"Yeah well...I was ordered okay. Jeesh." Kentaro said at the harshness of Kyo's voice. "Are all Uchiha's so up tight?" Kentaro asked.

Kyo's eye twitched. Ami had to step in.

"Okay boys let's break this off. Now Kyo, remember you said that you'd come and meet my friends today." Ami reminded him.

"Alright, let me meet them." Kyo said and Ami smiled.

* * *

Outside, under a tree behind the school... four guys and three girls were enjoying each others company. The tallest guy had a buzz cut and glasses. He was skinny and broad shoulders. The next guy has a scar that went across his head like if he had headphones on but light brown hair was starting to cover it. The last guy had brown hair. He has bright blue eyes.

One of the girls had frizzy, brown hair. Another had thin dark brown hair and glasses. She was the shortest of the group. The last one had very short hair. It was manly black but with red and blonde in it.

They all wore the same school uniform as was regulated by dress code. The only difference was that some of them had on either a short sleeve of a lond sleeve.

Ami, Kyo and Kentaro walked up.

"Hey guys." Ami greeted.

They all looked up and noticed the two new additions. "Um Ami... who are your new friends?" The glasses wearing girl asked.

"This is Kiyoshi Uchiha and Kentaro Hyuuga I believe." Ami said.

"Hi." Kentaro greeted.

"Whatever." Kyo said. It wouldn't make much of a difference seeing that he wasn't going to attend this school much longer.

"Oh I like this one." the short haired girl said.

Kyo gave her a weird look.

"I'm Kariudo Washihane." She said.

"Hisu Yuaku" said the girl with fizzy hair.

"I'm Misa Tomi." said the girl with thin hair.

"Yo man, I'm Kengo Shiro,"said the boy with the scar.

"I'm Fumio Kagami."

The tall boy comes up to Ami and he leans down and they kiss. "I'm Akiyama Kimoi."

Kentaro and Kyo's eyes widen. That was something they were expecting.

"Okay, awkward." Kiyoshi said. He was expecting Ami to have a boyfriend.

_'So these are Ami's friends? Huh I thought that she would have girlie girl friends and not the emo squad.' _Kyo thought to himself.

* * *

"Can you stop staring at me?"

Ryo asked as Akiko was looking at him. It was getting kinda creepy.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean too." she said while blushing.

He and Akiko were eating at ramen stand just across the street from the hotel the Konoha shinobi were staying at. Akiko went with Ryo to get something to eat while Yuki stayed with Ai.

Rit was digging through his fifth bowl of ramen. While Akiko was on her third.

Ryochi watch the girl eat the ramen and then he noticed the extra bowls. "You sure od eat a lot don't ya?"

"Hm? Oh yeah well...I have to keep up with my charka reserves since I'm the team's medic." Akiko said.

"I guess." Ryo said.

They ate a little more until Ryo finally spoke up. "Hey Akiko, remember when you said you know Sasuke Uchiha...what he like?" Ryo asked.

Akiko looked at Rit before saying,"Well...he's...okay I guess. He's really hot for a guy in his late twenties but he's gay so no go." Akiko said.

"I wasn't asking him about his appearence." Rit said annoyed.

"Oh well...Sorry. He's...well I can't really say anything since I really don't know that well but his daughter Mika...is a spoiled brat." Akiko said.

Ryochi cocked his head and said,"What?"

"Oh yeah." Akiko said before taking a bit out of her ramen. "She's has been spoiled by either Sasuke or Naruto. She's friends with Yuki's younger sister Midori and I actually had to baby-sit Mika as w mission and it was hell." Akiko said.

"Mika? That's her name?" Ryo said trying to remember that.

"Yeah Mika Uchiha." Akiko rolloed her green eyes and they continued to eat their ramen.

* * *

"Achoo." Mika sneezed.

She was outside with her friend Midori who was visiting the leaf because her father, Gaara was here on official Kage business. "You okay?" Midori asked.

"Yeah, maybe someone is talking about me." She said as she wiped the bottom of her nose with index finger horizontally.

"Maybe."

"Oh hey, how's your older brother Yuki?" Mika asked. She had a crush on the older boy.

"He's on a mission right now, along with my daddy." Midori said.

"Oh he's so lucky. I wish I could go on missions like him." Mika pouted.

Midori only smiled. "It'll be okay Mi-Mi. We'll have our chance soon enough."

"Yeah I know. I also wished that I was older that way, Yuki and I can be together and start planning our future together." Mika said and she had hearts in her eyes.

Midori only sweat-dropped. It was really awkward for her to hear this sort of thing. I mean, it's her brother and best friend.

* * *

Back at the hotel...Ai had fallen asleep on the mattress. Her legs were sore but not in horrible pain. Yuki was watching her sleep. He was sitting on the mattress right next ti her. Luckliy, the movement of the bed didn't wake her.

Yuki was thinking about how attractive she was. Her skins was the perfect tone for him. Not too tan and not too pale. Her hair was long, thick and healthy. Her skin was flawess. The whiskers on her face made her look so cute.

But the best feature was her eyes...

The perfect blue that reminded him of pure water. They say that if you see the person's eyes, you're looking into their souls and that's how you can tell so much about someone. Well Yuki saw the most innocence, honest, caring, beautiful, soul that you can't find in this world anymore.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way toward a girl that he had just met. When he looks at her, it feels like he had known her since even the beginning of time itself.

He leans in and brushes off a strand of hair from her face.

_'Is this what love feels like?'_Yuki asked himself.

* * *

Okay I have a challenge for you. Its the same one from my other Naruto story. What would be the perfect song for each of the triplets? Or even for the Minor characters as well? If I like the song, I'll mention it in the next chapter of future chapters ahead.

Oh and the new characters. Well there only minor so they may not be as mentioned as the others.

Please Review ^^


	8. Dreams and Actions

Hello fellow readers and welcome to chapter 8 of Uchiha Triplets. I think its been a while since I last gave you guys a chapter so from the kindness of my heart. Today's chapter may be a little...different from the rest...you'll know what I mean...maybe...

In the last chapter, Kyo went to school and met Ami's friends along with Kentaro being there, Ryo and Akiko went out for some ramen, (Not a date) and Yuki watched Ai while she was sleeping and wonders what are these feelings that he's starting to develop for her.

* * *

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 8

(Third Person POV)

Kaname was taking roll when he noticed two empty seats.

_'Ryochi and Ai aren't here today?' _He thought to himself. He looks over at this students and he sees some of the girls in the class tearing up. _'I guess that would explain why Ryo's little fan-club is upset this morning.' _The girl in the class started to tear up since they miss their Ryo.

He scans the room and also noticed that a third chair was empty. _'Wonder where Botan is? Maybe he's playing hooky...again.'_

He was about to call the class to attention when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Kaname said and Rock Lee entered the class.

"Kaname sensei, there is a serious issues regarding a couple of your students. If we may talk in private?" Lee said in a serious tone.

"Right, excuse me class." Kaname said, excusing himself.

* * *

They were walking down the hallway.

"What's going on Lee sensei?" Kaname asked.

"Last night, one of you students was walking home to her house when you're student, Botan has attacked her and was going to do the unthinkable to her." Lee stated. He hate putting it into such terms but he had to.

"What act are you speaking about and to what student?" Kaname asked.

"It was Ai Uchiha and the unthinkable act...from what Botan was doing, my squad and think it was attempted rape."

Kaname stopped walking and froze. He felt so awful that something like that would happen to such a sweet girl like her. He felt like throwing up. And another one of his students tried to do that to her.

"Kaname sensei?" Lee asked.

"So how is she?" Kaname asked.

"Thankfully one of my students is a medic in training since the hospital wouldn't accept her as a patient. I don't understand how a hospital CAN do that. She should be fine, my squad and her brothers are watching her at the hotel room that we're staying at during our stay here." Lee explained.

"So where is Botan?" Kaname asked with disgust in his voice.

"In the head master's office. You should see the condition that he's in thanks to Ryo. He literally done him in." Lee said.

_'I would have done the same thing if anyone did that to anyone important to me.' _Kaname thought to himself.

They entered the Head master's office. His hair was about to his shoulders and pulled into a ponytail in the back and light brown that almost looked blonde. He is wearing a jonin vest that was tan color. He had pair of thin glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

Botan was conscious but still tied up. His face had bruises and was blood stained from the bloody nose he had received.

The two jonin stood at attention until the head master told them to sit. He placed his hand on his desk and he closed his eyes in order to stay calm.

"Now gentleman, from what Lee sensei has told me." He said before opening his hazel green eyes with unspoken furry. "This is a very serious situation! One of our students not only injuring a fellow shinobi but also attempting rape." The head master turns his attention to the boy. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The head master asked.

"What can I say...the demon needs to suffer." Botan spat out.

All of the shinobi in the room were beyond pissed. How can he say that?

"There is no more saying for this matter. You're parents have already been informed and your punishment of expulsion from this academy and I have already spead the word to other ninja academies about this so you won't be able to attend any ninja academy, ever." The head master said.

"What?" Botan wined.

"No have NO RIGHT to be complaining. YOU brought this upon YOURSELF." The head master had fire in his eyes from anger. Which made Botan made him lower himself.

There was a knock at door and two really pissed off parents came through the door.

"Where is he?" asked the middle aged man.

"Right over there." The head master pointed and they went right over to where the cowardly boy and the dragged him out of the office without saying another word.

The head master sighed a sigh of relief.

"Head master sir, what will we do with Ai and Ryo. I doubt that they will be returning to the academy." Kaname said.

"Yes will, Rock Lee of Konoha and myself have discuss this. It is true, they wouldn't want to return to this academy. Too bad to, Ai was such a sweet girl. She had high hopes of becoming such a great kunochi and I will miss Ryochi. He always made the day...interesting as they can be." The head master said.

"So what do you suggest sir?" Kaname asked.

"That they would be transferred to a different academy." The head master stated.

* * *

Ai shifted positions on the was on her left side, now facing her right with her hand resting on the same pillow that her head was on. She was in a deep slumber. Her body was requesting for rest and that what she gave it. Yuki was sitting in a chair right next to her bed, staring at the sleeping girl.

_'I wonder what a girl like you...dreams about?'_

(Ai's dream so it means that its her POV as well...)

_I walk into a bed room. Or at least from what I can tell it is a bed room. It's so dark inside. The only light giving off was from the full moon. The bed was a cream color with pillows that have ruffles at the end of them. There was also stuffed animals. Some were rag dolls. _

_The sound of chelos come into my ears. Like a familiar song. _

_There was a movement on the bed that caught my attention. I looked and I see...myself?. _

_She looked like me...sorta. _

_She had my eyes, and my head color. However, she looked like one of my lotita gothic drawing come-to-life. She had a black dress and surround her were red roses,, like the one in her hair. _

_**Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?**_

_I just looked at the clone of myself. Then I looked down and brought my hands into view. There was a small bracelet around my hand. It had the leaf symbol hanging off of it. I looked back at the girl on the bed and she was holding a mirror and brought it in my view. _

_I see myself, looking excalty like the girl on the bed. The dress, and the red rose in my hair. A red drop from above landed on the white area surronding the mirror. _

_**Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi**_

_The mirror suddenly cracks in the middle. It was like it dividied me in half. I looked at the girl who was holding it and she had a trail of blood leaving her eye. Her eye was red with a black shape in it. _

_She suddenly opens her mouth and sings,__**"Still, you do not answer."**_

_Answer? Answer what? _

_The music dies down and the only thing left was her echoing voice. It was haunting and yet...so beautiful. __**"Still, you do not answer."**_

(End Dream...)

* * *

(Third Person POV...)

To Ai, that was one of the most interesting dreams she ever was as if she was staring at her darker side which she didn't even now she had. Her clone's eyes, the bleeding, Ai knew that that was a form of sharingan. She had seen it only once in her life but her 'mother.' But why did she have it in her dream if she hadn't seen in over eight years.

She knows that she's waking up. She just wanted a few more minutes of that dream. Just a few more...

Sadly though, the sun coming through the window next to her was too bright to allow anymore sleep. She opens her blue eyes to the hotel room.

"I see you're finally awake."

Ai looks over and sees Yuki. He had a gracious smile on his face. She was too sleepy to even blush at it.

"Good morning, Yuki." Ai said and she sat up.

"How are you feeling today? Does you're legs still hurt?" He asked.

"Oh no, they're fine." Ai said and she climbed out of bed and started to stretch. Trying to wake up some more.

_'I guess she recovers quickly...like Naruto.' _Yuki thought to himself. "Say Ai, do you want some breakfast?" Yuki asked.

"Hm? Oh I'll make us something." Ai smiled.

"Wait I asked you because I'll make it."

"No I'm fine, really and besides, this is my way of thanking you." Ai said and Yuki gave up.

"Oh...well okay, if you feel like it then." Yuki said.

Ai went to the cabinets and found some food left there by either the hotel staff for the guest or the leaf shinobi might of brought it themselves. Either way, Ai had made hers and Yuki's breakfast with it.

* * *

Ryochi and Akiko paid for their ramen and started back to the hotel room. Or they were until Ryo's cell phone started vibrating. He had received a text from Kyo.

'Dude wtf did u have this joke of a ninja follow me? He's so annoying' It read.

Ryo chuckled and started to text back. 'Don't look at me, Yuki told him 2. Besides, what wrong with him?' He sent the message to him.

"Something wrong?" Akiko asked as they were walking through the village.

"My brother is just getting annoyed by that one guy that you made follow him that's all." Rit replied.

"Huh, I wondered how long he'd last."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, long story short, Kentaro is annoying as hell." Akiko said flat out.

"I figured as much. I can tell just by looking at a person that they are or not." Ryo said. His voice could remind you of Sasuke right now.

Akiko frowned for a second than she asked. "Am I annoying?"

Ryo just looked at her. "Well...I really can't tell right now." Ryochi said and he continued walking.

Akiko then ran up to him. "Hey what would you do if I asked you out right now?" Akiko asked.

Rp stopped in his tracks suddenly. "Stop right there."

Akiko stopped and watch the black haired boy.

"First off, I don't know you, I don't just date recklessly unlike some guys around here, two, you're way too old for me."

"I'm not some old lady you know!" Akiko shouted.

"You're about a year or so older then me right? When you're birthday?" Ryo asked.

"Septemember 23rd but I'm only 13." Akiko said with a hurt voice.

"And I'm 12. I don't date older women. It's weird for me okay." Ryo snapped. "Another thing is that I don't date fan-girls, they're just too annoying. The fourth thing is that I hate when people pre-judge others. Sure I know when someone's annoying but that's when they gave me a reason to think it. You probably first liked me when you saw me in class, didn't you?" Ryo asked not even looking at the girl.

Akiko's eyes widen from his words. Yes, it was true, she did like him right when she first saw him.

Her not saying a single word answered him. "I thought so. How about next time you think you like someone, get to know them first because in the end, if the other person doesn't feel the way, you may just get hurt in the end."

Ryo's words ran through Akiko's head over and over for what felt like forever. Akiko was the type of girl who just, fell in love instantly. Hearing those words, well, they might just help Akiko out in the long run.

Ryo pulled his phone frm his pocket and they was a list of reasons why Kentaro was so annoying. Making Ryo smile, one of which melted Akiko's, or just about anyone's heart for hat matter.

"Hey Akiko, we better start head back to that hotel. Maybe Ai is awake." Ryo said.

"Oh okay." Akiko said changing moods.

* * *

As Ai and Yuki were enjoying their meals. Yuki loved it. He actually said that this was the best breakfast he has ever had, which of course made Ai blush madly.

Rock Lee had opened the door with Kaname right behind him.

"Oh dad you're back." Yuki said.

"D-Dad?" Ai asked shocked.

"Oh yeah he's my dad, I thought I told you." Yuki said.

"If don't think I remember..." Ai thought. She looks over at Lee and Yuki and compared them in her mind and nope, no match. "Oh I get it." Ai said suddenly.

"Get what?" Yuki asked.

"You must look like you're mother then, right?"

Yuki only sweat dropped,"Well actually..."

"I am Yuki's mother." Lee said.

Ai and Kaname looked at Lee like he was crazy.

"He's you're mother?" Ai asked beyond shocked.

"My dad placed a jutsu on him, allowing him to get pregnant. However I call my mom dad and my father, well you know what I mean right?" Yuki asked.

"Oh well that makes sense. I'm sorry Lee sensei." Ai got up from her seat and she bowed to him in respect.

"Ai are you able to be standing?" Kaname asked as get got around Lee and approached the girl.

"Kaname sensei?" Ai said.

"You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Kaname asked the girl.

"I oh um..." Ai trailed off and her eyes narrowed to the ground. Kaname notice this and he saw her bandaged legs since she was wearing shorts. He felt really bad.

"Ai I'm sorry this happened to you." He said.

Ai back up a little with her hands in front of her. "Oh it's nothing sensei really, I'm all better now you have nothing to apologized for."

"Well there something that Lee sensei and I want to talk to you about whenever Ryochi gets here first." Kaname spoke.

"Talk about what exactly?" Ai asked he beloved sensei.

"To transfer you and your brother to Konoha."

* * *

I'll also show you a sweet dream...next night

* * *

The song was "Still Doll" by Kanon Wakeshima from Vampire Knight. I love Kanon Wakeshima songs.

Please Review ^^


	9. To Where You Wanna Send Us?

Hello peoples and I welcome you to the nineth chapter of Uchiha Triplets.

In the last chapter, Kaname, Lee and the Head Master of the ninja academy talked about possibilities for Ai and Ryo. The big thing they suggested was to transfer them to Konoha but what will they say?...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 9

Ai looked at her sensei. "Transfer to Konoha?" She asked.

Kaname nodded gently at the girl. "That's right. We think that it would be the best thing for you."

"We?" Ai asked innocently.

"The Head Master, Lee sensei and...myself. We think that it would be better you the both of you." Kaname said to the girl.

He was 'softer' with Ai then other students at the academy. He has seen the abuse that she receives from other students and from adults. He's known both Ryochi and Ai since their first day of the academy when the head master introduced them to him. They we're both shy little kids, however, Ryo was, and still is, more social than his younger sister.

"Do we...have too?" Ai asked nervously. Even though Kaname was her sensei that she has known for a long time, she got nervous whenever she asked him. She was so use to people yelling at her, especially adults but however she has started to get less and less nervous as she gotten older.

"It was only a simple thought. We want to talk to your brother about as well." Kaname assured the girl. "Speaking of which, where is Ryochi?"

"Oh her and Akiko went out for something to eat and if you're wondering about Kyo as well, he went to his school." Yuki said. He was sitting in a chair, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kaname gave a confused look. "Who's Kyo?"

He had never heard of Kiyoshi. Neither Ai or Ryo has mentioned him for some reason.

"Oh he's my older brother." Ai stated with a small smile.

"Is he older than you and Ryo?"

"Oh no sensei, he's mine older and Ryo's younger. You see, we're triplets actually." Ai said.

"Well then, we will discuss this him as well then." Lee said.

Kaname still wanted to ask more questions but he didn't want to. This matter wasn't as important as the one with them possible transferring to Konoha. Still, he knew Ryo and Ai were possibly twins given the age, but he never would have guess their was a third sibling.

Kyo was pass his limits with this shinobi. Ever since class let out for the rest of the day, Kentaro as done nothing but talk and talk and talk. Kyo could possible take it any longer.

They we're walking but it wasn't toward the hotel which Kentaro had noticed.

"Hey, where you taking me?" Kentaro asked.

"First off, I'm not taking you anywhere, you're following me and second, I need to get home and change for work so you can go back to your ninja squad and leave me ALONE!" Kiyoshi snapped.

"You didn't have to YELL!" Kentaro emphaised. "And wait, you actually have a job? As what exactly? A host for some ridiciulous club?" Kentaro guess.

"Um no, where would you even get that idea from?" Kyo asked.

"Well...it's just that, those girls from earlier probably thought you were cute that all I'm saying." Kentaro said looking away from the blonde Uchiha.

Kyo rolled his eyes and continued walking. This nerd was really getting under his skin.

They walk up a gravel hill that looked like Kyo was leading him into the woods or something. The hill was killing Kentaro's feet.

"Do you live in the middle of the woods?" Kentaro asked in frustration. It seemed like this walk was getting them nowhere.

"Calm down, where almost there." Kiyoshi was really losing his patients with him.

There was a blueish-gray looking house coming into view. It looked like any normal house,There was a upper deck, a hill with Sakura trees coming in bloom and even some...Ferrel cats?

They walked up the gravel hill that lead straight to the house. One of the kittens came into view. It was black like midnight. It started to rub against Kiyoshi's leg, purring. Kyo knelt down onto the ground and gently petted the kitten.

"I didn't know you had cats." Kentaro said.

Kyo got up and brushed the dirt off him. "Actually we don't, they're wild cats. Sometimes we do feed them but they just live around here." Kyo stated and he walked toward the front door and he pulls out his house key. He inserts it into the door knob and opens.

Kentaro soon follows in. Kyo just ignores him and goes to the bathroom and does the thing that he always does when he gets home from school and its hot outside.

He always dunks his head into cold water.

He gets the bucket he uses every time and turns the faucet to cold and fills up the bucket. As soom as it's done, he picks up the bucket into the bath tub and he dunks his head in.

"Hey Kiyoshi man where are you- HOLY SHIT!" Kentaro was looking for Kyo when he looks into the bathroom since the door was open and he sees Kyo leaning in the bath tub. He pulls him out and which took Kyo by surprise.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I was saving your life, why were you trying to drown yourself?" Kentaro asked.

Kyo looked at him as if he was crazy. Kyo wouldn't try to kill himself. Yes the though of him actually doing that had come to his mind once or twice but since he has his siblings, (mainly Ai because he was her older brother and to Ryo he's his 'baby' brother) he had something to live for. "You actually thought I was trying to kill myself? That's stupid." Kyo said.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was cooling myself off you dumb fuck." Kyo said.

Kentaro was totally confused. "And why?"

"Because if I don't I will over heat and DIE!"

"Oh." It was quick and meaningless 'oh' that Kentaro Hyuuga said. (AN: Kentaro doesn't know about Kyo's disease)

Kyo stormed out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and pulled off a cloth from the cabinet that Ai had kept them in. He wiped his faced and dried his some with it before placing it on his shoulders.

Kentaro walked right behind him. "So this is where you guys live huh? Funny, I thought it'd be smaller. Like an apartment." Kentaro said.

"You know, you talk too much."

"Well sorry." Kentaro said saracastilly.

Kentaro was being way too nosey in Kyo's book.

* * *

Akiko knocks on the hotel room door. Ryo right behind her. The door unlocks and Yuki pops up and Akiko surprisingly gives him a hug.

"Yuki, Ryo said I was annoying and that he didn't want to date me." She played-whined to the red-haired teen. She was still upset about what black hair teen had said. Sometimes the truth hurts.

"Well don't blame him for having a good judge of character." Yuki said and he and Ryo start laughing like guys do.

Akiko got annoyed and hit Yuki's head with her fist.

Ai, who wasn't looking at the door, placed her hand on the top of her head. It suddenly felt like someone had hit it. She was sitting on the bed since Kaname didn't want her to 'straind' herself.

"Something wrong Ai?" Lee asked the girl, causing everyone to turn her head to the girl.

"It's nothing...it just felt like someone just hit me right now though. I guess I have a headache." Ai said.

"Do you need to lay down for a bit?" Kaname asked.

"Maybe some medicine." Ai said.

"Yeah same goes for me as well." Yuki said holding his head where a big bump was.

Ryo looked around the room and noticed that Kiyoshi wasn't there. "Hey where's Kyo?" Rit asked aloud.

"It's Tuesday remember? He has work today." Ai reminded her brother.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that he works for Granny Cat now." Ryo said.

"Granny Cat?" Everyone in the room asked expect for the two Uchiha preteens.

The two siblings turned to everyone's attention. "Granny Cat helped take care of us while we were younger, providing us with food and clothing." Ryo said.

"Maybe we should visit her sometime soon huh Onii-chan?" Ai suggested.

"Maybe later, but I still need to talk to the two of you about what I told you earlier remember Ai?" Kaname mentioned.

"Tell me what?" Ryo asked.

"Prehaps you should sit next to your sister for this." Lee said and motioned Ryochi to be seated next to his sister.

Ryo moved next to her and he sees an unsure expression on her face.

* * *

In Konoha, after Sasuke had explained to Naruto about Kiyoshi's 'condition' needless to say Naruto was shocked. How could his son not feel pain? Or even tell between hot or cold? But he still expected it, it wasn't Kiyoshi's fault that he was born with this disease, or even Sasuke's since he had given birth to him.

It was almost time to pick up Mika from the academy. Sasuke was getting ready for a mission until Naruto stopped him.

"Hold on Sasuke, I'm changing your assignment. But right now, pick up Mi-Mi from the academy today. Please?" Naruto said.

"You're changing my assignment?"

"Don't worry about it Teme, it oughta be a piece of cake for you." Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get her but you tell me my new mission dobe." Sasuke said.

"Nope, it's a surprise mission." Naruto said and he 'poofed' away, more likely to his hokage office.

Sasuke just sighed and went to go fetch Mika from the academy.

* * *

"Daddy! You're here!" Mika came and she ran up to her daddy. Sasuke hugged and let her go when she was ready which usually was pretty quick.

"Hi Mi-Mi, how was your day?" Sasuke asked the mini version of himself.

"Okay, Midori was here and she told me that her daddy and her cute older brother, Yuki went on a mission and then we played some." Mika said like it was nothing but Sasuke noticed a certain glee in his daughter's voice when she brought up their son, Yuki. He and Naruto knew that Mika had a crush with the older boy ever since they could remember.

_'It sounds like someone has been spending some time with their aunt Sakura,' _Sasuke thought to himself. "And what about class?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, nothing special." the black haired girl stated.

"Oh I see, well we're going to see your father in his office." Sasuke said.

"Yeah!" Mika shouted with joy and they headed for the hokage office.

* * *

Mika had to stay outside of the office since discussing missions we're 'classified' no matter the mission type. Sasuke was in their with his husband who just looked good being the hokage. Naruto was sitting at his desk and he looks up at his lover.

"So what is this mission Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well after from what you told me, it only seems there is only one solution to this." Naruto said actually being serious.

"Alright dobe what are you-" Sasuke said as he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Kakashi entered through the door. "Alright Naruto, what is it that you want me to do?" He asked.

"Ah Kakashi sensei, well this is a hugh favor I'm asking from you. I'll be going on a mission with Sasuke. And I need you to be hokage till we return." Naruto stated as he raised up from his seat with his hands on his desks.

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widen. Sasuke was about to speak until Kakashi spoke before him. "You can't, you're the hokage remember?"

"Which is why I leave you, Kakashi Hatake, temporary hokage until I return." Naruto grinned at him. "This mission isn't very dangerous but it is very important." Naruto stated.

Kakashi thought for about it for a minute before saying,"It depends on the mission before I make my decision."

"The mission is..." Naruto trailed off.

* * *

"What?" Both Ryo and Sasuke Uchiha said at the same time little that they realized it.

* * *

Oh my god what do you think it is?

Please Review ^^


	10. Keeping a 8 Year Promise

Hello guys and welcome to the double digit chapter 10. ^_^ this is such a success for me.

Okay here's a announcement... I came up with my own novel in fact while I was trying to come up with future chapters of this story in fact.

Okay since I'm nice to you all, I'll give you a crappy summary of it and if I find out that someone takes this idea of mine, I'll be pissed.

Okay the title of my own novel might be 'Forgotten' just so you know. (AN: It could possible change.)

Summary: Seeing most of her friends getting in relationships with each in her group, 15 year old, Aisley, 'Ai' (AN: Yes I love that name) feels lonely and forgotten. Not wanting to be the 'third wheel' she starts to feel left out more everyday. Eventually going to lose herself, her guardian angel, Yerik, appears to her side and befriends her. Emory 'Emo' Knight, the hottest, most bad-ass, kid in the school who has been watch Ai for a while now, takes action now and tries to make her his 'mate' (He's a werewolf as well). With good verses evil fighting to within Ai. She must make the decision to become the werewolf's mate. If Yerik fails in his mission to save Ai, all the world could be destroyed.

Aisley - (English) means dwells at the ash tree meadow. From the Ash tree grove. Lives in the ash tree grove

Ai- (Japanese) means love.

Yerik- (Hebrew) Appointed by God.

Emory- (English/German) Brave: powerful/Joint Ruler

Emo- (German) means serious

Okay if you read the top, would you be interested in reading this type of story?

Yes I also posted this on my other story just so you know ^^

* * *

Okay enough of this let's get on with the story...

In the last chapter, Naruto puts Kakashi as temporary hokage while he and Sasuke go on a surorising mission and Kaname talks to Ryo about their solution...what will be his reaction be?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 10

(Third Person POV)

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Ryochi language!" Kaname said to his student. One of Ryo's problems was his foul mouth. He was surprised that he'd react like this but he can watch his mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND US AWAY?" Rit demanded to know. To him, it felt like someone was forceing him to leave him home; as if they didn't have a right to live in that home any longer.

"It was only a suggestion." Kaname said trying to calm down the older Uchiha.

"Ryo..." Ai said in her gentle voice.

"Give me one good reason why we should just pack up and leave." Ryo asked loudly.

"You're sister's safety!" Kaname yelled. "Or did you forget how why we're even suggesting this in the first place?" Kaname asked.

Everyone stayed quiet. Ryo looked at his lap where his fist had tighten up. So much as happening his head started to spin a little. His sister being attacked, finding out about dad being gay, just...growning up was hard enough. Ryo had to grow up much more quickly then his siblings since he was oldest and he had to make sure that they we're safe.

Ai felt gulity right now. She felt that it was her fault that all of this was happening. She shouldn't have waited for so long to go home that night. She should have been strong even to fight off Botan but that would just made his point. She would be in trouble because he could have said that she attacked him and since no one would believe her side, she would have punished.

Kaname placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder, making the black hair teen look up. "Remember, it was only a suggestion, but when you think about it, conside you're sister and how people here treated her. Does it seem fair to let someoone you care about get hurt all the time?"

Blue eyes widen at the thoughts of the past. It was his job to protect his younger siblings. He was right before, he had failed.

Akiko saw the expression. She knew what it was like being a older siblings since she she has two younger brothers back home. One thing that a big sibling doesn't want to do...is to be a diappointment to their younger siblings.

"We can discuss it with your head master." Lee said. Suddenly a ringtone was heard and Lee pulled out his phone from his kunai pouch. "Oh excuse me..." He says and leaves the room and into the hallway.

* * *

"Mushi Mushi." Lee said into the reciever.

_"Lee, its Naruto."_

"Lord Hokage sir. What is it that you want sir?" Lee said, respecting Naruto's title as the hokage.

_"Please Lee, it's just Naruto right now. Listen I'm on my way to the village you are in. I need to know what you're sistutation is going on with the treaty."_

Lee frowned and said,"There is a problem that has accured. You see, we went to their ninja academy like was ordered but one of there students...was attacked."

_"Attacked? What does that mean?"_

"A girl, one of which looks exactly like you, was attcked by one of her fellow classmates and he was attempting...rape sir." Lee said it slowly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen. A girl that looked just like him? It couldn't have been...could it?

He and Sasuke were still in his office, along with Kakashi. After Sasuke ask told him where their children live, Naruto remembered that he had sent Lee and his squad there for a treaty agreement which also included seeing and obersavtion there training methods for the basics since it was a new academy. The students there would be the first class to be from the village other then from other villages.

"Tell me what is the girl's name." Naruto demanded to know. There was since of worry in his voice. Both Sasuke and Kakashi picked up on it.

_"The wierd this is that her name is Ai Uchiha."_ Lee said.

Naruto dropped his office phone, that was on his desk, from the mention of that name.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

It took Naruto a minute before he reached down and picked up the phone and sayong anything. "Lee, what is your squad doing at this moment?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"Yuki and Akiko are inside thee room, talking to Ai and Ryochi and Kentaro...I don't know where Kentaro is please hold on a minute sir." Lee covered his receiver with his hand and opened that door.

"Where is Kentaro at. Did you guys send him somewhere?" Lee asked.

"Yeah I told him to watch over Ryo and Ai's brother." Yuki answered his dad.

"Okay good. " Lee said and he went back to the phone and out in the hall.

"Huh, I wonder who Lee sensei is talking to." Akiko thought aloud.

* * *

After the phone conversation, Naruto hung up his phone.

"Sasuke, we need to get packing for this mission," Naruto said.

"Why what's wrong?" Kakashi asked,

"Kakashi sensei, I need you and Iruka to watch Mika while we're away. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure no problem but what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"No time to explain, Sasuke come on." Naruto said and he left the office. They only stopped to say to Mika that she will be staying with Iruka and Kakashi for a while, that they'll call her, and that they loved her.

They left the village and head toward their children.

* * *

"Will you GO AWAY!" Kiyoshi wasn't a happy camper. Now Kentaro was following him to his work.

"Nope I'm under orders."

"You were under orders to make sure that I got to school safely, not to be my stalker!"

Kiyoshi walked into what looked like a abandoned town.

"Is this where you work?" Kentaro questioned. Why would anyone in there right mind work there?

"Yeah, it's my clan's secret supply house. The person who runs it, I've known her since I was little." Kyo explained.

"Oh well then." Kentaro said.

"That's it." Kyo says and he pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Ai? Hey sissy...how you feeling?...Okay good listen can you put that red hair guy on what's his name again?...Yuki right well I need to talk to him. Tell him it's important..." Kyo said and he starts to tap his foot, waiting for that shinobi.

Kentaro a eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Yuki, listen I need you to tell Kentaro to leave me alone, he's been with me all day and he's getting on my nerves and I have to go to work so if you don't mind...okay good." Kyo says and he hands the phone over to Kentaro. "It's for you."

Kentaro took the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello?...I understand. I'm on my way." Kentaro hangs up and tosses his phone back to the blonde. "Well later. I gotta go." Kentaro said and he went the other way.

"FINALLY!" Kyo shouted in happiness cause he was finally away.

* * *

Kyo was in the 'store.' He puts on his apron that he always leaves there and goes to the closed currtens were closed.

"Granny Cat? I'm here?" Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi, good." the old lady said as she opens the currtens. There are many cats surrounding her.

"So what do you want me to do today?" He asked.

"Restock the shelves with medicince, clothes and weapons that we gotten. That will be all for today. It may take you a while." She said.

"Okay then." He said and he went right to work. Yes, it was dangerous for him to be working but he was the one who put money in the house since Ryo and Ai were training most of the time.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had been traveling for almost a day now. The way Naruto was acting was making Sasuke...nervous. Ever since that call to Lee.

"Naruto...what's wrong. You still haven't told me." Sasuke asked.

"We just need to get to that village. Something happened, something very big." Naruto said. He didn't want to say anymore since it would upset Sasuke.

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I can't say much. You'll know once we get there. But it does invlove our children." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widen. What happened to his babies? Were they hurt? Simaliar thoughts ran in his mind. He regrets ever leaving them there. They were pretty much only no matter how you slice it. Sure there was Granny Cat and her assisant, but they could only do so much for them. He remembers his babies like it was yesterday. He could only picture them as infants and toddlers. The twinkle in their eyes everytime he came in the room, their laughter and cries.

Sasuke's sped up past Naruto. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd see his babies soon, he'd made a promise to his 'kit' that night he'd left.

Both Naruto and Sasuke quicken their pace and before they realized it, they were in that very village.

* * *

Kyo had come back through the door of his home. He was done with work and Ryo and Ai were actually there. Ryo was in their garage, more likely playing his guitar which was a Les Paul. He saved so much money just to get it. He couldn't hear the music because the walls were sound proof.

"Ai? Where are you?" Kyo asked as he took off his sandals.

"I'm in the kitchen. Making some dinner." Ai said from the kitchen.

Kyo walk to the kitchen and sees his sissy at the stove. The smell in the air smell like strew which he guessed that was for dinner tonight. What caught his eye was the bandages that were wrapped around his younger sister's legs. She was still hurt.

"Hey maybe you should sit down. Rest your legs." Kyo suggested.

"Huh? Oh...okay then, but what about dinner?" Ai asked. She couldn't fight with her brothers. The two already fight with each other, if she started to fight then their little 'family' would be torn apart even worst.

"I can do it." Kyo said. What he didn't realize was that he placed his and on the stove. Ai saw and her eyes wide.

"Um Kyo..."

"What?"

"Your hand is burning!" She said and she takes it off the stove and she turned the water on in the sink and places his burned hand in the cold water.

* * *

Ryo was in the garage. He just felt so angry. At everything. He seemed calm though, like most people wouldn't suspect him being angry. He could thank the times that he had to hide his feels for years. Sure he was happy most of the time, but when he made sure that his younger siblings were asleep. He'd always come down here and either play his guitar or try to calm himself down some other way.

Right now he was just playing his guitar. His phone was off so that no unessary texts or calls could interupt in mood. Because he was training to be a ninja, its a rule to never show their emotions so when he gets home, he'd be in here, playing his heart out. Even Kiyoshi and Ai would be with him, just like the other night, but most times, this was is alone time.

There was no particilar song either. It would just depend on his mood. Sometimes he would just do scales. Practice made perfect and since he play by the time he was seven, he should be good by now.

Sometimes he would just sing. When they were younger, he would sing to Ai since she had a hard time getting to sleep. She tell him that his voice relaxed her which made him feel good.

* * *

Sasuke led the way to the house that he thinks that his children are living in. Up the gravel road, it had a good view, right by a forest, and few other people where near by. They get the the bottom of the path up the house.

"There it is." Sasuke said and they looked up at the grayish blue house.

* * *

So close and yet so far if you know what I mean. Sorry if this was too confusing for you.

Please Review ^^


	11. Where Were You When We Needed You?

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 11 of Uchiha Triplets. Okay for this chapter, I gotta let you know something, I was having a difficult decision on choosing which way to go. I could either go one way or another. So this was the one that I have chosen.

So please enjoy ^_^.

In the last chapter, Sasuke and Naruto go to the village where Ryochi, Kiyoshi and Ai live to see them. Kyo gets burned on the oven and Ryo is trying to calm down by locking himself in their garage, playing his guitar.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 11

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke looks up at his once temporary home. Thinking back at the precious memoeries that he'd gotten here. This was the place he'd went after the Akastuki orderal (AN: He thought that he'd kill Madara before he reappeared). This is where his children grew up, without him.

"You ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns to Naruto and nods.

"Then let's GO!" Naruto shouted like his old hyperactive self.

* * *

"Kyo, you need to be more careful."

Ai was sounding like a mother right now as she was wrapping Kyo's hand after putting healing ointment on the blusters and burn marks. Since she was the only female around that house, she did most of the cooking, cleaning, laundary and just about everything that women actually do around that house so she was, in a way, the mother.

Kyo sighed in annoyance. He did appericate her help but he was older than her so he should be watching over her and not the other way around. Not to mention, he'd already heard this same speech from the school nurse ealier that day.

"And...done. There you go Aniki." Ai smiled after she wrapped his hand.

Kyo tests his fingers and reflexs, no damage there.

"Thanks sissy." He said and got out of the chair.

Ryochi comes out of the garage for a quick drink before going back. He looks over at his younger siblings questionably until he saw his brother's hand.

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"He was trying to help me cook but he accidently placed his hand on the stove." Ai said looking down at the ground.

"Oh." Ryo said. This wasn't the first time Kyo let himself be burned. There was this one time that Kyo actually held a burning pot of food with his bare hands and that wasn't the worst thing that he's ever done either.

Ryo goes over to the fridge and opens it. Seeing a Monster energy drink that he had bought earlier that week he gets it and cracks it open.

Since Ai has a senseitive nose, the smell burns her and she flinchs away from it; covering her nose with both hands.

"Dude, you know that Ai doesn't like those. Why do you keep drinking them? You know for a fact that there bad for ya anyway." Kyo stated.

"Yeah I know but there addictive. I can't stay away." Ryo said as he was pressing it against his face lovingly before taking a drink of it.

"You're gonna end up on a hospital bed of you keep drinking those." Kyo pointed out.

"Like you? With you're carelessness?" Ryo asked being a smartass. Today just wasn't the day to fuck with the older Uchiha but that doesn't mean that Kyo will be pushed around.

Kyo stands up like he was challenging Ryo.

"What you gonna do Kyo?" Rit asked his younger brother. "You don't have a chance with me. I atcually go to a school that teaches me how to fight."

"Wait Aniki...Onii-chan please wait. Don't fight." Ai begged her brothers. She held her hands out in front of her and starts to sweat nervously. This was getting way out of hand. SOmthing needed to happened our else they would seriuosly injure themselves.

Suddenly there was a knock at there front door.

All three triplets turns their attention to the front door and it knocks again.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ai asked and she goes up to the door while Ryo and Kyo were glaring at each other.

* * *

Ai walks over to the front door.

_"You're in for a surprise."_ Kyuubi said in Ai's mind.

Ai's legs started top shake from nervous and a little from the pain. Yes She will admit, her legs still hurt some but it was bearable. She is able to handle this and besides, she has been through much worst. So she kept her mouth shut, other things were more important than her well-being.

The young girl opened the door and she couldn't believe her eyes.

A man with raven black hair that spiked in the back. The onyx eyes... Only one other person that she knows other than her Aniki has those same eyes.

_'Daddy please don't go.'_ She can hears those words run through her mind. She felt like tearing up but instead, she only nodded yes to the man.

Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her. "It's me sweetheart, daddy." He says.

Ai feels tears running down her face.

"Dad...dy?" she says in her low voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry. But I came back...like I said I would." Sasuke said to his daughter.

He broke the hug and looks in his daughter's eyes.

They were beauitful, like her father's. She had grown up so much that he was, for some reason, expecting to see his four year baby girl.

She slowly turns her head toward Naruto who gives her a hug as well. "It's nice to meet you in person, kit." He said using Sasuke's nickname for her.

"Hey Ai whose at... the..." Kyo trails off before his dad. "No way...I can't be..." Kyo says. He was just as shocked. Kyo's memory of the man was somewhat hazy. He does remember him being way too over protective of him.

Sasuke's eyes sadden some. "Kiyoshi. You've grown" He said. He was so happy to see Kyo alive. Many things could have happened to him.

"Alright what's going on?" Rit comes from the kitchen like Kyo. He eyes widen. He's dad was back and Ryo felt...angery. Furious even. He clenches his fist tight together. He could punch the living day lights out of him.

"Ryochi. You've all grown up so much." Sasuke said.

Naruto had already releashed his hug with his daughter who was full of joy.

"Um yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I'm you're father." He says and scratches that back of his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked both of them.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. Who knew Ryochi would have a mouth on him?

"Excuse me young man?" Sasuke asked. His son should not disrespect HIM like that.

"You heard me. What the fuck are you doing here. If you hadn't already guessed, you're over eight years too late." Ryo spat.

"Ryo, he came back. He kept his promise," Ai said with a smile.

"Ai don't tell me that ALL this time, you've been waiting for this sad fucker?" Rit asked his sister.

Ai looked down at the ground again. She knew both her brothers had given up hope for his return but she still looked forward to today.

"What are you doing back?" Kyo asked but not like his brother.

"We came to take you back to Konoha. Where you all belong." Naruto said.

"Konoha?" They all questioned in unison.

"Yep. I'm the hokage of that village as a matter of fact." Naruto grinned at them.

Ryo felt even more angry, why did they have to miss out on so much? Why did they have to suffer without both parents and they were damn well alive?

His black bangs covered his eyes. He didn't even want then to even be here at this moment. Ryo always told himself, that if he saw his good-for-nothing 'dad' he was going to beat the crap out of him.

Kyo was the same way however he couldn't. He was angry, but seeing his sissy smiling truely was a blessing. After all she went through, she needed something to smile about.

Ai was so happy. Her whole family was here and for the very first time.

"You know this would be the perfect family moment if Mika and Ayame was here." Naruto smiled.

And that's when Ai suddenly wasn't feeling so good.

"Who are they?" Kyo asked.

"Well Mika is your...youngest sister." Sasuke said. "And Ayame is your cousin but she lives on her own on her own choice." Sasuke explain.

They froze when they heard 'younger sister.' Yes Ryo and Ai knew about her but still...

"I think I'm going to bed." Ai said suddenly in a very low voice. "It was nice seeing you again daddy and father. Goodnight everyone." She just felt so down and depressed and her legs we're really now hurting her. She might as well go get some rest.

"But Ai...what's wrong?" Sasuke was about to chase after her when Ryo stepped in his way.

"Okay you came and saw us. Now you can just leave." Ryo said.

"I'm not leaving, I haven't seen you guys in over eight years. " Sasuke said.

"And I'm just meeting you guys for the first time too." Naruto said.

"Yeah well...WE DON'T NEED YOU." Ryo shouted. "We've been completely fine on our own. without either of you. So yourselves a favor and GO HOME!" Ryo shouted and he went after his sister.

* * *

Sasuke knew something like this would happen. His children hated him. He felt so empty right now.

"Eight years is a long wait," Kyo said with his arms crossed over his chest. "Especially for your parents."

"I'm so sorry. I did it for you're protection I swear." Sasuke was about to do the one thing he hasn't done in a long time, cry.

"Those words don't turn back time. We NEEDED you. Sissy needed you, Rit needed you and...I needed you." Kyo said and he continues, "Where were you when Ai was watching out that window every night for YEARS waiting for you to return?" He said pointed at the window right by the front door. "Where were you when Ryo needed emergency surgery and was scarred to death? Or when we got goods grades and you wasn't there to congradulate us? And WHERE WERE YOU WHEN AI ALMOST GOT RAPED THE OTHER DAY HUH?" Kyo was yelled with fury. "You saw the bandages on her legs right? That happened the other day." Kyo explained and both Sasuke and Naruto felt so sick to their stomaches.

* * *

Upstairs, I was laying down on her bed face-front. Ryo started to rub her back to calm her down some since she started crying.

"Too much to take huh?" Ryo asked and she only sried still. "Yeah me too. I just cant believe that he came back y'know? I hate him and he's back. Hey sissy, what made you upset anyway? Was it when they mentioned Mika? Are you jealous?"

Ai couldn't believe it, these feelings of bitterness towards someone that she doesn't even know. She felt so awful that it was breaking her inside.

"It's okay y'know. Too feel that way against a sibling. Especially someone who lived with there parents since they were born. To be honest. I've even felt jealous when we were little and Kyo had most of dad's attention remember?"

Ai shock her head no.

"I can bearly remember myself but every time I though of dad, I always saw him with Kiyoshi and that made me so angry, that I would go out of my way for his attention, even fight my own diseased brother. I still hate him, but no longer Kyo. cause I remember that he NEEDED the attention. He'd always get hurt and wouldn't know it, like today for instance." Ryo said."By the way? does you're legs hurt?"

Ai was already asleep. So Ryo lifted her up some and was able to pull her lavendar blaket over her. She looked so peaceful in her gentle sleep. Luckliy for him, she didn't wake up so he closed the door and went back down stairs to deal with his 'issues.'

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Kyo were downstairs not saying a single word to each other. Ryo storms down and looks at Sasuke.

"You." He says pointing at Sasuke. "And Me." He says pointing at himself. "Outside right now." Ryo said and he goes outside.

They followed him outside and out to a field that was their yard.

"Ryochi Itachi-Taro Uchiha what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow I haven't heard that in a long time. As for this?" Ryochi says sacrcastically and truthfully. "Well we're going to fight. Me and you." Ryo said.

"What? I can't fight my own son." Sasuke said.

"Hey if you win, we'll go with you, to Konoha but if I win, well let's just see what happens." Ryo was being smug as ever. Much like Naruto back when he was a genin and thought that he could take Kakashi head on.

"Sasuke you can't fight him, he's not even a genin yet." Naruto said.

"Rit you better think clearly, remember all those days of your training?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Well dad is a jonin level shinobi with a lot more experince than you."

"Hey give me some credit will ya? I'm not that weak, I'm top rank in my ninja class."

Kyo just shook his head like 'you moron' and just walked away.

Sasuke and Ryo stepped right by each other. "Don't make hurt you too much." Ryo said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine." Sasuke never thought he'd do this and to his eldest child but he smirked and thought to himself, _'If this is the only way for me to be with my babies...then so be it.'_

* * *

Okay I re-edited this chapter seeing that it didn't get much reviews like I fixed a few spelling errors and added some more details into the matter. The spell check on here is messed up so I'll send a report about this.

Please Review ^^


	12. It's Okay to Admit Your Hurt Inside

Hello and welcome to chapter 12. Okay I will admit, that wasn't the best chapter I ever had for this story since I didn't get many reviews. (I only got one T~T) so thank you ScarletCarmellia for reviewing. As a reward, here is a bowl of ramen for Ichiraku ramen. Enjoy.

Okay so I've been wondering...what is my best chapter ever. Was for this story? Sasuke's Pregnancy? Or maybe from my other two like Ai Uzumaki or Dear Dad perhaps? And if you hadn't read any of those go check them out.

Okay with my challenge up and in affect. (I want reviews people) let's get started...

In the last chapter, Sasuke and Naruto show up at the triplet's house and Ryo and Kyo (mainly Ryo) get pissed. With Ai in her room, sleeping away her pain, Ryochi challenges his own mother, Sasuke, to a fight and Sasuke agrees. Ryo says that if he loses, then all three of them will go to Konoha without a fight.

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 12

(Third Person POV)

Ai was sleeping in her bed. Her imagination runs wild during her sweet little dreams. Little aware of the events taking place around her. Her only care at this moment only resides in her dreams.

* * *

(Ai's Dream, Still Third Person POV)

_If like a party. A nice, ballroom setting with a grand stair case in the background. A red carpet lead down the stairs. Everyone was either dance or enjoying each other's company but idle conversatation and sipping some drinks. All the men were in tuxeos and the women were in traditional ballroom gowns. Music was playing in the background, ever so gently. _

_The grand double doors that was at the top of the stairs started to open by Ryochi and Kiyoshi. They too were in tuxeos. Ryo was in a Black tuxeo with a red rose in his pocket while Kyo's was a white tuxeo with a red rose in his pocket as well. _

_Everyone in the room looked up the stair case and she was coming out. _

_Ai is wearing a elegant red dress with ruffles and matching gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair had lose curls that looked so natural on her rather than used with a curling iron. She too had a rose but it was in her hair. _

_No one said a single word but only looked in amazment. No one even dared to even move from their spots. _

_Until HE stepped forward. _

_Ai gasped a little, it was barely noticeable, as she turned to her eldest brother, Ryo, then to Kyo. _

_They were smiling gently at her and the nodded their heads. _

_Before she goes down, she feels someone wrapping their arm around her arm. She looks up and sees her dad. _

_"Let me lead you down sweetheart." He said and Ai was about to tear up. She never thought that this day would come, even its just a dream._

_She picked up the front of her dress as to not step on it and fall over, and started walking down the grand stair case with Sasuke. She sees everyone looking at her and she blushes a little._

_"Don't be embrassed, their just jealous of you." Sasuke said as he and Ai walked down the stair case. _

_As soon as they reached their bottom step, the man, who'd stepped forward approached them. _

_His hair was red and he wore a black tux. His eyes were a jade color. He was just a 3-5 iches taller than Ai. The young man was Yuki Sabaku_

_"Excuse me sir, but I would like a dance with your daughter this evening." He asked in a kindly matter. _

_Ai looks up at Sasuke and he lets her go. Giving her premission and he nodded as well. _

_Yuki offers his hand and Ai shyly accepts it and she is lead to the center of the ballroom dance floor. _

_She quickly glances over and sees her daddy going over to where her father, Naruto was standing in a simliar white tux that Kyo is wearing. He too nods at her and which see smiles at. As a way of saying 'thank you.' _

_She and Yuki get into the proper dancing positon, with his left hand on her lower back and her's on his. The music starts again and Yuki leads the dance like a man is suppose too. _

_"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said. _

_"Wha-what do you mean?" Ai asked with a little bit of a stutter._

_"Trust me," he said before leaning into her ear. "Everything will be okay." and everything was vanishing like dust to the wind. The room, Yuki,... her family...everything..._

_Ai was scarred, she didn't want this to, not yet..._

_"Oh no, Please wait." she begged to no avail. _

_However she did appear in front of Kyuubi's cage. She looked up and sees Kyuubi. _

_"So were you surprised?"_

_"Surprised about...Oh you mean seeing daddy and father? Of course I was but it was the good surpirsed." Ai said really quickly. _

_"Okay okay, well good. So did you enjoy you're little dream?" Kyuubi asked._

_"You mean the ballroom dream?" Ai asked innocently._

_"Yeah, you know you're still in the dress right?" Kyuubi asked._

_Ai looked down and she gasped. She was indeed still in the dress. _

_"You look very cute in it." Kyuuni said. _

_"Oh eh... thank you." Ai said and bowed to Kyuubi. _

_"Please Ai, you don't need to bow to me. Now tell me what on your mind?" _

_Ai blinked, "My mind?"_

_"Yes, something to do with Naruto and Sasuke's little brat or something like that?" Kyuubi asked saying like the fox wasn't paying attention or that she did't care._

_Ai suddenly got a little sad. "Oh you mean Mika? Well...maybe...I don't know." Ai said. She was ashamed to feel this way, she shouldn't be jealous of anyone else. Especially her little sister._

_"Mika huh...well all I can really say is that Naruto and Sasuke has spoiled her tp death so she now this bratty little girl. who gets whatever she wants." Kyuubi said. "You, Ai, are a much better person than she is and your parents will and probably already have, seen that in you." Kyuubi stated. _

_"Really?"_

_Kyuubi nodded. "And besides, maybe if you go to Konoha, maybe you and Yuki can get together." _

_Ai blushed so madly._

_"Well my work here is done, well you wanna sleep some more or wake up now?"_

_"I kinda wanna sleep some more, my legs still hurt so I need to get as much rest as I can." Ai smiled._

(End Of Dream)

* * *

Ryo and Sasuke were on oppsite sides of the field. Ryo was very serious about fight Sasuke. Sasuke shrugs it off, knowing full well that he wasn't going to hurt his son...that much. To Sasuke, Ryo was way passed do for a spanking (AN: Like how a parent hits there kid's butt to teach them a lesson, you perverts).

Naruto was watching up on the deck now with Kiyoshi. They didn't want to be in the way. Not to mention, Kyo couldn't take the risk of getting injuried for the third time that day.

Ryo gets into a fighting stance. "You ready?" He asked.

"I've been ready. Your move son." Sasuke said.

Ryo throws shuriken from his pouch which Sasuke deflected by pulling out a kunai from his pouch and blocks his attacks. By the time he deflected them, he wasn't there so Sasuke was on his guard.

Up...down...left... right. Ryo wasn't in plain sight. Which only meant...

"Too Late." Ryo said and he was able to punch his dad over and into some trees. Ryo was strong.

Sasuke got up and wiped some blood that was now on his lip. "Wow Ryochi, you've been training I see."

"Damn right I have been, aside from raising my siblings and what not." Ryo smirked.

"Well let's see you do that again." Sasuke said and Ryo charges at Sasuke.

* * *

Mainly Sasuke was blocking and Ryo was throwing the punches. Soon enough, his sharingan was activated and he found a open spot on his dad and got a good hit.

Soon after that blow, Rit did an uppercut and Sasuke went into the air.

Ryo jumps into the air, higher than Sasuke and with both hands, get knocked him into the ground; hard.

Sasuke gets up and Ryo lands on the ground.

"You're good Ryochi, much like me when I was you're age. You even activated your sharingan. Tell me, do you remember that age you were you first activated it?" Sasuke asked.

"I was six and I was angry since some assholes were picking on Ai." Rit said.

"I see..." Sasuke said. He was sad that he'd missed the first time his son had activated his sharingan. He was too distracted that he didn't even see Rit coming up and he puched Sasuke.

Ryo just kept punching Sasuke. Letting his anger get the best of him. However Sasuke was still standing there, taking the punches.

_'Why?...Why does he just take it?...' _Ryo asked himself angerily.

Sasuke had realized that Ryo was only angry at him, like he expected. Ryo needed to just let it all out, just like he had to do when he was younger. Ryochi just needed to get it all out of him.

At this point, Ryo was getting exhausted and Sasuke was bloody and bruised, but still standing. Ryo was taking deep breathes, sweating and he falls on his knees.

"Why?"

Sasuke looked at his eldest child. "Why what?"

"Why won't you just give up. I mean, look at you," Ryo was amazed.

"I'll be fine, physical injuries will heal eventually." Sasuke said. "Emotional injuries take a long time to recover."

Ryo got back on his legs and started to run up to Sasuke, attacking him. "Shut up!" Rit shouted and he threw another punch at Sasuke, hitting him in the face.

Ryo was fighting back his tears. He was so frustrated and his emotions were everywhere. He hadn't cried in such a long time but he couldn't let his enemy see his internal conflict within himself so he just kept punching again.

As Ryo as punching Sasuke, only one thing kept popping in his head; he was seeing his son when he was only four years old, crying into a pillow like that time when he and Kyo had gotten into a wrestling match (AN: Its the fight that is explained in Sasuke's Pregnancy, the last chapter I believe).

Ryo was hurting inside.

Before the next punch was thrown, Sasuke grabbed his fist and pulled Ryo closer to him, an quickly pulling him close to his chest, embracing him. Ryo started to struggle to get out but with most of his strength out of him, and Sasuke, pretty much at a 100 percent, Ryo was weak. But that didn't mean that he'd give up trying.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, secretly telling him to leave them alone and o go back into the house. Naruto nodded at the response and told Kyo. "Hey why don't we leave these two alone for a while huh? Amybe we can check on Ai and see how she's doing." Naruto said and he patted Kyo's back. Kiyoshi didn't say anything and went inside, followed by Naruto.

"Ryo, calm down." Sasuke said but Ryo wasn't gonna give uo that easily.

"No, you abandoned us, why should you even be here?" Ryo asked.

"Because you don't fully understand why I left do you?"

"I don't care, you left and that all that matters." Rit said pulling away but Sasuke wasn't letting go.

"Ryochi, the ONLY reason I left was to protect you and your siblings. Do you not rememerb when that man came around you and you ran you to me, scarred?" Sasuke asked.

"...I...somewhat...remember." Ryo said calmy but his voice was some what scratchy from yelling a lot.

"Well if hadn't of left, you...might be alive right now. Yes, I did kill him and I tried to get back to you and your siblings, but a lot of things had happened."

"Those are just excuses!" He shouted. "You left because you didn't want us anymore. You didn't want to be a parent anymore."

That's when Sasuke lost it.

He then slapped Ryo's face, knocking a few tears from his blue eyes. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT! I wanted you and your brother and sister before you were even born. I would do anything you guys, even if it meant never being around, I'd do it." Sasuke snapped. "You all are my children, you have no idea how much I missed you Ryo. I'm so very sorry that I left and missed everything. If I could take it all back, I would damn it!"

Ryo was flabbergasted. He had no idea what to say. He had been so angry for years, hating him, and at the same time, missing him.

Ryo just closed his eyes and turned his head away, fighting the tears. Sasuke knelt down on one knee and pulled his son closer to him, into a hug.

"Ryo, it's okay to cry now." Sasuke said.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck slowly and shyly, and he buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and he no longer fought.

He cried.

"Shh. It's okay Ryo, I'm here and I will never abandoned you ever again. I promise." Sasuke tried to soothe his son.

"You..should have...came back...why...didn't you?" He asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry and I will try my best as your dad to replace and to make a mends with all of you. Just please forgive me son." Sasuke said and he was tearing up as well.

* * *

Okay that was touching...in a way. Hope this chapter was better than the last.

Please Review ^^


	13. Sweet Dreams Children

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 13. At this moment, as I'm typing this, I'm watching Shane Dawson on on iPod Touch. He is fucking funny as hell. If you hadn't heard of him, you HAVE to check him out. And if you do watch and love Shane Dawson, holler with your home girl right here!

Okay so switching gears here, let's get on with today's chapter shall we?

In the last chapter, Ryo and Sasuke have that little battle and pretty much what happened was that Ryo ended up crying on his dad's shoulder.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 12

(Third Person POV)

"Ryochi."

Sasuke said trying to get his son's attention. Ryo hadn't said anything in over five minutes. His head was limp on his shoulder.

"Ryo are you okay?" Sasuke asked and he suddenly hears gentle snoring.

Ryo had fallen asleep.

He must even more tired than what he let on. Sasuke gets on his feet and lifts up Ryo's feet. He rested on hand on his back so he was carrying him bridal style now. Ryo's arms were still wrapped around his 'mother's' neck.

He looked so peacefully asleep. Like he did when he was little and a lot like Naruto.

Sasuke carried him inside of their house.

* * *

Naruto and Kyo weren't exactly getting off on the right start. Kyo was looked completely bored or was just really tired and just didn't want to say anything.

"So Kiyoshi." Naruto said trying to break the slience.

"Most people call me Kyo, just so y'know." Kyo said as he rested his head in his hand. His elbow was resting on the kitchen table.

"Right Kyo, so what do you do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"Cutting myself."

Naruto eyes widen. Was his son serious?

"Are you...serious?"

Kyo just rolls his eyes. "No what would be the point? People cut themselves so that they can remember that they still feel pain, I can't so why scar up my body more than it already is?" Kyo said.

"You know what, you act like your mother you know that?" Naruto said.

"My what?"

"Sasuke. You act like Sasuke." Naruto clearified.

Kyo just gets up and excuses himself to go to bed.

"Kyo I-" Naruto sighed and just thought he'll try again later.

* * *

As Kyo was going up the stairs, he hears the front door opening and he looks back. He sees Sasuke carrying Ryo, bridal style.

"He okay?" Kyo asked.

"He's just tried, he fell asleep." Sasuke said. "So is your bedroom the same room since I left?" Sasuke asked knowing that he could carry Ryo forever.

"Yeah, just follow me." Kyo said in the same voice that Sasuke carrys.

The two went upstairs and Kyo opens his bedroom. There were two larger beds then eight years ago. They were twin sized. One bed had a railings at the back like head boards, the other didn't have one.

Kyo flips on the light switch and they both walk into the room.

Sasuke's eyes some what widen at the transformation that their bedroom. There was posters on the wall. People of which he has never even heard of like Anarbor (1),On/Off (2), and 30 Seconds to Mars (3).

"Ryo's bed is the one without the bars. You can lay him down there." Kyo said and Sasuke did just that. He's pulled out the covers and laid him undeneathe them. He unwrapped Ryo's arm frm around his neck and he tugged his son in, like when he was little.

Kyo, who was waiting for Sasuke to leave, just leaned against the wall. Sasuke was about to leave the room when he saw Kyo.

"Kyo, you hate me too, don't you?"

"I really don't know what I feel anymore, Yes I'm mad and WAY beyond pissed at you, but I just...don't know how to feel anymore." Kyo admitted.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't find the words.

"We still have your old bedroom y'know?" Kyo said. "If you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, you and um...that other guy can sleep there if you want." Kyo said looking away. He just didn't know how to refer to Naruto.

"Oh well thank you." Sasuke said walking out the door but before he completely stepped out the room Sasuke said,"You can call your father, dad or something of that nature."

Sasuke walked out of the room and Kiyoshi close the door behind him. Kiyoshi gets ready for bed and then walks over to his bed and sits down. He starts to dig in the night stand that is between his and Ryo's bed. He pulls out his handcups and places one hand in one cup and the other cup to one bar of his bed, leaving one free hand out. The key was right on the night stand, right next to him and in arm's reach if, and when needed.

* * *

Sasuke was walking when he passed Ai's bedroom.

_'Maybe a quick peek wouldn't hurt.' _He said and he slowly opened the girl's room.

Her room was still the same color lavendar as the day as he left. The bed was white with the same leaf design on the headboards. There was a white bookcase with manga books on the shelves and a couple of movies on them neatly. A few beanie-babies on the upper light green shelf just above her bed against the wall.

On the wall, there was a art work of what looked like a retro looking lavander rose. On her brown dresser, there was a telephone, an alarm clock and he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the picture of him, holding her when she was about three years old. He had left this for her but he wasn't expecting it for some reason. Maybe it was because that his sons hated him somewhat, why would it be different with his daughter?

Ai shifted positions in her sleep. The moon shining brightly on her face. Sasuke looked at his daughter. She was beautiful and innoncent looking. Just like her father and brother.

Sasuke walks over and kneels down in front of her like he used to when she was little while she slept.

He quickly gives her a kiss on the forehead and gets back on his feet. Having to leave the girl to her dreams. Another thing was that the alarm was already set for early in the morning. Like 5:30 in the morning early. So Sasuke decides to turn off her alarm. She was going to sleep in along with his sons. They wasn't going to school tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke went down stairs and Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked...sad.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Our children don't like us very much do they?" Naruto said sadden.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to his dobe. "It's not you they hate. They have a bigger reason to hate me more than you."

"Don't say that. You were at least in there lives. I didn't know jack shit about them." Naruto said and this time he sounded angry.

"That was my fault. I'm sorry Naruto. I should have told you much, MUCH sooner." Sasuke said.

"It's okay Sasuke, well we better get some sleep. I still have my old room apparently so we can sleep there."

"Fine," Naruto said and they both went up to Sasuke's old bedroom and slept.

* * *

The next morning...

The bird were twitting on the sakura tree right by Ai's sun was brightly at the new day.

Noises were coming from Ai, indicating she was waking up. Her blue eyes opened. She gets up by using her elbow as support and she rubs the 'sleepies' fron her eyes.

_'What happened last night?' _She asked herself then realized that her daddy and dad were here. She sat straight up and see looked over to her alarm clock and seeing that it was 7:40 in the morning.

"Oh no." She said and she got on her feet, which were still sore.

She ran through the upper level to her older brother's room.

"Ryo, Kyo, get up it's late." She said and her brothers were still asleep.

She ran over and shook Ryo awake.

He grunted and grabbed his head. "Ow, I have a headache."

"Ryo we have to go to the academy and Kyo still has three more days of school left." Ai said and she quickly grabbed the hand cup key and leaned over her brother and unlocked him.

"Kyo wake up we're late." Ai said.

She shook his head. "Five more minutes sissy."

"Please get up. I'm so sorry I didn't get up sooner, I over slept." Ai said and she ran back into her room to change.

* * *

Sasuke was already up and making some breakfast for his children. Something that he hasn't done for them in a long time. He starts to hear commotion upstairs. So her turns off the stove and goes up there to check on his babies.

"Kids, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he went up the stairs.

"Hey what's with al the yelling in this house?" Naruto asked as he stuck his head out the bedroom door, very sleeply.

Ai's bedroom door opens up wide and she comes up running. She was wearing something that looked like a school uniform but it wasn't. Around there (AN: By which I mean the area that they live), sailor suits or anything the looked like a school uniform was quiet comon to wear, even if you go to the ninja academy.

Ai had on a blue skirt and a white sailor top. Her legs were still bandaged up and starts to run down the stairs.

Her brothers came out of their room. Ryochi had on a black tee shirt that had on the show, Chowder, on and Kiyoshi in his summer school uniform.

"We're coming," Kyo said and they both ran both, went down the stairs, not even noticing Sasuke.

Ai ws already at the front door and she opens it and she runs down the gravel road and without even looking, she trips over a rock that was in her was.

Luck was on her side and she actually landed in someone's chest.

It was warm and she can feel the heart beating. It gets faster and faster.

"Um hi again Ai."

She looks up and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yu-Yu-Yuki senpai?" Ai stuttered.

* * *

(1) Anarbor is a American Band. They have great songs like "Without You" and "Brightest Green"

(2) On/Off is a Japanese band with twin brothers. They play the beginning themes for Vampire Knight

(3) Another Great Band, one of there hit songs would be "The Kill."

Please leave a comment if like any of these bands. I might have on eof the main characters sing them (;P) And a comment about Shane Dawson sice he's so cool.

Oh wow, what a world that they live in.

Please Review ^^


	14. I Want You to Want Me

Hi everyone. It's chapter 14 here.

Okay I had a crazy week so far like the other day. My other story, Ai Uzumaki, was plagiarized so I had to deal with that issue but it's okay now.

I also been rattling my brain from previous exams and my finals are next week.

Okay I have a challenge for you guys.

Ask any question to the stars of this fanfic. The stars being either one of the triplets, (Of course) Yuki Sabaku, Kentaro Hyuuga, Akiko Haruno. Basically all the Ocs so far, even Kaname Mika, Ami, or Midori if you want.

They will answer any question about the story and/or about themselves.

Ryo: Excuse Me?

Me: Okay sorry there are a few expectations like no sex questions.

Ryo: Thank You.

Me: Trust me, he already gets enough of those. So if you submit a question, I'll either PM (private message) you back or I will post on the next chapter's Author's notes.

So without further here the summary of the last chapter, Sasuke tucks in Ryo and Sasuke also peeks in his daughter's room. Naruto and Kyo didn't get on the right foot. The next morning comes, Ai thinks she over slept when really Sasuke had turned off the alarm clock and she gets the brother up for the day. She runs out the door and trips over some rocks and lands in Yuki's chest.

_Flashbacks_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 14

(Third Person POV)

Ai was blushing madly at the embarrassing moment. Yuki had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Where did the 'sempai' come from?" He asked.

"Oh well...since you're older than me and are a ninja, you have seniority over me." Ai almost stuttered.

"Good morning love birds." Akiko said, teasing them.

Ai quickly got out and bowed in respect. "I'm sorry, but I'm really late and need to go." Ai said and she passed the red haired shinobi.

"Ai just hang on a moment."

The blonde girl turned around and she saw Kaname and Kentaro, along with Rock Lee.

How did she miss them?

"Kaname sensei?" Ai said in a timid voice.

He approached the child and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo came out from behind them.

"Good morning Ryochi, I came here to discuss what we talked about earlier." Kaname said to the preteen.

Akiko looked at Ryo and saw the shirt that he was wearing. The show 'Chowder' was a show that her little brother watched and he was seven. "You actually watch that show?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes at the pinkette. "Yeah man, its a funny show." He said.

"Oh well me too." She half lied. He did watch it but only when her youngest brother watched it.

"Cool." Ryo simply said.

The blond boy came from behind along with Sasuke and Naruto and which all the shinobi bowed in respect, even Kaname.

Ai and Ryo looked confused until they turned around.

AI ran up and gave Sasuke a hug. "Good morning daddy." she said and let go and she turned and gave Naruto a hug. "Good morning dad." She said.

"And a good morning to you sweetie." Naruto said and patted her head.

Sasuke looks up and Ryo is looking at him with a uncertain look in his face.

Ryo remembers what had happened last night. Him crying but that was it. Anything passed that, nothing.

"Good Morning Ryo," Sasuke said.

"Morning." He said and he turned his attention back to the other shinobi who had straighten up.

"Lord Hokage, what are you doing here and out of the village?" Lee asked.

"Lee I already told you, it's just Naruto for right now and I'm here for my kids." Naruto smiled.

"Right so sorry." Lee said.

* * *

After the whole party settled down, Kyo decided to go to school anyway. Seeing that he was the only person that wasn't a ninja, he'd just be in the way. However he didn't say that to them. He just said that he wanted to go to school.

(Kyo's POV)

I signed in at the front office and went to my classroom. The second class of the day was starting and I went to my locker. I pulled out my notebook and headed for class. The subject was biology and we were studying genetics.

Yawn.

I knocked on the door and enters the class room. The teacher looked at me, along with the other students.

"Sorry I'm late." I said and I handed him the slip.

He looks at it and says,"It's okay and go to your seat."

I liked this sensei, he was pretty cool. He, however liked to blow up stuff.

My seat was right up front.

It wasn't till the middle of class when I noticed something that tasted like copper was in my mouth.

I placed my finger in it and when I pulled it out, I saw blood.

_"Dad what is this?"_

_"That's blood remember? When you see blood, that's a bad sign Kyo and the less you bleed, the better."_

I remember that coversation. It was such a long time ago but I still remember it.

"Damn this disease," I whispered to myself.

"Hey no swearing in my classroom." The teacher heard him say.

"Sir, can I use the restroom? It's important." I said and blood had spat out of my mouth, making me cover my mouth.

"Yeah go ahead, and don't forget the pass." he said and I got out of my seat and ran out of the room.

I washed my mouth out with warm water and spat it out. The school sink was now draining the water mixed with my blood. When I got done, I took the side of mu mouth and pulled it so that I could see the damaged that I had done.

There were open sores inside my mouth.

I didn't even know they I had bleed chewing inside my mouth.

I let go of my mouth and I lifted my arm sleeve, the one with the bandage that I had gotten from yesterday here.

What is that now, one arm wound, one hand burned and now a bloody lip? Good thing no one said anything about my injuries. I don't make a big deal about them.

I grab the pass and headed back to class.

* * *

By the time I had gotten back, class was over and the bell rung. I returned the hallway pass and went to the lunch room. I had to get school lunch and I sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria (1).

I wasn't in the mood to eat. So I just took my plastic fork and poked my food.

"Boo."

It was the girl with short black hair with blonde and red in it.

"Kariudo right?" I guessed.

"Yeah, nice of you to remember my name." She said sarcastically and joking with me. "So why are you sitting here by yourself?" She asked.

"It doesn't hurt for ome alone time and I have a lot on my mind." I said. Wait why am I saying this?

"What about?" She asked.

"Nothing really, you wouldn't be interested." I said.

"Maybe but I've been through stuff as well. Medical like you." She said. "I have scoliosis, I'm suppose to have a back brace but I don't. My medical record is pretty high on the scale."

"Oh I see." I said.

"So what happened to your hand?" She asked looking at my hand.

"I burnt myself yesterday, trying to help out my sister with dinner." I said.

"You have a sister?" She asked.

"Yeah a brother and sister. We're triplets but I'm the middle child." I explained.

"Oh cool. I have a younger brother, he's a middle schooler but you wouldn't guess it of you saw him. He's like over six feet tall." She said.

"Damn. That's tall."

"So do your siblings go to school here? I haven't seen anyone that looked like you." Kariudo said.

"We're not identical and no, they go to the ninja academy or at least they use to." I said without thinking.

"Oh, so...um...why not?"

"It's complicated. I can't say anything."

"Oh I understand. So come on, let's go hang out some." Kariudo said and she pulls out a 'Monster' energy drink.

"Oh no, not you too."

"Huh what?"

"You actually like those. Ryo drinks them."

"Who? Is that your brother?"

"Yeah he drinks those as well."

Kariudo just laughed and took a sip of the energy drink. "So you wanna go walking around or what?" She asked.

I looked around really quickly, seeing that he has nothing better to do.

"Yeah what the hell," I said and followed her to wherever.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Back at the triplet's house, Kaname and Lee had finished discussing about what happened to Sasuke and Naruto. Both of which were horrified. Sasuke had actually puked when he heard it. This was his little girl and they hurt her. Yes, there was Mika and he loved her but he can only see the triplets as 'babies.'

Naruto was beyond pissed. In fact something like this can cause an international incident. The reason why Lee's team was here was to ensure peace between the two village.

Ai and the rest of the pre-teens were up stairs, in the boy's bedroom because there was more room for them to sit down.

Kentaro kept staring at the blonde girl. Checking her out. He would use his byakugan to see her chest but her parents were right downstairs and he would get the stuffing beat out of him by EVERYONE or worst.

Ai was sitting next to her brother on his bed while the rest were sitting on Kyo's.

This was an awkward silence.

* * *

Back to downstairs...

"I want my children to live with us." Sasuke said.

"That's understandable but what do they think?" Kaname asked. He doesn't like Sasuke because of the fact that he left his own children but he kept his cool and didn't say a word about it. "I tried to talk to them about of after the incident but Ryo...has strong feelings against it." Kaname said trying to put it in proper words.

"He should have calmed down since I'm here now and we're settling everything." Naruto said.

"Maybe...I've been their sensei since they started the academy and they both are really interesting to work with. Ryo calms down by playing music and Ai draws during free time." Kaname commented.

"I knew that they would do something like that. They did that when they were younger. I just hope everything is going to be better." Sasuke said.

* * *

In Konoha...

"Uncle Iruka, when is dad and daddy suppose to be back?" Mika asked.

"I don't know but there coming back, don't worry about it." Iruka answered the black haired girl.

She had been there for not even two days and she already was tried of it.

Kakashi and their son Haru, came into the room. Haru has sliver hair and tan skin with Iruka's eyes. He was the same age as Mika and he had somewhat of a crush on the girl. Mika only got annoyed and became stuck up from it.

Haru ran up to the girl. "Hi Mi-Mi," he greeted.

"Hey Haru." She said kinda annoyed.

"You two play nice now." Kakashi said and he went up to his lover, Iruka and they left the two alone for a while.

Mika looked at Haru. He was such a kind and sweet boy but he always tried to flirt with the girl like if he was a 'lady's man.'

"So sweet thing, how about we go outside and play house?" He asked.

"Which house, the mommy daddy house or the doctor tv show House?" She asked.

"Um...never mind." He said and he hung his head low in defeat.

"That's what I thought." She said with an attitude similar to Sakura's and went outside.

Haru chased after and they actually met up with Midori and Jon. Jon is Akiko's younger brother. He has light brown hair like his father and pale skin. He too was seven years old and in the same class as the rest. He liked both Midori because she was sweet and nice and he liked Mika because she had spunk.

"Okay, let's play." Jon said.

"Yeah." They said in unison and they played 'ninja.'

* * *

Kyo came home around 3:30 from school. He was tired so he just went upstairs to his bedroom. No one was in the room and he just laid down. He turns over to face the wall and he found himself face to face with a pink haired girl.

His eyes widen and he screamed and ended rolling on the ground.

"Oh calm down, it wasn't like I was sleeping with you." She said looking down at the freaked out Uchiha. "Though you are cute." She giggled.

* * *

(1) Okay I put in the cafeteria in because its just a setting.

Okay remember what i said at the top about asking the questions.

The more questions, the more I write.

Please Review ^^


	15. I'm Just Trying To Be Happy

Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of the Uchiha Triplets story.

Okay I have an announcement. I posted a new story. It's a Vampire Knight story. It's called 'Welcome to my World.' It's about a American girl name Ashley and she gets transferred to Cross Academy. She doesn't believe in vampires but wait what happens until she meets Zero.

Go check it out. If I don't get reviews then I'll just pull the story all together.

Okay in the last chapter, Kyo gets home after a long day of school and when he lays down he finds Akiko laying right next to him which, like anyone, freaked him out and caused him roll out of bed.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 15

(Third Person POV)

Kyo sat up from the floor and his eye was twitching. "Why the fuck are you in my bed?" Kyo said freaking out.

"I was resting if you must know, medical ninjutsu takes a lot outta someone." Akiko said and laid back down and kicked one foot in the air, like if she didn't care.

Kyo got up and angrily pointed at Ryo's bed. "Then why don't you sleep in Ryo's bed?"

"I asked if I could, but he said no." Akiko sat up and started to pout. "Like if I have cooties or something." She started to anime cry.

The door came open and it was Yuki, Ryo and Kentaro.

"What happened in here?" Yuki asked.

"Hey was trying to sleep with me." Akiko pointed the finger at Kyo.

"Hey wait? You crazy...ugh I just got home and I wanted to lay down on MY bed." Kyo said pointing the finger at the pink haired girl. "Ryo, get her out of here NOW!" Kyo shouted.

"Hey why do I have to?" Rit complained.

"Because she's YOUR guest." Kiyoshi said.

"Come on Beetle, you're causing way too much trouble for our hosts." Kentaro said and he went over and pulled on her arm.

"Get your hands off of me, I'll leave but you don't have to act like you have some balls, Ai isn't around so stop trying to show off will ya?" Akiko said placing her hands in her hips and closed one eye.

"I'm not trying to show off slut." Kentaro said.

Bad move Kentaro.

Akiko grabbed Kentaro by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the house.

"So speaking of Ai, where is she?" Kyo asked.

"She went to take a shower, and to air out her injuries." Ryo answered.

"You wouldn't believe the mess that cause since nerdy was trying to use his byakugan to peek at her. Your parents were so mad. I was mad too, I respect women enough to NOT to peek at them," Yuki said.

"And where were you when this was happening?" Kyo asked his older brother.

"I was with Kaname sensei. Talking to him about what's going to happen to us." Ryochi said.

"So where are the adults now?" Kyo asked.

"They are having a meeting with the head master of the Ninja Academy." Yuki answered.

"Well that ought to be intersting." Kyo said.

* * *

(Ai's POV)

The warm water feels really good. I love how it feels on my skin. I start to wash my long, thick hair. I noticed that father's hair isn't really that thick. I guess I must get my thickness from daddy. The radio is on. I love listening to music while I'm in the shower.

One of Kyo's favorite songs just started.

_Someone once told me_

_That you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances_

_You might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Cause love wont set you free_

_I could stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me_

_So what if i break down_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about other pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm just try'na be happy, yea_

_Just wanna be happy, yea_

_Holding on tightly_

_Just can't let it go_

_Just try'na play my role_

_Slowly disappear, oooh_

_Well all these tears_

_They feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces, different names_

_Get me outta here_

_Well I can stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_Pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me  
So what if I break down_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about other pain in front of me_

_Cause im just try'na be happy_

_Just wanna be happy_

_oooh_

_So any turns that I can't see_

_I'll count a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim_

_Don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me_

_So what if I break down_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm just try'na be happy_

_Just wanna be happy_

I turned off the running water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel on my head and wrapped myself with another towel. The song "Happy" was one of Kyo's favorites is because I think he can relate to the song's meaning.

I put on clean clothes on and slipped into my sandals. I cleaned out the bathtub and closed the shower curtain. Making the bathroom clean and neat.

I stepped out of the bathroom and I suddenly felt and muscle being pulled, making me falling to the ground.

I sat up and I tired to stretch out my leg muscle. It felt like a Charley horse cramp which really hurt. I used the wall to help me up so that I could get to my room. I started to limp but I made it.

I sat down on my bed and laid down which still hurt.

I closed my eyes and the only thing I saw was Botan's face and how scary it was. I can hear his laughter from my pain.

I snapped my eyes wide open and started to take deep breathes, calming down.

I felt like crying.

I thought that this wasn't going to be a problem anymore since I was saved right? Maybe this was just repressed thought that only comes around when you're alone. It comes when you at least expect it.

Another pain came through in my other leg. Another charlie horse? At the same time? No I was just in hot water from the shower, so this shouldn't be the problem.

No this had to be something else.

A muscle strain? Possibly. Maybe Botan stabbed where there was a lot of muscle tissue at. It feels like I can't walk.

I try to stretch the muscle slowly and it does little good.

Why am I in so much pain?

I turned to my side and tired to ride out the pain.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Several minutes later...

Ai pain started to subside. Thankfully for her since she has to blow dry her hair and get dinner ready for everyone.

She sits up and stretches some.

"Okay time to get everything ready." She says in a chipper mood. She doesn't let small pains get to her.

As she was heading for the bathroom to blow-dry her hair, she bumps into Kentaro.

"Oh excuse me Kentaro senpai, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ai bowed.

"Hey it's fine. So where are you heading to Ai?" Kentaro asked.

"Oh well I was going to blow-dry my hair then I was planning on making dinner for everyone." Ai smiled.

"That's nice, you must be a great cook." Kentaro said.

"Oh not really." Ai sweat dropped from embarrassment.

"So listen, I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime." Kentaro asked with a blush.

"Go out?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, like a date or something."

* * *

Outside with Ryo, Kyo and Yuki...they we're just walking around the hillside. Ryo was carrying his skateboard.

Yuki's demon started to growl in his cage. Loud enough for Yuki to hear.

'What your problem?' he asked the demon in his mind.

**'That Kentaro is asking our mate out on a date.' **He growled.

Yuki's eyes widen and the twin saw it.

"What's wrong with you?" The asked in unison.

"I need to go back inside for a minute. I'll be right back." Yuki said and he ran back to the house.

"Okay...that was weird." Kyo said.

* * *

"So what do you say Ai?" Kentaro asked.

"I d-d-don't kn-kn-know." Ai stuttered. "I kinda...like someone else." Ai said while not looking him in the eye and blushing.

"Oh I understand." Kentaro said and he backed off. "So who do you like?" Kentaro said being nosey.

Ai looked over him. She smiled and shouted. "Yuki."

"You like Yuki?" Kentaro asked shocked at the name.

"Here's right behind you." Ai pointed.

"Hm?" Kentaro turned around and saw Yuki there. He was walking up the stairs. Toward them.

"Yuki senpai. Good afternoon." Ai bowed.

"Oh good afternoon. I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything important."Yuki said.

"Oh no Yuki, you wasn't. Hey by the way, where is Akiko? After she beat me up she just stormed off somewhere. has she returned?" Kentaro asked changing the subject.

"No not yet." Yuki answered not really paying attention to the nerdy Hyuuga.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom, I'm going to blow-dry my hair or else it gets frizzy and unmanageable." Ai said and she went passed them and used the down stairs restroom.

* * *

"You a idoit you know that?" Yuki said to Kentaro after Ai left.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked her out didn't you?"

Kentaro looks away. "And so what if I did, she said she liked someone else."

"That's not the point. You know what she's been through. Asking her out like that, she probably nervous and a little scarred. Think before you do something like that again." Yuki said to the boy.

"She seems fine to me."

Yuki looks down at the ground. "She may seem fine...that I believe that she's hurting more than she let's on...You wouldn't understand." Yuki said then he headed back down stairs.

What they did't know was that Ai had heard them.

Yuki was right.

* * *

Later that evening...

"Dinner's ready." Ai shouted in joy over her meal. There was a lot of food. Her parents,brothers, and Lee and his squad are sitting at the table.

"Wow sissy, you really out did yourself with this meal." Ryo said

"Okay everyone, dig in." Ai said.

"Thank you Ai." Everyone said in unison and they started eating.

Sasuke and Naruto took a bite of there food. "Man this isn't ramen but it comes to a very close to it." Naruto said.

"I agree, who taught you to cook anyway Ai?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Tamaki (1) taught me when I was little and plus I have a couple of cook books that help me with food ideas." Ai said and she sat next to Kyo.

Sasuke looked up and the way the kids were sitting, with Kyo in the middle, it reminded him of when they were infants and they would be laying right next to each other in their crib. That picture just flashed in his head.

Everyone was enjoying each other's company. Naruto and Ryo have found a lot in common. Ai and Akiko started to talk about girly things like make-up which then she found out that Ai didn't know anything about. Even Kyo, Yuki and Kentaro talked about some non-ninja related subjects. Lee and Sasuke didn't really say anything. They were busy eating. However Lee did try to jump into the boy's conversation which was really awkward.

Naruto suddenly stands up.

"Okay everyone I have an announcement to make." He started out. "We talked to the head master today and he said that we could transfer you two to the Leaf's Ninja Academy."

Ryo started to choke on his food. Akiko ran to him and slapped him on his back which caused him to spit out his food. He starts coughing.

"You're Welcome." Akiko stated and she went back to her seat.

"Wait so you're saying that we're really moving?" Ryo, Ai and Kyo asked in unison.

* * *

(1) I finally found out Granny Cat's granddaughter's name

Okay I'm finally getting this story up to speed. Sorry about the boring stuff.

Please Review ^^


	16. Welcome To Konoha

Kon'nichiwa and welcome to Chapter 16 of the Uchiha Triplets.

This week, I'm tried out for field commander for my school and I sucked!

Another thing, have you ever had a pet? Like a cat or dog? Well on June 6th 2010, my kitty Ki-Ki passed away which has left me very upset and devastated. She was my first pet ever and I had her since this time for six years. I just feel so awful since it was completely unexpected. Like I had no idea, she just...died, no aliments, no warnings. She just layed there like if she was going to sleep like always...but she stopped breathing. (T~T)

In other news, I'm finished with my other Naruto mpreg story, Ai Uzumaki. I feel kinda sad because it's over, I feel just like when I found out the Naruto was cancelled before I knew what Naruto Shippuden was.

Sad huh?

But this story is still going strong right?

In the last chapter, Naruto announces that the triplets are moving to Konoha. But how do they feel about it?

Find out in this chapter.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 16

(Third Person POV)

The next morning at the ninja academy...Kaname was about to start the lesson. When he hears most of the girls in the class starting to cry.

"What happened?" Kaname asked.

"Ryo isn't here...AGAIN!" One of the girl sobbed.

Kaname looked over at the empty spot where Ryo would sit. Then his eyes narrowed to Ai's spot. Those two spots wouldn't have the siblings sitting there anymore.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. What snapped him out of it was that the girls started to cheer.

"RYO!" They shouted unison.

Kaname looks over at the door and sees the boy standing there. There was a look of uncertainty in his blue eyes, that Kaname now knows that he had gotten from Hokage-sama. Ryochi was wearing a black button-up shirt with black jeans. His sleeves were rolled up.

He appraoched Kaname and stopped before he gotten too close.

"Sensei, there's something that I need to say to the class before you start, may I?" Ryo asked.

Since when did Ryo use manners? Kaname was a little shocked but he nodded and the boy turned to his classmates.

"Hey everybody, how's it going?" He asked.

"WE LOVE YOU RYO!" His fan girls shouted and one of them held up a banner that said, "We Love Ryo."

Ryo sweat-dropped and then continued. "So listen, a lot has happened to me in the past few days, and because if these events, I regret to tell you all, classmates and friends, that neither my sister or myself will no longer be attending at this academy." Ryo stated as if he was given a speech.

"WHAT?" They all shouted in unison. They couldn't careless where Ai went but Ryo was there funny, cool, guy who had brains and everyone liked him.

His fan girls started to cry and one of them even left the classroom to cry their eyes out.

"Ryo No! Don't go, we love you!" Some of the girls shouted.

"I'm sorry but this has to be, to those of you who are my friends, let's stay friends. I will visit you guys." Ryo said. "It's been a great being here but I'm moving. See ya guys." Ryo said and turned to Kaname. "Continue with your class sensei." Ryo then walked out of the class with a ton of students upset at him.

* * *

Kyo was having his last day of school. Even if his parents came around, it would be his last day. Summer was coming and his body couldn't take the heat. He didn't want to have a seizure.

He would be home-schooled by Granny Cat or by Tamaki but that was no longer the case.

He just spent the day like normal, went to class, then lunch would come and then more classes and he'd either go to work (which he shouldn't even have because of his disease) or go home and wait for his siblings.

Today was no different.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day was when they all packed up all that they could and start to head for Konoha. As for furniture, they would come back and take what they need such as beds and other things. Some of the things they would need to sell.

The triplets said their good byes to Granny Cat and to the Head Master of the academy and Kaname sensei.

(AN: Okay I will admit, I'm being kinda lazy cause I'm really tired so this is gonna fast forward to when they reach Konoha.)

* * *

The gates of Konoha were huge and the triplets looked up at it was 'aw.' They haven;t traveled to somewhere before from what they can remember.

"Welcome home kids." Naruto said and they walked into the village.

The two guards, Shikamaru and Choji, saw the new additions to the group aside from Lee's team (Yes they travelled together on their way here).

"Welcome back." Choji said as he took a potato chip from the label bag and ate it.

"It is good to be back, Shikamaru." Lee commented.

"Where were you Naruto? Sakura has been on my case wondering where you went?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey since I'm back, it's Lord Hokage now and besides, we had to pick up our kids, that's all." Naruto said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Kids?" Shikamaru questioned and he looked over at the triplets. Ai got a little nervous and hid behind Kyo.

"And how old are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"12 and they are turning 13 September first." Sasuke replied.

"Oh so they're going to be in the academy?" Choji asked.

"Well yeah, they still have a few more months of it so why not? Besides this way, they can become full-on Konoha shinobi, believe it." Naruto smiled.

Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"I see one of them already has Sasuke attitude." Shikamaru said, talking about Kyo.

Kyo glares at him. "And the infamous 'Uchiha glare' what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Well since I gotta get Mika from Iruka and tell Kakashi that he is back to being a regular ninja again." Naruto said.

They all started off with Lee's team right beside them.

* * *

"So this Konoha huh?" Ryo asked as he was looking around as they were walking to the hokage's office.

"Yep. Trust me you guys will love being here." Naruto said.

"What's the best place to get a bite around here huh?" Ryo asked.

"Ichiraku ramen, That is where the BEST ramen is on this entire earth." Naruto said. "Here let's go."

"No, hokage office first, Ramen stand later. Besides, we should take Mika is she already hasn't eaten yet." Sasuke stated.

"Fine but we are so going, my children will have a bowl of ramen." Naruto pouted.

Ai looked at the village with mush amazement. She looks over and sees a couple of people. They turn to her and she waited to see what they would do, expecting to get frowns and nasty looks. Instead, they smiled and waved at the girl, making her feel right at home. She smiles right back and continues with her family.

"Alright I have your records Ryo and Ai, but for some reason I don't have Kyo's." Naruto said and he looked over at Kyo.

"That's because you never went to my school and get them."

"Wait I thought that you went to the same...Oh that's right, well it's not a problem, I can just call at that school and have them transfer the papers here." Naruto said remembering Kyo's condition.

"Can I go?" Kyo asked.

"No Kyo, you don't know where you would be going and I don't want you getting hurt." Sasuke said.

"Just like old times huh Kyo?" Ryo said and they both snickered. Ai just kinda stood there, she didn't know what they were talking about.

Kakashi, who was in the office still, stared at the triplets.

"So these are the kids that you hid from us, huh Sasuke?" He turned his attention to his student.

Sasuke turned to his former sensei, but not saying anything.

"Well I better get going before Iruka makes me sleep on the couch so later." Kakashi said and he 'poofed' away.

"Is Iruka is wife?" Ai asked.

"Something like that." Sasuke said not wanting to explain the whole thing.

* * *

Ai walked out of the office since she was going to use the restroom. As she was walking, she looks and sees a child with black hair running past her. It suddenly slowed down and when the girl passed, it looked like she was giving the 'eye' to Ai. Making the older girl stop for a second. She looks back and she sees the Uchiha fan on her back.

Ai turned forward and continued to walk.

Then she sees two more children running toward her. One had black hair and the other had sliver with tan skin.

Ai moves to the side and allow them to pass her. However, they stop and the boy looks up at the girl.

"Hey sweet-thing," he said.

"E-e-excuse?" Ai asked.

"You're cute, and look like the hokage." The boy said.

"Haru, maybe you should stop, we need to catch up with Mi-Mi." The dark haired girl said.

"I'm Haru Hatake, perhaps you've heard of me?" Haru said trying to act cool.

"Oh I'm new around here, so I haven't heard of you." Ai said which made him fall on his face. So much for trying to impressing her.

"I'm sorry for that, please forgive him. I'm Midori Sabaku. It's nice to meet you."

"The same here, I'm Ai Uchiha. Now please excuse me. I need to go somewhere now." Ai said not wanting to say bathroom, especially in front of a little boy.

"Call Me!" Haru shouted.

* * *

"Daddy, Dad, you came back." Mika said and she ran into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke lifts her up and Mika stares back at the two pre-teen boys.

"How are they?" Mika asked with a hint of attitude.

"Mika, be nice, these are your older brothers. Ryochi and Kiyoshi." Sasuke said.

"BROTHERS? Daddy when I said I wanted siblings, I wanted them to be younger not older and I wanted a sister." Mika pouted.

"That's no way to act young lady and you do have a sister, an older sister, she'll be right back." Naruto said geting up from his chair.

"Yeah you little brat." Ryo said.

"Ryochi Itachi-Taro, behave yourself." Sasuke said.

"Fine but of this girl starts to bark orders at us, I'm all for the paddle." Ryo stated.

The door open and it was Haru and Midori.

"Haru, I told you to knock before entering." Midori said and Haru, again, ignores her.

"Yo Uncle Naruto! What's up?" Haru asks.

"Hey guys, well this is great, now you meet my sons Ryo and Kyo." Naruto said and he placed each hand on his sons. "And my daughter should be coming back really soon," Naruto smiled.

Mika's eyes widen. "S-s-sis-t-t-er?" Mika stuttered.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come on." Naruto said and Ai walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ai apologized and she smiled sweetly at everyone.

Haru smiled and ran up to the girl, hugging her. "Ai, my lovely, so you are the dearly beloved sister of Mi-Mi huh?"

"Mi-Mi?" Ai asked and she looked at her brothers.

"It's the little girl that he's holding in his arms." Kyo and Ryo pointed out in unison.

Ai looks over and sees a little girl who not only was being held by Sasuke but who looks so identical to him.

She still smiles and walks over to her 'mom' and sister.

"Aw you are so adorable!" Ai said being girly. She just wanted to hug the girl.

Mika had other thoughts about Ai. They wasn't pleasant thoughts either. She wraps her arms around Sasuke and she glared at the girl who dared to look like her dad.

"Go away!" Mika said.

"MIKA THAT'S VERY RUDE!" Sasuke said. "You apologized right now."

Mika just stares at the girl. Ai smiled and Mika was put on the ground.

Mika had to look up at the girl. Seeing the similarities with her and her dad, Naruto. Then she looks over at her older brothers who too, looked like her parents. Another thought came in her head.

She was gonna lose her parents over these three kids and she was jealous.

Mika started to walk up to Ai and the blond knelt down on both knees and open her arms thinking that maybe a hug would probably a more 'sisterly' approach.

But instead, Mika smacks in her face.

Everyone gasped. Ai was beyond shocked as she placed a hand on the, now, red spot on her whiskered face. Tears started to swell and threating to come out.

It wasn't from the pain from the smack, but the pain that her own blood hated her.

"Mika what the? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Naruto asked.

"YOU!" Mika shouted and she pointed a finger at Ai. "YOU AND YOU TWO," She then turned to the two boys. "GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MY DADDIES WITH ANYONE. THEY'RE MINE SO GO AWAY!" Mika shouted.

Her two friends were beyond shocked, they knew she was a daddy's girl but this was taking it over board.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to Mika to calm her down and the boys ran up to their 'sissy.'

"Sissy are you o-" Ryo asked when he saw that scarred expression on her face. He remembered the very first time he saw that expression. It was after Sasuke had left and after Ai was so upset that her charka...suddenly flared and almost consumed her and started to take form into a fox from the looks of it. When Ai snapped out of it, she was so terrified at not only at the villagers who then started to call her a monster, but of herself.

"Sissy." Rit whispered and he and Kyo got angry at the youngest Uchiha.

"Why would you hit an innocent person you brat?" Kyo asked and without realizing it...

His sharingan was spinning wildly.

* * *

R.I.P Ki-Ki Lynn, you were the best cat ever. (T~T)

Please Review ^^


	17. Your In Big Trouble Now

Hey and welcome to another chapter of Uchiha Triplets.

But first...Hello summer! Yes it's summer where there is no school (for those of you who still attend a school) and we can do nothing all day long.

Ok so with that out of the way, let's get started.

In the last chapter, Mika was introduced at the triplets and Mika gets jealous. She actually smacks Ai in the face (Poor Ai) and the boys get angry. Kyo even activates his sharingan and why is this such a big deal?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 17

(Third Person POV)

"Why would hit some innocent person huh?" Kyo demanded to know. His sharingan was spinning and he didn't even notice.

Mika didn't even look scarred. She smirked but Sasuke was worried.

"Kiyoshi...how do you have sharingan? I thought that you-"

"What that I couldn't use it because if my disease right?" Kyo had cut in and finished the question. "Yeah I did what I wasn't suppose to do. I trained and y'know what. I LIKE IT!" Kyo shouted.

Ryo looked away and Ai subconsciously held him closer. Ryochi had helped Kyo trained because Kyo had actually begged for it.

"Kyo." Sasuke said.

"You know what, you can go to hell, you all are a bunch of cocksuckers anyway. You daughter is barking at us saying that we shouldn't even be here." Kyo yelled.

Everyone in the room stayed so quiet that you could hear people 20 miles away. Naruto got angry and said,"Kiyoshi, you are grounded mister!"

"Up your ass with broken glass, I'm leaving!" Kyo shouted and he storms out of there. Slamming that door in the process.

Ryo helps his sissy back in her feet and she doesn't say anything. She was in a total state of shock.

"Maybe it was a mistake for you guys to bring us here." Ryo said.

"No don't be ridicilious, this was just a rough start." Naruto said. "You brother was just probably over reacting."

"Okay one, don't assume that you know my twin brother a lot more than I do because that would be a stupid move, and two, it was YOUR daughter that started all of this by smacking Ai all because Ai was just trying to be friendly towards her." Ryo stated.

"Hey I never asked for you to come here. I was just happy being here with my two daddies." Mika said to her eldest brother.

Haru and Midori was getting a little scarred. This was something that didn't want to see today. Ai turns her head slowly and sees the two children. She feels bad for them. They were not part of any of this.

So she gets out of her brother's hold and walks over to them. Ai holds out her hand and says,"I don't think you two should be apart of this, come on, you two can be my tour guides and show me around this peacefully village."

"Okay, I'm in." Haru said and he takes her hand and pulls Ai out of the room, with Midori behind.

Now the only ones that were left were the eldest, the youngest and the parents.

"He does have a point." Sasuke said getting serious. "Mika, You are grounded."

"What?"

"For two weeks young lady."

"Oh come on!"

"No complaints. You brought this on yourself," Naruto said to Mika.

Mika's lips started to quiver and she starts her fake tears.

"No young lady, now I will take you home while daddy and your older brother go out and look for Kyo." Naruto said and he picked up Mika. "I'll see you guys when you get home and, don't forget about Ai, I saw her leave with Mika's friends while we were discussing things." Naruto said.

"Oh so now she's stealing my friends too!" Mika shouted and pouted.

"Make that a month young lady." Naruto said and he poofed away with Mika in his arms.

* * *

"Come on Ai, I'll show where all the cool places are." Haru said as he was pulling on Ai's arm though the village.

"Oh well I er... eh?" Ai just couldn't find the words for this situation.

Midori was pulling on her other hand. "Hey let's show Ai the ninja academy." Midori thought out.

"Okay, she can meet my dad and the other senseis." Haru said and they all headed for the ninja academy.

* * *

Kyo was off on some field, under a huge tree, in the shade. There was a small creek that was right in his view so at least he had something to stare into. He stopped using his sharingan a while ago and now he was trying to get hs mind off of things.

He wanted peace and if it meant biting off a couple of peoples head for it than he'd say, 'some pass the salt' because he might as well have some flavor to it.

In all honesty, he was starting to miss his old life. Where it was just him and his siblings. There was some form of peace when Ryo went into the garage and Ai either went and did some cooking or cleaning. That was a decent life they lived.

Kyo looks at his bandaged hand. Remembering how he had gotten it. By trying to help out his sissy. Kyo was careless and he knew it.

He was careless when it came to himself and to others. His disease made his this way. One time he actually got punched in the face; he didn't what had happened and he got back up. Kyo lost a lot of blood that very day.

However it never bothered him. What did bother him was when people told him that he couldn't do anything like become a shinobi. He has some training thanks to his brother. His dream was to become a shinobi and his dad knew that. He said it when he was very little like four and now...that dream would never happen.

He might as well curl up in die.

After all...he only has about 13 more years to even live.

That's right, back when he was getting checked by his doctor, he was informed that people who have this disease didn't live pass the age of 25.

Kyo was no different.

* * *

"Just wait here for a sec, I'll get dad and I'll introduce you." Haru said and he went on the classroom.

Midori was looking up at the blond girl. It was strange since she knew that this was Mika's older sister, but why wasn't she around or even act like her?

"Excuse me?" Midori said and Ai knelt down to her height. Ai smiled warmly at the child.

"Yes? What is it Midori?" Ai asked sweetly.

"I don't mean to be rude but how come this is the first time I've seen you around if you're Mi-Mi's sister?"

"Oh well you see, I lived far away from this village." Ai replied and her smiled widen.

"Do you miss your old village?"

Ai really didn't know how to reply to that. She didn't want to say that the village she lived in was terrible because that wasn't in her naure to see that bad in things. "Maybe a little, but that was because I really had a hard time making friends where I lived. I'll miss he times that I had in my old home but I really don't know since I've only been here for a few hours." Ai explained.

"Well maybe you'll like it here Ai. I like it when I visit here with my daddies." Midori said.

"You have daddies as well then?" Ai asked.

Little Midori nodded, "My dad is the Kazekage of Suna and my other daddy is a shinobi of this village but he goes back and forth between this village and back home." Midori explained.

"Wow that's amazing!" Ai clapped her hands together. "Your daddies sounds pretty amazing," Ai said.

"Oh well, it's nothing really. You dad is the hokage, and your an Uchiha, that's pretty cool if you ask me." Midori said.

Ai titled her head some innocently. "Why is being an Uchiha cool?"

Before Midori could answer, Haru opened that door right in between them.

"See dad, I told you, Uncle Naruto has another daughter."

The tanned man looks at the blond girl.

"Whoa. You were right Haru."

"Of course I was right! You make it sound like I'm always wrong dad." Haru yelled and Iruka he patted his son's head to calm him down.

Ai straightens up and bows. "Hello, my name is Ai Uchiha and it is a pleasure to meet you sir." Ai greeted.

"Oh hi and there is no reason for you to be formal with me Ai. I'm Iruka Umino-Hatake," Iruka greeted.

Ai gasped, Iruka. She had accused that Iruka was a 'wife.' No she feels really bad.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, so very sorry." She bowed and apologized really quickly.

Iruka started to sweat drop along with the children. They didn't know why she was apologizing.

* * *

Sasuke and Ryochi were running around, looking for the blond haired twin, Kyo. Little noticing that someone was lurking in the bushes and he had his eye on the pre-teen boy.

"My my Ryochi, you have grown up so quickly." The man whispered as he was looking at the boy. "Soon my time to act will come and you will be a genin when it happens my little pet." The man started to snicker.

* * *

Sasuke stops in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?"

Ryo stopped and turned to his 'mother.'

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something...someone"

"Come on, we can't waste time, we need to find Kyo. This heat is going to knock him out if we don't hurry up." Rit said and they both went to look for Kyo.

* * *

Oh my, what's going to happen? Can it be stopped?

Please Review ^^


	18. History Repeats Itself Over Again

Hey and welcome to chapter 18 of Uchiha Triplets. Sorry about not updating so soon, I started a new story, the sequel of Ai Uzumaki which is called 'Still Ai.' It about Ai growing up and she finds out what happens during the Shippuden time line and it changes everything. (summary may change as story continues.)

So here's the summary from the last chapter, Kyo walks out and Sasuke and Ryo go out looking for him. Haru and Midori introduce Ai to Iruka. Mika is grounded for being a spoiled little brat. And a enemy has his eye in Ryo.

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 18

(Third Person POV)

Kyo was still staring at the creek water. He was completely lost in thought when he hears someone saying,"Hello!"

He turns to the direction and he sees a girl who was about his age, maybe older. He hair was black but her eyes blue but they didn't look like his 'dad's.'

"Oh...hi?" Kyo says.

"I saw that you were by yourself so I thought that I would give you some company." She smiled and sits right next to him.

"Thanks but I would rather be by myself right now, if you don't mind." Kiyoshi says.

"Why would you wanna be by yourself?"

"I need some time alone."

"Oh well, I'm Ayame Uchiha, what's yours?"

"I'm Kyo Uchiha, please don't tell me that your another sister that I didn't know about." Kyo said.

"Not unless you dad was Itachi or Deidara." She said.

Kyo snapped his head up some and he looks at the girl. "Wait, did you say Itachi?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's a uncle of mine, my older brother was kinda named after him. So I guess we're cousins then right?"

"Yeah cousins. But I didn't know Uncle Sasuke had anymore kids other than Mika, let alone, close to my age."

Sasuke and Ryo appeared right behind Kyo and Ayame. Ryo goes down and shouts.

"Hey Kyo!"

Sasuke follows after him. Kyo and Ayame look back and see the black hair boy coming.

"You know him?" Ayame asked.

"That's my brother. Ryochi Itachi-Taro Uchiha." Kyo sighed.

"Hey...You know better then to storm off like that!" Ryo said being a big brother.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Don't 'yeah yeah yeah' me, You don't even know how hot it is out here, I'm really surprised that you haven't passed out yet!" Ryo yelled.

Kyo got up and he right into Ryo's face. "I know the risk! Don't fucking yell at me like if you my mother!" Kyo yelled.

"Then start using your brain for once! I get really sick and tired about having to watch over you because your the younger sibling and because of your disease! Your old enough to be watching yourself!" Ryo shout right back.

"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Sasuke shouted and be separated the two brothers.

Ryo and Kyo turn away from each other, pouting.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I though while I was gone, you two would have matured and get along better. But you two still act like the four years that I HAD to leave behind." Sasuke said.

"Um Uncle Sasuke...are these your sons?" Ayame asked.

"Oh I didn't see you here but yes, these are my sons. I also have a daughter around your age. Maybe you two will get along but for right now, I need to take care of these two." Sasuke said and he grabbed onto both of there ears.

Ryo started saying 'ow' and whatnot and Kyo said nothing since he couldn't feel the pain.

"You two are coming home with me."

"Ow ow ow cut it out dad it hurts." Ryo said.

"Nope, not until we get to the manor and that is a long way." Sasuke said and they started leaving.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Ai was being lead by Haru and Midori and they were taking her all around the village.

"I'm having fun." Haru said and Ai smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Un-huh, thank you both for being my escorts." Ai thanked.

"Oh your welcome, I can't wait for you to meet my older brother and some of our other friends." Midori said.

"I wonder where they are anyway?" Haru asked.

"Hey let's show Ai the training grounds." Midori said.

"Okay." Haru said and they took Ai to the training grounds.

* * *

"Here we are!" Haru said.

"Wow, this field is so wide." Ai said as she looked around.

"Well sure it is, haven't you ever seen a training field?" Haru asked.

"Well actually..." Ai paused before continuing. "Since the people in my village didn't like me very much, I tried my best to stay out of there way so I never really seen a training ground. I training in my backyard with my big brother Ryo."

"That's...so sad." Miodri said and it sounded like she was gonna cry. Ai saw and she knelt down to Midori's eye level.

"It's okay now Midori, I'm no longer in that village and I'm here so please don't cry." Ai said and she gave her a hug and let her go.

"Okay..." Midori said.

* * *

(AN: Okay since I'm really trying to get this story along I'll for fast forward to that evening after Sasuke finds Ai and everyone is getting settled in the Uchiha Manor.)

"Okay the boys will share a room and Ai's room will be next to Mika's." Naruto said.

"And since we don't have your beds here yet, you will have futons but this is only temporary solution." Sasuke said.

"Oh that's okay." Ai said.

"Yeah, but right now, I need to crash." Ryo said yawning. "I'm tried."

The triplets went to their rooms and laid out their futons and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been a few months since the triplets arrival and everything is getting settled. Ryo and Ai had started going to the academy a few months ago and Kyo was getting really bored since he couldn't go to school.

Summer was here and he had to stay in the manor. Since Naruto is hokage and Sasuke was a ninja, they we're out and since his siblings still had school, he was left alone. Normally this would be a dream come true for anyone else but to Kiyoshi, this was a nightmare.

As for Ryo and Ai, the graduation exams were coming up and soon they will be genins. So they hav been training with each other none stop. Soon enough, the day has come and they have graduation.

Naruto and Sasuke were both really proud and Mika was somewhat happy since she got a huge attitude adjustment. Kyo was proud as well and at the same time, he envied them since they we're living his dream.

Times were really slow and nothing really happened until the chunin exams...

And this is where the next chapter really begins. (AN: Again super sorry about this, it just seemed like a lot of stuff that I felt I need to get out of the way before this happens).

* * *

(Ai's POV)

"Ai, Ai can you hear me?" I hear a voice.

"She's still breathing just fine."

"Where is Ryo at?"

I slowly open my eyes and I see Yuki's face. It was full of worry until he sees my eyes.

"Oh thank god. You're alive." He says.

I sit up and remembered what happened. Ryo? What happened?

"Ai what happened here?" Akiko asked me.

I remember entering the chunin exams with Ryo and our team mate, Heisui and that we were attacked. I also recall that he said he wasn't after the scrolls but something more valuable. But what?

"We were attacked." I said.

"By a squad?" Kentaro asked. I looked over and he was helping Heisui up.

"No it was by someone who wasn't a genin." Heisui said. He has brown hair and brown eyes. "This guy was a total freak."

More valuable?...Valuable?...I closed my eyes for a second to think and then it popped in my mind.

"RYO! HE TOOK RYO!" I shouted and quickly got to my feet and was about to run after him when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ai don't, it's too dangerous, and you don't know where he is do you?" Yuki asked me.

"But Ryo needs help. I can't abandon him! I WON'T!" I shouted with tears falling from my eyes.

"We're not gonna abandon him Ai." Akiko said. "But we need to tell the hokage."

"Yeah. Do you remember what the guy looks like?" Yuki asked as he let me go.

I nodded.

"He had a hood on his head but I saw sliver hair and he looked like a snake." Ai described.

"Well come on, let's go to the tower, Heisui needs medical attention." Kentaro said.

"Right. Come on Ai." Yuki said.

I wanted to look for my brother. Nothing else mattered to me. "I'm gonna look for him." I said.

"Ai you can't he's probably too far now."

"I'M LOOKING FOR HIM!" I cried out.

Yuki sighed and said,"Looks like we are gonna have to do this the hard way huh?"

Yuki went behind me. I turn around and I felt a pinch. Everything was going dark for some reason.

Ryo...where are you?

(End Ai's POV)

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

I feel so heavy right now. Like as if someone is on top of me. I slowly open my eyes and I see a huge light right above me.

I remember seeing something like this before. I tried getting up but I'm strapped down. I tried struggling but no go.

"Hey let me go! Seriously this isn't funny. LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"I'm surprised that you have the energy to be shouting let alone struggling." I hear a voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

I suddenly feel a cold shiver on my stomach. I lifted my head up and I see that it was exposed and there was a cold hand on it. Okay freak out time NOW!

"WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted.

"I'm Kabuto, I'm sure you probably heard about me but if not, here's some history for you. It was cause of me that you and your siblings were born."

My eyes widen.

"What?...That's not true..."

"Oh but it is Ryochi Taro."

"It's Ryochi Itachi-Taro."

"My mistake, I forgot that you mother added the 'Itachi' part after killing his own brother." He said and he was holding up a scalpel up to the light that was above me and that made my blood run cold.

"What do you want from me?" I asked again trying to hide the shaking in my voice.

"Oh nothing much, just for you to carry my heir."

Okay this guy is nuts. "Wait...WHAT!" I shouted.

"That's right. To be technical, it was to be either you or your brother to become my master's next body after your mother. But sadly, those plans didn't go so well and you mother killed my master. Not to worry, I graphed some of his flesh onto me so now you can say that I'm the new Orochimaru." He said.

"You fucking crazy!" I said. "You need to be in a room with a straight jacket on you manic!" I said again.

He looks down and tugs on the straps much tighter on me, making me gasped in pain. "Oh you just wait and think of it like this, you will just like your mother Ryochi. Mother and all..." Kabuto said and he pulls out a needle from out of nowhere.

"Wh-wh-what is -th-that?" I asked.

"Just something to help you relax." Kabuto said and he injected the needle in my arm.

This reminds me of the first time I was put under...it still hunts me.

I suddenly feel my heart that was pouncing against my chest calming down and my body going limp.

"That's a good boy..." Kabuto said and he puts a mask over my mouth and nose. "Don't forget to count to 10." He said and I couldn't help but breath into the anesthesia.

Someone...help...

* * *

Okay I know you all must hate me. This sounds lame at the beginning but please don't hate me. No flamers.

Please Review ^^


	19. The Bad Man Touched Me Everywhere Daddy

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of 'Uchiha Triplets.' Yes I'm updating really quickly but that's because I have what I want and I just have to type it down before I forget it.

This chapter has a warning which is Rape.

I know what you all are thinking, 'why would you let this happen?'

Well that's because it adds on to the story.

In the last chapter, it's fast forwarded to a few months later and Ryo and Ai are in the chunin exam, Ryo is kidnapped by Kabuto and is going through similar situation as did Sasuke.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 19

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke and his squad which was of Sakura, Kakashi and Sai we're off to find Ryochi which they believe (from what Yuki and his squad told them since Ai was still unconscious at the time) was in the sound village. Sasuke was speeding right in front of his whole squad, trying to get to his son.

Nothing was gonna stop him from saving Ryo.

Sasuke blamed himself since he THOUGHT he killed Kabuto and to find out that he was alive and kicking, he was mad.

His squad not saying a word to Sasuke or trying to stop him since this was his child. Why would they?

_'Don't worry Ryo, I'm coming!' _Sasuke thought to himself with his sharingan blazing.

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

Breathing hurts right now.

I open my eyes and I can't see much. It's so dark in here. I turn my head to the side and I see a candle that was lite. The only source of light in this room. I actually manage to sit up but it was a bitch to do since my stomach hurts. I place a hand on my stomach, expecting to feel some sort of fabric from a shirt but instead it was my skin. It felt so tender and I started to run my hand down and I was feeling something that I shouldn't feel.

Metal.

I looked down slowly and saw the horror of staples going up and down my stomach. I've been cut open and I felt so sick to my stomach. When I bent my arm, I felt something at the joint. I looked and I saw a cotton ball taped on.

That was were the first needle entered me.

I started to shiver from lack of clothes...which also reminds me that I serious doubt that I'm wearing any pants am I?

"I see your awake."

I froze in place when I heard that voice.

Kabuto...

He was wearing a long sleeve robe from what I can tell. It wasn't what he was wearing when I first saw him.

"And how are you feeling my little pet?" He asked.

I couldn't answer him. Those eyes...they're pure evil. I've never seen anything like it...and I've seen a jinchuuriki transform into its demon but his eyes we're truly evil.

"I take the silence and the fat that you're able to sit up a sign that says that you're ready for the next step."

"N-n-ext st-st-step?" I stuttered but asked.

He smiled coldly at me. "That's right." He started to approach me and he was pushing his sleeve off.

"This step is going to be...different from what I did to your mother. You see, we injected him with your father's sperm into the artificial uterus like they do with surrogates," Kabuto explained and he started to climb on the bed.

I tired to back away from him as much as I could but unfornatly. there was a wall and I could go any futher than that.

My heart was beating really fast and everything in my body was telling me to run away. That bastard get practically on top of me and goes up to my ear.

"But with you...I wanna have a little fun with."

**(Warning, this is rape scene, I will let you know when it's safe to read again)**

My heart stopped beating for a quick second. Damn, why could I have died then and there?

Kabuto bites my shoulder really hard, making me gasped really loud into almost a scream.

He let's go and starts to trail down me.

I tried to push him off but pins both of them up above my head.

"I'm not gonna let you ruin my fun." He said and he holds up two fingers and I suddenly felt something wrap around them. I looked up and the were snakes that were coming out of the wall.

"Hey what the?" I said before being cut off my a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Y'know I did a really good job on these stitches, it would be a shame for me to pick them out, one by one painfully Ryo. If you don't cooperate with me, then this will be more painful for you." Kabuto warned me and he is holding a staple in his hand, meaning business. I feel blood oozing out but it was only a little bit but seeing my blood scarred me.

Kyo I wish I were you right now, you wouldn't be able to feel this.

Kabuto removes the rest of his robe and he pulls down the little blanket that was covering my lower half.

"I see that the numbing medicine that I gave you hasn't wasn't warn off yet." He said and he starts to spread my legs out. "It's is a special medicine that I came up with. The patient, meaning you, can not move any part of the body that I've numbed...however..." he said and I start to feel something moving inside of me. It was so painful that I started to move my head to the sides, trying to ignore the pain of something in me.

"You can still feel the pain." He grinned. "You can't move anything below your waist but you can feel my finger starting to preparing you can't you?" Kabuto asked.

"Stop it! It hurts!" I said and recieved another finger.

"You don't tell me what to do, I AM THE BOSS. I GAVE YOU LIFE. I AM YOUR MASTER!" He shouted and me angrily. "You will start begging for it really soon." He said and he was using a scissoring movement in me before adding the third digit.

Okay I need serious help! Isn't there anyone out there?

"Oh and be glad that this is you because if it was a certain jinchuurki you know as Ai, then she would be having it MUCH WORST."

My eyes couldn't get any wider. He was threatening my sissy? This guy is going down!

I started to struggle through the pain and received a couple of bites from the snakes that binded my hands.

That ugly son of a bitch pressed really down on my stomach and forced me down but the thing that stopped me in my tracks was when his fingers were replaced with his pork sword which I'm surprised he actually had one.

He starts thrusting really hard into me, causing me to hit him head to hit the wall behind me since apparently, the pillow that my head was resting on before fell the to the ground during my struggle earlier.

It felt like forever before I felt something wet now inside of me and something coming out of me.

**(Okay it is safe to look again.)**

"Since I used a drug on myself to make my semen more potent, there is a greater chance that you will conceive my heir." Kabuto said happily.

My eyes were closed, I can feel myself shaking from the pain. Head and ass was pounding fiercly, I was bleeding in random places, body aching, stomach sore.

He pulls out and he climbs over me and grab hold of my hair, making me sitting up.

"Aghh."

"Now listen to me Ryochi. I won't repeat myself again after this. I am your master, you will never talk back to me. The only reason you were even born was to serve me and be a vessel. And even now, that hasn't changed. You WILL carry my child to term." He said forcefully in my face.

"Or What will happen?" I asked.

He grins and then he pulls my hair and slams my head against the wall. "Or stuff like this will happen to your dear 'sissy' and as your the older brother, you must protect you younger sibling. Not to mention that you will get punished for every time you misbehave." Kabuto said, finally letting go of my hair.

He gets off the mattress and puts on his robe and leaves the room.

My shaky arms that were releases my the snakes a little bit ago went up to my head. I feel something liquid coming out which I assumed it was my blood.

I was so shocked that I haven't blacked out from the pain.

I curled on the side of my head that wasn't throbbing from that hit to the wall which just happened to be my left.

I just want to forget everything that just happened. I wanted to be home, before dad came back in our lives. I put my hand right by my head on the now blood soaked sheet. I wanted to curl into a fetal position but since I can't move my legs, I couldn't curl.

I closed my eyes again and this time, letting the tears that I was holding back fall out.

At least my sissy is safe right?

I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

I hate to admit this but...I want my daddy.

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Ryo was crying and clutching onto the sheet beneath him. Who would have ever though that his would happen. He surely never did and now, he just wanted someone to wake him up from this horrible nightmare.

Little did he know that this nightmare was reality.

Ryo passed out from head trauma and lost of some blood.

* * *

Sasuke and his squad went inside the hideout. They searched every single room that they came across, Not missing a single room. Kakashi and Sasuke and Sakura with Sai.

Sakura and Sai were the ones who found Ryo and the sight wasn't pretty. Sakura went up closer and saw the many wounds on him and the staples running down his stomach to his chest.

She nearly went to tears but she couldn't, not yet.

Sai pressed a button on his com. and says "Sasuke, we found Ryochi...and it's not a pretty sight to see."

"What happened? His he hurt at all?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"Well? Is he or not?" Sasuke asked again.

"...It's worst then you can imagine, Sakura and I are gonna take him out of here as best as we can. You just find Kabuto."

Sasuke was too shock to hear 'it's worst than you can imagine'.

"Right order and out." Kakashi said using his communicator.

Sakura tried her best to wrap the boy in the sheets under him and to cause as little pain as she possible could. Ryo start to mumble something in his sleep but they ignored it for the moment being. The best thing to do was to get him out of here.

* * *

Kabuto must have feld the hideout since there was no sight of him anywhere which infurriated Sasuke to no end. He does that to his son and just leaves!

Kakashi and Sasuke went to find Sakura and Sai since they have Ryo.

"RYO!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura was laying him down on the ground. The sun was setting and the trees gave them cover.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in a low voice and then her eyes narrowed back at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke could have a heart attack right at that moment. Ryo looked more dead than alive.

"He has bite marks in his hands and some head trauma. There are staples running down his stomach and god only knows what else. Ryochi needs serious medical attention, most of which I can't do out here." Sakura said.

Sasuke doesn't say anything and of he did, his voice would be shaky and uncontrolled. He walks over to his unconscious son and gently lifts him up. "Let's go," Sasuke said and they headed back for Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke cursed himself over and over again many times in his head.

They have taken a few breaks, much to Sasuke's dislike but he couldn't carry his son if he was tired. Ryo hasn't woken up thankfully during there trip because they wouldn't know how he'd react. He could possible freak out and hurt himself even worst.

By the time they return to Konoha, there was a medical staff ready from patient treatment. Sasuke ran to the hospital and as soon as he got there, the staff had a gurney waiting for him. Sasuke laid him down and followed him as far as he could until the hit the examination room and he couldn't go any further than that.

* * *

Okay that's as far as I'm going tonight. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading.

Please Review ^^


	20. Ryo's Panic

Welcome back to the Uchiha Triplets. And Hopefully most of you are still reading this story still.

Well I do enjoy the reviews that I receive.

Oh and I wanna say something. Well I was watching this anime called 'Clannad,' recently and I see that there are these twin girls on there and their names happen to be 'Ryou' and 'Kyou.'

(O_o) - This was my expression when I saw it. I was like, wow what a con-wink-a-dink. I was amazed.

Well I just wanted to put my two cents on that so let's start the story...

In the last chapter, Ryo was raped by Kabuto and Sasuke and his squad find him and bring him back to Konoha but what will be the after math of all this?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 20

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke was in the waiting room area. His head hung low with his bangs covering his was personally looking over Ryochi. She's the best and he could trust her with his child.

Ai was in a room here as well since they were in the chunin exam and she had a couple of minor injures.

Naruto went to check on Mika and Kyo at the manor. He didn't say anything to them since they would be panicing. In fact, they didn't even know that Ryo was taken. Kyo would be baby-sitting Mika for the rest of the day. He did promise to be at the hospital as soon as he can.

_'Please be okay Ryo...I just hope that for your sake...you're not...' _Sasuke let he mind drift, not wanting to think that way.

He looks up and sees the blond haired medic. Her expression did not justice in saying anything positive.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Kabuto did a really work on him," Tsunade sighed before continuing. "I know that you saw the staples right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well there was head trauma in different areas of the skull. I guess he's lucky that he has Naruto's thick skull. His hand had multiple snake bites. We should be lucky enough that they wasn't poisonous. He has a bite mark on his neck and internal bleeding which we manage to stop." Tsuande said.

"That's good, anything else?"

"...There is something...we found dried semen in his enter thigh and in his...rear-end. My guesses are is that that sicko raped him. I'm sorry to say it but, I believe that the similar producer that was done on you was done on Ryo."

Sasuke was sick to his stomach. "Is there...anyway that... if Ryo is pregnant...is there anyway that you could...take it out of him?" Sasuke said.

"You mean, if he got pregnant, give him an abortion?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to say it but why should his son suffer for what Kabuto did to him? It was rape, and Ryo was really young to be a parent.

"It would be safer if we left it in him, but it would have to be Ryo's decision." Tsunade said. "But there is a chance that he isn't."

"I hope he isn't, it's bad enough that he has to suffer from the rape, to care for a child from it, no one should suffer like that."

"We placed him in his own room. He's unconscious still but if you wanna see him, I can take you to him."

"That would be nice."

* * *

Sasuke and Tsunade were about a couple of room down from Ryo's room when they heard. "Stay away from me!"

Sasuke knew right away that that was Ryo's voice.

"This can't be good." Tsunade said and they started to down the rest of the way and since Sasuke was first at the door, he slide it open and he sees his son, using his I.V stand as a weapon against a couple of nurses.

"What's going on in here?" Tsuande's voice rang throughout the entire hospital.

Lady Tsunade, we were only checking his vitals like was ordered and he woke open and started panicking. Nurse number one stated.

"Don't try to trick me!" Ryo said and he swung the stand but not hitting anyone them. "This is a genjutsu isn't it? He's trying another form of torture isn't he?" Ryo shouted and he back up toward the wall some more.

His hand started to bleed through his bandages as his grip on the I.V stand. He couldn't feel anything since he was giving so much pain medication but it was a surprised that he was able to stand.

Sasuke heart started to break. His son who had been through so much, thinks that this isn't real. That he was saved and that he was safe.

"Ryo, you safe now." Sasuke said and he came closer to Ryo.

Ryo only swung the I.V stand, accidentally ripping out the I.V from his arm, but he couldn't care at the moment. He just wanted to get these crazy people away from him.

"No! I know your tricking me KABUTO! I will never call you master! Never!" Ryo said which shocked Sasuke to no extended.

It could have been from the experiment, the rape, or the many time Ryo's head was slammed against the wall but he just wouldn't believe anything that anyone said.

* * *

(About a few minutes ago...)

Panting can be heard in the hallways of Konoha hospital, along with foot steps of bare feet.

Ai Naruko Uchiha was running to find out what was going on. She had heard from of nurses who were talking that her daddy had found Ryochi and that he was here and she was determine to see what was what.

Yuki, who was sitting by her hospital bed at the time, was following the girl. He wasn't sure that if she was mad at him for knocking her unconscious and stopping her from finding the eldest Uchiha Triplet or was too worried about her family to even notice him.

"Ai! Slow down!" Yuki shouted to her but it went on deaf ears and fact, she only sped up.

_'Don't worry, Onii-sama. I'll be there!' _Ai thought to herself.

She turned a sharp corner and crashed into someone.

"Ow, watch where your going! you little-"

Ai looked up and saw Kentaro. She said and got off him really quickly.

"Oh Ai your awake!" He said changing moods and getting up as well.

Yuki stopped in front of them. "Ai you need to slow it down here, it's a hospital and besides, I've been trying to tell you that your going the wrong way!" Yuki said.

"I am?" Ai asked and sweat-dropped.

"Come with me." Yuki said and he grabbed her arm and started to drag her to the opposite direction.

"Wait! What about me?" Kentaro asked/shouted.

"Go get her brother! He needs to be here as well!" Yuki shouted back.

"Oh no! I forgot about Kyo!" Ai shouted and started to panic and saying stuff like how she was a terrible sister and that she shouldn't have forgotten about Kyo.

Nurses and patients started to look at the scence. Yuki sighed and covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want to be forceful on her but she just needed to calm down.

Freaking out like this wasn't going to help her brother at all.

She stopped running her mouth and she looked up at Yuki with fear-filled and tear-filled eyes.

"I just...want to make sure that my brother is okay..." She said looking down at the ground.

"It's completely understandable, I know that if my younger sister was hurt, I would be dying to find out what happen and in what way I could help out." Yuki said. "But you need to calm down, not to mention, your hurt as well, remember, you were there and have receive injuries as well."

"I-I-I did?" She stuttered looking back up.

"Your arm is wrapped up and a few cuts and bruises." Yuki pointed out by lifting her arm that was wrapped up.

"I don't care about me." Ai said looking at her arm then looking up at Yuki. "I just want my brother! I need to make sure that he's okay." Ai spoke up.

"Stay away from me!"

Ai knew whose voice that was. That voice that sang lullabies for her when she was younger and sand countless songs was now screaming.

Ai said and started running towards the voice with Yuki following right beside her.

* * *

Ryo wasn't going to let the new pain take over him. His stomach started to ache as he moved. He still held up his only defense. Tsunade comes closer and Ryo backs up. He starts to feel cornered.

"Ryochi listen to us, You are in Konoha Hospital. You were saved by you dad!" Tsunade tried to reason.

Ryo said "Shut up" and shut his eyes to fight back the pain that was returning to his body. "How do I not know that I'm being trick to let down my guard so that it will be easier for Kabuto to do THAT to me again. Huh?" Ryo asked/shouted.

"Ryo..."

He snaps his eyes open and looks pass his dad and sees Ai standing by the doorway. Her eyes were big like if they were about to cry. He relaxes some and drops the stand.

"Sissy?" Ryo asks. This gave Sasuke the chance to grab a hold of Ryo. "Hey what that? Let go of me that HURTS!" Ryo shouted.

Ai shouted and ran into the room. "Daddy what are you doing to onii-sama?" Ai asked.

"Thanks Ai. You managed to calm him down." Sasuke said and was trying not to hurt him anymore than he already was but with him struggling, that was a difficult task.

Tsunade sighed. "I really don't want to do this but if will keep him from moving around then I guess I have no choice."

She pulls out a needle and it was filled with muscle relaxer. She didn't want to knock him out completely. "Sasuke hold him still." Tsunade said.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm him down of course." Tsuande said and in one swift movement, she went over and press the needle against Ryo's bare flesh. During this, Yuki was there and he covered Ai's eyes since it was scarring her seeing her brother at like this.

Ryo body went limp in Sasuke's hold but he was still conscious none the less. His eyes were half open. Sasuke lifted him up, placing a arm under his knees and carried him back to the bed and laying him down.

"Ryo... can you hear me?" Sasuke asked which Ryo nodded.

"Where...am I?" Ryo asked finally realization that he wasn't in the hell-hole.

Yuki let Ai see again and she went up to Ryo's bed and with her bandaged hand, she gently lifted his bandaged hand and rubbed against her whiskered-cheek, allowing her tears to fall.

"You're safe now, and that all that matters Onii-sama." Ai said.

* * *

Okay so how was this chapter. I will take any advise for the next chapter. I just can't believe that I made it to 20 chapters already. Oh and a HUGE thank's to Sasuke's Pal. You really are a pal, thanks for letting me know what I needed to fix. ^_^

Please Review ^^


	21. We Will Always Be Here For Each Other

Here is chapter 21. Well if you are a fan of my other mpreg story, it's updated so go check it out ^_^.

Again, I wanna thank Sasuke's Pal for letting me know what happened last chapter, there wasn't quotation marks so the chapter was really confusing. Well I got that fixed so if ou were confused before, go check out the last chapter and again I'm sorry about that.

In the last chapter, Ryo wakes up and he freaks out on the hospital staff, thinking that he was being tricked by Kabuto. He realizes that it wasn't a trick when he sees his sister, Ai. Tsunade gives him a muscle relaxer and Sasuke puts him back in his hospital bed.

**Warning: **There is a plot twist so please don't kill/hate me afterwards.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 21

(Ryo's POV)

What happened? Why is it that all of the sudden, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Sure I feel a little soreness but other then that, I feel like I'm drifting off.

I still remember what happened and I want answers but I can't ask...everything feels...limp.

"Ryo...Are you tired?" I hear dad's voice. I look over and I see him, he has worry in his eyes. my eyes are only half open and I nod, giving him an answer.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" He asks again.

I shook my head no. I don't want sleep, not now. What I want was...

"Sissy."

Ai drops my hand on the bed under me and sits in a chair. At least she wasn't hurt by that man, like I was. I couldn't live with myself.

I can tell that she has been crying. I know that she wants to give me a hug like she always did but she knows that if she did, I would be in pain and she doesn't want that.

"Please don't cry anymore." I muttered. "Onii-sama is right here."

Ai stiffens up and her lip whimpered, trying to hid the on coming tears. It feels like I'm dying or something and this is my last moment.

I'm not dying...or at least I hope I'm not.

"Ryo I...am so sorry!" She shouted and tears ran down her face, crying. "I could have protected you! But...I wasn't strong enough and now your here. I AM THE WORST SISTER EVER!"

She cried and I didn't want her to. None of his was her fault.

I shock my head again. "Not...your fault..." I said. What was wrong with me? Why was i speaking like this? I must be even more tried than what I think.

"Ai, don't blame yourself," I heard dad saying.

"But...onii-sama...won't be here if-"

"Sissy don't say that." I hear Kyo's voice booming the room.

I turn my head against the pillow and looked over at the door. I see Kyo and father, but where was Mika?

"I got here as soon as I could Sasuke, but I had to leave Mika with Iruka, she's way to young to understand any of this anyway." I heard father say as he went over to dad and then looks over at me. "Hey Ryo, how are ya holding up?" He asks me.

"Okay...I think, hey can I have some privacy...with my siblings?" I asked.

"Sure," Naruto said and most of the people left the room.

Now it was just the three of us.

Kyo pulls up a chair close to my bed.

"Doesn't this seem familiar huh?" I said.

Kyo looks down. "Yeah..."

"Ryo...just what happened?" Ai asks. I can tell that she was afraid to ask.

"A lot." I said not wanting to scare her or make her blame herself.

"Like what? Or do you not want to say?" Kyo asks.

"All I want to say was that during that whole ordeal, I wished that I was you. That pain...was too much..." I said trailing off.

Kyo started to shake his head. "Don't ever say that you wish you were me Rit."

I lifted the blanket that was covering me and I lifted my hospital gown. My staples were still there as I expected. At least my lower half was still covered.

"Yes, I do. And then to get raped after it." I said without thinking.

"RAPE?" Ai and Kyo said in unison.

"And then the snake bites I got from being tied up during the whole thing and then the head banging during the rape and then he takes my head and slams it against the wall." I said remembering it very clearly.

"ONII-SAMA I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY THAT I COULDN'T SAVE YOU FROM THIS!" Ai shouted to the high heavens as she got on her knees and started crying on the mattress, covering her face.

I stopped talking and I curled on my side. Toward sissy. I wanted to cry as well.

"Sissy please stop crying." I said in a gentle voice and also trying to hold off the tears.

"She can't help it." Kyo said and I look at him.

"If one of us is hurt, we all feel it remember? We have triplet telepathy. I can even feel it..." Kyo said and I saw something that I never saw in my life.

A tear rolling off of his face.

"The emotional pain I mean..." Kyo said and his shoulders started to shake. "WE CAN'T HELP BUT WORRY ONII-SAMA!"

My eyes widen. He hasn't called me that in such a long time.

I sit up and even though it hurt like a mo-fo, I ignored it for the moment.

"Kyo, come here," I said with an arm open for him. He didn't say anything but he came and sat on the bed. Ai got up and sat on the mattress as well. I pulled her in with my other arm.

"Listen you two. I'm not going anywhere, I will always be here for the BOTH of you and I'm glad that your both worried about me." I said tearing up myself. "But...okay now, I'll recover and this will all blow over won't it?" I asked. "Right now, it just feels good to have you both here...for me." I couldn't hold in in anymore and started crying.

"Ryo..." Kiyoshi says and I know that this isn't exactly 'brotherly' but I needed their comfort right now. I didn't care if I looked pathetic or not.

I'm hurt in many ways and I need a hug.

I just hope that no one barges in.

"I'm scarred guys." I admitted.

"We know Rit..."

"...We're scarred too!" Ai said as she wiped a tear of hers.

"I don't want to be a parent!" I cried. "That was the whole point of this." I said and they didn't say anything else.

"We're here Ryo." Ai said and she wrapped her arms around my neck but not touching it. "We will always be there for each other." Ai said.

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

No one bothered them that night, they actually feel asleep like that. Together. Ryo was in the middle and Kyo and Ai were on the sides, facing Ryo. Like if they were protecting him.

They haven't slept like that in such a long time.

Since the first week that Sasuke left their lives long ago.

It was the best sleep they all had in years...however...the next morning, something very bad happened...

Ai was first to wake up. She lifted her head and got out of the bed.

**"Ai...you may want to turn around."** Kyuubi told her.

Ai turns around and sees Ryo still asleep.

But no Kyo.

"Kyo?" Ai says out loud and starts to go around the bed.

What she saw wasn't pretty.

Kyo was on the ground, not moving...or breathing.

"Kyo?" Ai said as she approached her brother. She touches his skin and it was very cold. She pulls back slightly and then reaches out to flip him on his back.

His mouth had blood coming out of it. Nothing was moving.

"Kyo wake up." Ai said shaking him but his head only moved but that was from her. "Kyo...please wake up..." Ai said. Then she had to check...

She puts her two fingers and went t his neck to find a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"Kyo! Wake up! This isn't funny!" She raised her voice. "Wake Up Kiyoshi!" She shouted.

"Sissy?" Ryo says and rolls to the other side of the bed. "What going on?" he asked waking up.

"Kyo isn't waking up!" She shouted. "And there is blood."

Ryo instantly snaps up which was a mistake since he only fell backwards, holding his stomach.

"Kyo wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Ai kept repeating but it was the same result.

Ai looks closer at her brother. He has no color on his face.

Ai's breathing starts to shorten at the rise of panic.

"KYO! PLEASE NO!" Ai screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ai, what happened?"

"He can't be...I won't...believe it." She said as she started to shake her head violently in denial.

**"Just accept it Kit, he's gone."**

"Nnnnnooooooo!" and Ai starts to cry over Kyo's body.

* * *

I understand that you all want to kill me. Please no flames.

Please Review ^^


	22. The Ripple Effect Of Kiyoshi Uchiha

Hi everyone...I bet you all hate me now huh?...Well here's chapter 22 for those of you guys still reading this...I promise that there is a huge explanation for all of this so please bare with me.

In the last chapter...in a few simple words, Ai found Kyo on the ground...die

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 22

(Yuki's POV)

**"Hey Get up."**

_'Too early...' _

**"Get up NOW! Our mate is crying and calling us out this is SERIOUS!"**

My demon just won't shut up this morning. _'How serious is it.' _

It wasn't that I didn't want to be there for Ai, I'm just not a morning person and sence I didn't much sleep last night cause I was worrying over her, I wasn't in a pleasant mood.

**"Our mates brother just died no get up!"**

I woke and jumped straight out of bed. I quickly got a shirt on and without any shoes, I ran out my window of my dad's little 'home-away-from-home.'

_'What do you he died? Ryo died?' _I asked my demon.

**"No from what I Kyuubi is telling me, it's Kyo, not Ryo."**

How could Kyo died? I didn't know he was sick? Or was he? Yes I knew about his disease but would that have killed him?

(End Yuki's POV)

* * *

(Ami's POV)

Today wasn't feeling so...right? I just have this weird feeling that something is off? I got up, took care of my siblings, got ready and here I am at school. My boyfriend and I are just fine, nothing wrong there. I have my school work done and I'm not missing anything.

So what was this feeling?

Classes came and went and now was lunch time. I looked over at my spot at our little hideout and I see Kariudo and she looks depress more than usual.

As a good friend, I walk over and see what was wrong.

"Kariudo? Something wrong?" I asked

"Something really bad happened...and I don't know what it is." she replied.

That is the same feeling that I have in me right now.

"You too huh?"

"Hey Ami...when was the last time that you...heard anything from Kyo?" She asks.

"I haven't, not in a long time. why?"

"It feels like something happened to him."

"Maybe so, but we'll hear something right?" I said trying to be positive.

"I hope your right Ami. I hope your right."

(End Ami's POV)

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I wake up to Naruto shaking me wake.

"Sasuke Get Up!" I hear but why does it sound like he's upset?

I open my eyes and I see the dobe on top of me. His eyes were big and he looked like he was panicking.

"Get off dobe, and what's wrong? It isn't Ryo is it?" I asked remembering that Ryo was in the hospital.

"No it's not him but...Kyuubi's yelling at me and telling me to get to the hospital. Something really bad has happened."

Wouldn't you know the house phones started to ring.

"I'll get it!" I hear Mika say from another room.

"No sweetie hand me the phone." Naruto said and he ran to get the phone.

What was going on? Why was Naruto freaking out like this?

I get up out of bed and I hear a Naruto storming back into the room.

"That was the hospital..."

"And?..."

"It's Kyo..."

* * *

Suddenly everything felt like a blur. I don't even remember getting to the hospital but I know is that I see Yuki coming out of Ryo's hospital room, carrying a crying Ai in his arms. I looked back before looking forward again Naruto, Mika and myself stopping.

The hallway was being blocked off.

"Lord Hokage, we're glad you came." A nurse said.

"What's going on? What happened here?" Naruto demanded to know.

"We found the body-"

"Body?" I questioned.

"Yes sir, body, of the boy on the ground. We had to have a young man carry out that young girl out since she was crying over the boy's body." She explained.

"Whose body?" Naruto and I asked in unison.

"He has blond hair and-"

"KYO!" We shouted in unison and there it was.

Two of the medics were carrying out Kyo's body. He was covered with a white sheet so that no one who see the body.

I crossed the line and Naruto was holding me back.

"Let me go! That's my son! That's Kyo!" I shouted and struggled.

"Sasuke, I know but they have to remove the body besides, what about Ryo and Ai and even Mika huh?" Naruto asked.

"My son is DIED!"

"OUR son, he was not only yours you know!" Naruto shouted back.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mika asks but I couldn't answer her.

(End Sasuke's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Everything was chaotic that day. Ai started to cry in Yuki's chest but she didn't know who it was. She was just crying. Ryo went completely numb. He didn't even care that he ad to be transferred to another room during this whole thing.

His eyes held no life in them. The music in his head died.

Sasuke and Naruto were like any parents who children has died.

They wanted answers.

It was no murder, or suicide.

From what they could tell, Kyo was biting his tongue in his sleep, made it bleed which resulted on him choking on his own blood and then rolling over and breaking his neck on the I.V stand's legs.

A complete accident.

Mika didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know why her family was so sad.

* * *

A week has passed and the funeral was being held. However, not many people showed since most of the people who Kyo knew were back in their old village and had no idea.

Ai hadn't said a single word since Kyo's death.

Ryo was released from the hospital but he had an eye on him since he was still hurt.

Sasuke and Naruto were trying to keep it together but...they just couldn't. Mika finally realized what was going on but all she basically knew was they Kyo was never gonna come back.

Yuki and his family came for support. He was really worried about Ai. Not one word had passed her lips and it scarred the living crap out of him. She reminded him of a rag doll and would only move if someone moved her.

Akiko and Kentaro came as well. They were friends of the Uchiha Triplets. Now it just seems like Uchiha Twins and that didn't sound right to them.

Ai was looking at the closed casket. A flower in her hand. She remembers all the good times that she had had with her brother. A tear rolling down her face and she placed the flower on the casket.

"Goodbye...Aniki." She says and turns to go sit down.

It was Ryo's turn. He places a flower on his casket. He remembers the fights he had with the boy, the good and the bad. The training.

"Later...Kyo. Maybe will train again sometime." Ryo says and walks over be by himself.

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

I walk over and under a tree outside.

I needed some time alone. To mourn.

My stomach hurt like a bitch but I think of this as punishment.

I was a horrible big brother and I deserved this.

"Don't look so down and out, what would your fan girls think?"

That voice. Was it?

I looked up and I see Kyp, only he looks like...a ghost or spirit.

"Kyo?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me...Onii-sama." He said.

I lifted my hand, I wanted to smack him for doing all of this. But when I did, it only went through him.

"You're gonna hit a ghost?" He asks and smirks like he usually does.

I was taken back by this. Oh great, so he was hunting me.

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing here right?" He asks and my jaw drops.

"I will take that as a yes," and he laughs.

WTF much?

"Well I was made an offer I couldn't pass up and your in on the deal." He says.

"What kind of deal. Not with the devil I hope." I said.

"No not with him. This deal, is very simple. I will live again but it with your unborn child." He said.

"Un...born...child?" I question.

"That's right." Kyo says and he puts a hand on my stomach. "You see, this body doesn't have a soul yet and since I wasn't dealt with a good card in my life, I'm being giving a second chance." He says happily.

"I'm pregnant?" I said. I couldn't think right now.

"Yeah...and if you let me...I can be your son and have a second chance at living and I won't have my disease." Kyo said.

"S-s-s-on?"

"Yeah...I'll be alive...and be in your and sissy's lives. But I won't remember any of my past life." Kyo said.

This was going way to fast. First Kyo dies and then I'm pregnant and now he's gonna live as my son.

I think I'm crazy.

"So what do you say?...Dad?" He says and I blackout.

* * *

Okay I know that this sound lame but it what came to me so...

Please Review ^^


	23. I'm Pregnant Sissy and it's Kyo

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha Triplets.

I know that the story turned in another direction but I hope you guys its still good right?

Well I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

In the last chapter, Ryo is visited by Kyo's spirit with some weird news. They he'll be born again as Ryo's unborn son. What will everyone think about this?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 23

(Ryo's POV)

A few weeks has passed since Kyo's funeral. I guess things are starting to settle down around here. Ai is recovering from the ordeal quite well. I guess she finally decided that being quiet and crying wasn't going to help out much. Another thing that I notice was that Yuki was at our house a lot more often. He helps Ai a lot I guess. I try my best to be there for her but I have my own problems at the moment...

I'm at the hospital and I had gotten my staples removed.

Dad is here. Father (Naruto) is at his office as usual. Mika is in class and Ai is more than likely with Yuki and his squad.

I haven't heard anything from Heisui in a while.

My stomach is numb and tender at the same time. I wonder how that is even possible.

"Okay Ryochi, just stay there and I'll be right back." Granny Tsunade said and she walks out of the room.

You would think that I would be the type to be demanding answers at this point but I think I already knew what they were going to check.

To see if I really was pregnant.

"Hey dad." I said trying to get some noise in here. If there is one think I can't stand was the silence.

"Yeah Ryo. Something bothering you?" He asks.

"I was just wondering...if you was okay."

He looks at me. I didn't think he was expecting that from me. "What makes you asks that?"

"It's just...I know that losing a child can take a toll on someone, believe me, but I don't think that we've really talked about it." I admitted.

"Hey I'm right here y'know." Kyo said reappearing for the umpthed time. I didn't say anything about his spirit being around me or the fact that he's gonna be my son. People will think I'm crazy.

He's right behind dad and since dad was sitting, Kyo looked taller than him.

"I know we really haven't but...I don't know what to say." He looks away.

"It's okay dad, we'll talk about this when we get home." I said.

Granny Tsunade comes in with some kind of machine. A sonogram machine?

"Okay Ryo, I'm just gonna get some gel on you stomach and just look through with the sonogram."

Why is everyone talking to me like if I'm five?

She places the gel on my still exposed stomach. I wanted to shout out "It's cold bitch!" but I held it in. I know this women had strength. I don't wanna return in the hospital bed or wish to die!

Kyo is now above my head, looking down at me. Why is he making a face? Is he trying to make me laugh? He starts to do an impersonation of Mika and it's so funny.

I try to hold in my laughter. I even had to cover my mouth with both hands.

"Something wrong Ryo?" Dad asks.

I look at him and Kyo was right next to him, imitating dad and his movements.

Damn him!

I can't...hold it in...

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I started bursting out laughing at the doctor's office.

"What's so funny Ryochi? I'm trying to work on you y'know!" Granny Tsunade says.

"Oh it's um..." I try to think of an excuse for laughing. Okay I know!

"I was just remembering this one time, when Kyo and I did this video. I was thinking about the good times that I had with my brother...I'm sorry for the laughing." I said.

"Oh well at least your thinking about the good times that you had with him." Tsunade said. "Hey look up here." She points at the screen. There was a tiny blob and I could only think that THAT was Kyo.

"So you really are pregnant..." I heard dad say like if he was disappointed. "I'm so sorry Ryo, I never what you to suffer like that, ever! You want an abortion, I'll support you and-."

"Wait...WHAT! An abortion?" I shouted. "Hell to the NO!" I stated.

"Dude, not cool," Kyo says.

"But Ryo, are you sure that you want a-"

"Dad listen to me. I've already lost a brother and now your telling me to get rid of my child. Do you realize that I CANNOT TAKE MUCH MORE HEARTACHE!" I shouted.

Wow what happened to me? Must be these 'mood swings' that women have.

"Okay Ryo, I'm sorry for thinking it now calm down." Dad says.

"Good." I said feeling satisified. I looked over and Kyo at me.

"Thanks for having my back but you can be scary as hell." Kyo says.

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Ai's POV)

"So Ai, what are we doing again?" Yuki asks me.

We were at my house and I was looking through of a couple of boxes that were left untouched.

"I'm just going through a couple of things." I say and open a box.

There sure was a lot of things that I haven't seen in a while. Old videos that we use to make when we were little and found out how to use a camera. Old clothes and toys.

Good times.

But they were also some of my hardest times back then...when it was just the three of us.

"Ai? Are you okay?"

I looked up and I see Yuki. I nod and said,"I was just remembering some things. Which kinda reminds me, no one in our old village even knows about what happened."

"Oh yeah, don't you have a sensei in that village...Kaname was it? Maybe if you ask your parents, they will let you go see him and tell him what all has happened."

I really don't think they will...and even if they did, I know Ryo wouldn't be able to. He's been sick these past few days...ever since...

And there's also the strange things I've been seeing as well.

I get off the floor and we leave the room.

I don't think I should say anything...unless maybe to Ryo...

"Hey Ai, I better get going." I look up and see Yuki leaving the front door.

"Oh okay, I'll see ya around then...Yuki" I said and he leaves my house.

I was alone

By unlike other times...I didn't mind.

* * *

Some time later...

"We're home!" I heard Ryo shout and I looked up from the couch that I had been laying on.

Ryo was smiling and dad just walked into the kitchen.

I blink and there was Kyo standing right next to Ryo.

I smile a little. "Hey Ryo. SO how was your doctor's appointment?" I asked.

"Oh it went good I guess." Ryo said.

"GOOD NOTHING! You're gonna be my mommy pretty soon!" I say and heard Kyo say.

My jaw literally dropped.

Ryo glared and Kyo for a quick second before turning his attention back to me. "Hey sis, you okay?"

"Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

I took him up to my bedroom and locked the door. We sat on my bed and he looks at me with worry.

"Ai is something wrong?" He asks me.

"I think I'm going crazy Ryo...I keep seeing Kyo." I admit to him.

He looks at me but as if I was crazy, but like he knew what I was saying.

"So your starting to see him now huh?"

My eyes widen.

"I've been seeing him since his funeral." He says. "I guess the reason why you didn't was because of mourning or something along those lines."

"You know, I can get through a locked door right?" Kyo says appearing right in front of us.

"Kyo." I said looking at him. I miss him so much.

"Hey sissy, I'm sorry for making you cry and all." He says rubbing the back of his neck. He seems so much different than when he was alive.

Happier...

"And there's something else." Ryo says. I turn to him and he has his hand on his stomach. "Kyo...he's gonna come back to us but not as our brother...but as my son." He says.

"Son?"

"I'm pregnant sissy."

He's pregnant?...Amazing! I hug onto my brother.

"I'm so happy for you Onii-sama!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" I said letting go of him. "And I'll help out with in anyway possible."

"Thanks, but you can't dad ad or anyone for that matter about Kyo...people wouldn't believe us."

"I won't but...would this mean that Kyo...wouldn't have his disease would it?" I asked looking up at him.

"I won't, I'll be healthy if Ryo does what Tsunade and everyone tell him." Kyo says.

"Hey it's not my fault that I will have weird cravings which I know I will have." Ryo says.

Kyo and I start to laugh a little.

"Oh yeah and Ai, be prepared, dad is getting a shit load of health stuff, I mean things that we never even heard of so be prepared..." Ryo warns.

"Um...okay..." I said not knowing what else.

* * *

Okay I know that I haven't updated in a while but that's because My ideas are draining away and I need soem serious suggestions on this story. Like what would you wanna see more of? Is there something that you want to see?

Please Review ^^


	24. Motherly Instincts

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of the Uchiha Triplets.

Thank you all whose reviewed and please enjoy.

In the last chapter, Ryo tells Ai that he's pregnant and tells her about him seeing Kyo and that he will be his son now.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 24

(Ryo's POV)

Dinner was quiet and awkward for some reason. Father was home along with Mika. Everyone was eating the dinner that dad made. I look from my seat and see an avaible chair.

The chair where Kyo used to sit. It was right in front of me.

Sissy was next to me at the table and father was next to her. Dad was across from father and Mika was across from Ai.

"So Ryo." Father said breaking the slience. I look over at him. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Why would he ask me that dring dinner? Was it suppose to be some grand announcement or something. I'm pregnant. Big freaking deal!

"Oh I was...okay I guess. Nothing really knew to me."

Dad dropped his chopsticks, breaking them. "Ryochi is pregnant Naruto." He said, making Naruto chock and Mika to look up.

"What's pregnant?" She asks.

"It means that Onii-sama wil have a baby." Ai said in her kind and gentle voice. I know that she would be a great mother one day.

"Ohh~"She says somewhat holding the tone for a unnessary period of time.

I just went back to eating.

"Ryo why didn't you say anything?" Father asks. "And what do you mean nothing new, did you already know abut this?"

"Yeah," I simply said. I just didn't want to talk about it. Even though I know that this is my brother's new body, I still get nightmares about that whole experince. I don't want to make it a big deal like most people would.

"And before you ask, Yes I'm keeping him."

"Him?" Dad questions.

Oh crap, that slipped.

"How do you know that its a boy? It could be a girl." Dad asks.

"I have a feeling that it will be a boy. That's all." I said and ate a tiny fish.

Why wouldn't it be a boy? Would Kami or whoever really put Kyo in a girl's body? That would he so funny though. Dressing him up in those pink dresses and bows and what not.

"What I don't get is how your taking this really easy Ryo." Father says. "I mean when I found out that Sasuke was having Mika, I was so surprised."

"And you wouldn't leave my side...AT ALL!" He says getting annoyed. I guess that wasn't a really good experince for him.

Mika suddenly stands up with her bowl and says, "Finished." She puts the bowl in the sink and I notice that she had some food in the corner of her lip.

She runs over and I stop her.

"Mika, come here for a sec." I suddenly got an urge to clean that off. Normally I wouldn't care less.

The black haired girl stops and takes a step toward me. I get up from my chair with a napkin in him hand. Kneeling down I start to wipe off the food, even with her trying to push me away, I still got it.

"There, you had food in the corner your mouth." I said getting up. I put a hand on her head, messing it up a little. "Now you can go."

She just stares at me as I went back to my seat and finish my dinner. "Um...thanks?" She turns and walks off somewhere else.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the meal that I was given. I can feel there confused faces looking at me but I brushed it off and continued eating.

"I'm finished." I said and went to put my bowl in the sink, washing it off. This was an old habit that I got a while ago when it was Ai, Kyo and myself. A good habit I wanna add. I wipe my hands with a wash cloth and leave the kitchen and head for my room.

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Ai's POV)

Ryo left the kitchen a little bit ago.

"I guess he's handling this a lot more mature than you thought huh Sasuke?"

I looked over and I see dad and daddy talking.

"I guess he is, that little thing with Mika surprised me. I wouldn't think he'd get all motherly so soon into the pregnancy." Daddy said.

I know he a lot on his plate, (aside from his food) but maybe this would be the perfect time to ask them.

"Um daddy, dad I was wondering if I could go back to my old home." I asked.

They both look at me if I was crazy. "Why?" Daddy asked.

"I want to visit Kaname sensei and Granny Cat and some other people." I said being honest.

They both looked at each other.

"Maybe, but we're not so sure sweetie." Daddy said.

"Oh," I was kinda disappointed. "Okay then." I got up and went to my room without saying another word.

(End Ai's POV)

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

I can't sleep. It's about eleven at night and normally, I would be asleep by now since I'm always tired now but I am glad that I'm not for the reason that that evil man won't be there.

I'm just staring at my ceiling, fingers inner-locked with each other on top of the bedsheets that covered my body.

I hear a knock at my door. I immdentaly sit up and I say, "Come in."

The door opened and I see Mika walking in. She was in a pink night clothes.

"Ryo?" She says, rubbing her eyes.

"What Mika?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare."

"So go to dad." I really didn't want her in here.

"I can't." She says.

"Why can't you-" I said, thinking about what parents do in 'spare time.' "Never mind, I don't wanna think about it." I added.

She comes a little closer to me. "Can I stay in here? Please?"

I was about to protest and say no. But instead, my body moved on it's own accord and I had scooted over aganist the wall with the blanket up, inviting her in. She walks over and gets in the bed.

"Thank you Ryo."

"Uh yeah. So what was your nightmare about anyway?" I asked.

"It was about a movie I saw. Really scary." She says.

I can tell that she was lying and probably wanted attention. I guess since she was once an only child, she must feel left out.

"I see." I said and laid down on my pillow. She looks up at me. She really does look like dad and Kyo had those same eyes. Onyx color.

"Hey Ryo. I was wondering, can I touch you belly to feel the baby."

"It's too early to feel for the baby Mika." I said. "And it's still a little tender from when they took off the staples so why don't you wait a while huh?" I said.

"Will you let me then?"

"I guess." I said turning to the wall.

I feel the shifting of the bed as she was moving around. Trying to get comfrontable.

"Say...Ryochi...what's it like to be having a baby?"

"I try not to think about it that much." I said.

"Why not? You get to have a baby!" she said getting a little to excited for my taster right now.

"Mika, I'm trying to get to sleep, will you be quiet and go to sleep yourself or gonna stay up because if so then leave!" I said.

She gets quiet. A little too quiet. I turn to her and she starts to tear up.

SOB What did I do to deserve this?

I quickly think. Um...Um...Right!

"Mika, I'm sorry." I said and pulled her up. I was now sitting up and she was in my lap. "Shh shh please get to sleep, I'm sorry!"

"Hey get off! I'm not a baby and your not my daddy."

I blinked and I looked at the postion that I was in. I let get go and she crawls back to her spot on the mattress; laying back down.

"I'm sorry but- oh whatever just go to sleep." I said and laid back down.

* * *

"So your gonna go with Ai huh?" I said picking up some clothes from the floor and I was talking to Kyo. It was the next morning and thankfully, it was just me and Ai here. Ai was in her room, packing for the trip back home.

Apparently, last night, our parents had made up their mind about whether or not AI should visit our old place.

"That's right, I wanna see a few of my friends while I'm up there, not to mention, I want to tell Ai to tell them about me being dead, expect the whole part where I'm gonna be reborn again as your son."

I just glare at him and continue to put clothes in the hamper.

Kyo was sitting on my bed, waiting for me to get done I suppose. "Yikes, someone is touchy." he said.

"Well, I'm tired from last night."

"Right the whole Mika thing, yeah I saw it. You're starting to be all motherly on me onii-sama. Oops, I mean 'mommy.'" he starts laughing.

"Hey let's not forget, I'll be you parents and what I say goes, that even goes for what you will wear...and what your name will be and such." I said done with the clothes and move on to just sitting on my bed.

"What, your not gonna give me my name?" He asks.

"I can and I don't have to you know. I can name you anything I want." I said with a smirk.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know...I can call you Kyoko."

He makes a distasteful expression. "No, that's a girls name."

"Or even...Keiko."

"You know that I hate that name and those are girls name. I'm a boy." Kyo says. It was fun messing with him.

"Fine I'll stop, I'll call you whatever you want."

"Good and that will be dad or something of that nature." I said and I lay back down.

"Hey I have a question. Are you gay now?"

My eyes snap open. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you...are techinally my mom pretty soon and I'm just wondering."

I haven't had any feeling for any guys like that. Girls yes, boys, no and after that rape accident...

"Listen Kyo, I'm straight unitl other wise. Yes I know that this situation is weird but I'll fall in love with whoever and right now, it will be with a women. I don't plan to get in a relationship right now."

"Oh...okay then." He said.

"Besides, I'm 13 now, and I'm a little young to be having a relationship like that."

"Like that you're too young to be having me?"

"Yeah Kyo, I am." I said getting upset now for some reason.

* * *

Okay so some stuff is starting to build up.

Please Review ^^


	25. Ai Heads To Her Old Home

Hey everyone and I'm back with another chapter of Uchiha Triplets. I'm sorry for late updating.

In the last Chapter, Ryo's maternal side starts to show up and he and Mika start to have a better brother/sister relationship. Ai starts to pack to visit her old home and Kyo in tagging along for the ride to visit some of his friends.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 25

(Third Person POV)

Kaname was teaching his class. Some have graduate and became genin. However, some needed some more work to become ninja.

He was writing on his chalk board, the basics of the shinobi skills and the most valuable.

He drops is chalk on the holder and turns to his students. His appearance not changing in the slightest which to his new female students, they were thankful for since they wanted to see his good looks.

"Okay students, what are the three shinobi basics?" He asked.

The students were not paying attention which got on his nerves.

"Anyone? Come on don't be shy."

There was a knock at the door and the headmaster slide the door open.

"Oh Headmaster, I was not expecting you here today," The sensei said bowing slightly in respect.

"Kaname you do not have to do that, I respect you as a fellow shinobi and nothing higher, so anyways," He says and steps in. Coming into the middle of the classroom view. "Hello there students and how are all of you today?" He smiled.

"Fine." The said in unison.

"Speaking of students, Kaname sensei, you have a visitor, do you wish to see them now or wait until the class is over?" He asks.

"Um now, but what about my students?"

"I'll teach them, trust me, this visitor has come a long way just to see you." The Headmaster nudged at him jokingly.

"Sensei got a girlfriend. Sensei got a girlfriend." Some of the younger boys started chanted, making the girl weep.

Kaname puts a hand on the headmaster's shoulder, "Good Luck."

"The visitor is in my office, and your off for the rest of the day Kaname." He said and the brown haired shinobi left.

* * *

Kaname walked down the hall and into the office of the Headmaster. Strangley, there was no one in there.

Or so he thought...

"Kaname sensei!"

Kaname was surprised from the rear, and found the arms of a girl wrapped around his waist.

"It's been too long sensei." The girl's voice said again.

"It sure has...Ai." He looks back and sees a bubbly 13 year old girl. She giggled and let go of her sensei which he had taken hold of her arms and her turned around to face her.

She still looked like the same child that he last saw, only she wore a Konoha handband on her forehead.

"My my, you've surely grown some haven't you Ai?" He said.

"I don't know about that sensei."

Kaname smiled a little and looked around. "So where Ryochi? He is here with you isn't he?" He asked.

Ai looked down at the ground, frowning a bit. Ryo wanted to visit his old home as well but with his condition...anything could happen.

"Um sensei...Ryo isn't here. He's back in Konoha." She said shyly.

"Oh?"

"Can we um...talk about this over some lunch?" Ai asked.

He smiled. She was such a sweet child. "Sure, I have the rest of the day off anyway."

* * *

The place the went to wasn't really fancy but held dear memories for Kaname, Ai and Ryo. This was the place where he first found out that Ai had gotten abused by the other villagers because Ryo was trying to get some dinner for his family and Kaname was getting a quick bit when he noticed the two new students.

This place was a small shop that served different kinds of food such as ramen and curry. It wasn't Ichiraku's in Konoha, but it had good food none the less.

"So Ai, how have you been in Konoha? People treating you nicely?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, really good, it so lovely and people there are so nice, or at least the people I've meet so far." Ai said happily.

"That's good Ai, I would hate for one of my favorite students to be treated so awful, especially when her father is the hokage." He said. To be blunt, he saw Ai and Ryo as his own child, like how Iruka saw Naruto. "So how are you brothers? You did have two right, Ryo I know for sure but there was another, Kyo I believe?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, I did." Her voice got low.

Kaname turns and sees the girl with a sad expression. She was looking down at the chicken flavored ramen.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" He asked.

Ai looks at her former sensei. "My brother Kyo died sensei."

His head shot up. "Oh Ai, I'm so sorry." He said and gave the girl a hug.

"Kaname sensei, that's not all that happened...Ryo...well the reason he's not here is...he's," Ai trailed off. How she gonna tell her sensei that her twin brother was pregnant. Ryo gave her permission to tell him.

"What is it Ai?"

"Ryo's...gonna have a baby sensei." Ai blurted out.

Kaname blinks once...twice...

"A baby? He's only 13 isn't he?"

"Yes sensei...he's my twin after all. But he didn't get a girl pregnant...he's pregnant."

A awkward silence fell between them. Kaname couldn't believe his ears.

* * *

At Kyo's old school...

"I wonder what's going on here?" Kyo says to himself and start and walks in.

He could tell that when all the students were in the halls like this, it was certainly lunch time. He starts to go to the lunch room.

He walks through students and even a door and he sees the dark haired with the blond and red highlights in her short, emo looking hair girl; Kariudo.

She was by herself, reading a book. The title wasn't important to Kyo as he was now found sitting next to her.

"I really wish you could see me Kariudo." He said to himself.

She looks up from her book. "Kyo?" She turns to him and gasps. "Oh my, it's really you! What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Wait, you can ACTUALLY see me?" Kyo asks, standing up.

"Of course I can Kyo, your right there, I can I not." Kariudo says, putting her book marker in her book, marking the page where she will be leaving off.

"Kariudo, there something that you need to understand-"

"Kariudo?" They both look up and see Ami, holding her lunch. "Who were you talking to?" She asks.

Kyo sees a woman behind Ami. She was a bit over weight and brown curly hair but she looks exactly like Ami in the face.

However, Kariudo couldn't see the woman standing behind Ami. Ami didn't know that she was there either.

"Ami." Kyo says, calling out to her.

"I was talking to Kyo, don't you see him?" Kariudo asks and points to where Kyo was standing.

Ami gets a worried look on her face and looks to where Kiyoshi was standing, only she couldn't see him.

"She's not going to see me Kariudo." Kyo says.

Kariudo look at Kyo and sees Ami sitting down next to her. "Kariudo, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay, but I don't understand why you can't see Kyo. He's right behind you Ami!" She says.

This was hurting Kyo, he didn't want to make her think that she was crazy. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees a small smile on the woman face.

"It's okay, Ami can only see me in her dreams. Don't feel bad that she can't see you as well."

"Who are you ma'am?"

"I'm Ami's mother."

* * *

Wow, okay so that was...interesting right?

Okay so what do you wanna see more of now?

Please Review ^^


	26. I Can't Take This Crap Anymore!

Okay before I start off I want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I had writer's block for a while and I couldn't really think about how to continue this story. Like is I should end it and make a sequel or just wrapped up the entire story without making a sequel. I still don't know but if you read this and have a opinion on this, please either review it or send me a PM.

Okay so with that out of the way...Welcome back to the Uchiha Triplets. This is chapter 26.

In the last chapter, Ai went back to her home village and met up with her old sensei, Kaname and she tells him about what had happen with her and her brother(s). Kyo visits his old school as a ghost and when he sees his friend, Kariudo, she actually sees him but she doesn't know that he died. Kyo also meets another spirit and it's Ami's mother.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

_'Dreaming'_

_**'Singing'**_

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 26

(Ryo's POV)

_I was bored and I couldn't do anything. I was at the manor all by myself. Father went to his office and Dad had a mission to go on, not to mention that Ai hasn't come back yet and Mika was over at a friends house. _

_I'm just watching some T.V because I can't train, I pretty much can't do anything. _

_My stomach is huge...I'm about seven months along in this pregnancy and it's killing me. I feel exhausted, tired, aggravated, annoyed and flat out awful. _

_I mean...how do women even put up with this?_

_When I get married and my wife gets pregnant, I'm going to treat her like royalty and be giving her my all. _

_So anyways...here I am, it's noon and I'm here watching some movie called...you know...I don't even know what the movie is even called. Well whatever movie it is, it's the only thing on here that won't rot my brain to whatever is left out..._

_I know I'm sounding really emo and depressing but I'm so bored._

_My stomache growls loudly._

_I'm hungry...oh boy._

_I force myself off the couch and walk over to the fridge in the kitchen. _

_What I really want right now is that leftover rice some cheese. _

_I open the fridge and I look around for the rice only to NOT see it. _

_"Damnit all." I said out of anger and I slammed it shut. _

_"You know, you shouldn't freak out over some as small as food Ryo." _

_Chills ran down my spine and started to shake some...I looked over and saw the freak who did this to me...that bastard..._

_"You..."_

_"Looks like you haven't forgotten about it...Ryochi." Kabuto says and he gets closer to me, a Kunai in his hand. _

_I tried to back up and cover my stomach which carries my brother's new life in. I didn't know until it was too late but I backed into a corner. _

_"Why do back away from me? The father of your child." Kabuto smirked and that makes me angry. _

_"This child will never be yours! He's mine and mine alone!" I shouted at him. _

_Kabuto closes in on me, making me nervous. "You wouldn't even been having OUR son if it wasn't for me. He will grow up and become my new body and you...will be my prisoner...my fuck toy and I can do whatever the hell I want with you." Kabuto said and he grabbed on to some of my hair and pulled me up. "One thing I like about you...is you spunk...I will love to destory whatever left of spunk that you have." _

_I had shut my eyes tightly, remembering what he did to me...those months ago..._

_When I opened them again, I found myself strapped on the same table that got me put in this situation in the first place. _

_My arms were strapped down, away from me. My legs were as well. I tried to curl my toes but I can't even feel the bottom half of my waist. _

_What was going on?_

_"You awake I see." I looked up and he was there, dressed in medical scrubs...like if he was going to do...oh shit._

_"You're not planning to-"_

_"Oh see Ryo...I am, the baby will be born in a matter if minutes." Kabuto said and held up a scalpel and since I can see what he was doing...I was terrified._

_"STOP IT! YOU LUNATIC!" I shouted as he made a cut down my scar from the first time he cut me open. _

_It hurt so much. I wasn't giving any medicaition? Does he really want me to die?_

_I kept turning my head side to side because it was the only movement that I could do. I started to sweat. I look up and I see so much of my blood...and him moving his hands inside me. _

_It was making me sick to my stomach...why wasn't I blacking out from this yet?_

_He pulls out something...was it my-_

_"It's a boy." Kabuto said and hands him off to someone else so be cleaned I assume...and hope. _

_That didn't make the pain any less painful...in fact it was 10 fold. _

_Kabuto does something and then goes right back in my stomach._

_"AHHHHH! You Bastard! Give him back! Give me back my son!" I shouted through the pain. "KYOOOOO!" I shouted. _

(End of Nightmare...)

* * *

(Ryo's POV still)

"Ryo...Ryo wake up."

I snapped my eyes wide open and sat up straight, panting and sweating. Mika was right by my bed.

"Ryo are you okay, you were screaming in your sleep...was it another nightmare?" She asked.

I put my hand over my face, trying to gain composure of myself.

"I'll be fine Mika..." I said to make her feel better. "And yeah...sorta." I admitted. "But it was nothing, really."

"But you were screaming like if you were in pain." Mika said and eyes Ryo's stomach. Even though he was wearing a black tee shirt, she knew about the scar that he has. "Is it your baby?" She asked. Mika knew I was expecting a child.I knew Ai explained her the 'innocent' version to her, but I guess Father and Dad must have explained it better to her, like where the baby will come from because of the way she's eyeing my stomach.

"I'm fine...I need to get ready." I said and got out of bed. "Why don't you go see where dad is?" I asked her.

"Okay then, you don't have to be bossy." She said and stormed off. What's her problem?

I walked over and saw myself in a mirror. I looked like a mess. My hair was in the typical 'bed head' style and what not. I was deathly pale but I felt...okay not fine but not sick either.

At least my stomach isn't huge...yet.

* * *

I went and took a shower, got myself cleaned off and went down for breakfast, even though I didn't want to eat, I have to...for my child.

"Oh morning Ryo, did you sleep well?" Dad asked me.

"...Oh yeah why?" Oh crap, did he hear me as well?

He looks at me for a quick second and turns back to the food that he was making. "That's good, you need your rest...I made some eggs and toast for you." He said and puts some on a plate or me and puts it down right in front of me.

"Thanks." I said and slowly eat in silence.

Mika comes running in the kitchen and sits at the table. Her plate had already been there for her and she starts to eat.

"Done!" She says and runs off again. I hear the door slam shut so I guess she went to school for the day.

Dad come to the table with a cup of coffee in his hand and takes a sip. "Ryo...what's wrong?" He asked.

I look up for a second before taking another bite of my eggs, I shrug some. "Nothing why?"

"...I heard you screaming last night...you were having a nightmare wasn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah but that's to be expected right? I mean, after all that I've been through, That I am going through." I said and took a sip of some milk that was on the table.

"You don't have to go through this on your own you know."

I didn't say anything to him. I just got up, washed my dishes even though he offered to do them, I said I would. I'm getting a mood swing: anger.

"I'm going for a walk." I said and went over and got my black zip up hoodie and had the hood up. It's fall here and a little chilly outside. "I'll be back." I said and walked out before dad could protest.

* * *

Finally some fresh air...I need as much of it as I can get before I'm comfined to my...or should I really say, Dad's manor for the last few months of this pregnancy.

I guess I should be lucky, no word has come out that I'm with child. Otherwise I would be getting some stares from the villagers and other ninja.

I just walked around, not really caring which was I was going, just as long as I was still in the village, I'd be safe.

It was about a mile or so when I was getting tired and stopped for a break. I sat under a tree and I was by a neighborhood. Houses were lined up by each other and there was a park because that's what I'm staring at. Children were playing. Swinging, playing tag, what have you. They were having fun.

I miss those innocent days...just the three of us, Ai, Kyo and myself, playing. Even though Kyo had that disease, he still wanted to feel normal so that's we did, we acted normal.

Oh god, I'm getting moody again. I need to get out of here.

I was walking back to the manor when I hear some rock music.

I know that song...

The garage to the house where the music was coming from started to open and I see a couple of guys standing there.

They just looked at me like if a pray had been answered or some shit.

"Dude..." One said. He had long, shaggy brown hair and a torn up 'Distured' shirt on.

"I think our prays had been answered." Another one said.

See, what I'd tell ya?

"Can you sing?" The guy hold a red axe asked.

"I uh guess...why?" I asked.

The shaggy haired guys comes up and offers his hand for me to shake. "Dude, where looking for a new lead singer? Mind if we heard ya?"

I back away some. "Listen guys, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, I gotta go." I just wanted to get away from them.

"Oh come on. Let us hear ya." The drummer asked.

I turned back and eyed the microphone. I kinda...wanted to sing now. It's been a while. "Sure I guess, what songs do you know?" I asked.

"Ah sweet man, there this one." The guy said and handed me a piece of paper with lyrics.

I knew this song already, and it felt right to sing that about now.

"Okay let's start but only one song."I said and went up to the microphone.

The song was counted off and I started to sing.

_**What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?**_

**_Come break me down_**  
**_Bury me, bury me_**  
**_I am finished with you_**

**_What if I wanted to fight_**  
**_Beg for the rest of my life_**  
**_What would you do?_**  
**_You say you wanted more_**  
**_What are you waiting for?_**  
**_I'm not running from you (from you)_**

**_Come break me down_**  
**_Bury me, bury me_**  
**_I am finished with you_**  
**_Look in my eyes_**  
**_You're killing me, killing me_**  
**_All I wanted was you_**

**_I tried to be someone else_**  
**_But nothing seemed to change_**  
**_I know now, this is who I really am inside._**  
**_Finally found myself_**  
**_Fighting for a chance._**  
**_I know now, this is who I really am._**

**_Ah, ah_**  
**_Oh, oh_**  
**_Ah, ah_**

**_Come break me down_**  
**_Bury me, bury me_**  
**_I am finished with you, you, you._**  
**_Look in my eyes_**  
**_You're killing me, killing me_**  
**_All I wanted was you_**

**_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_**  
**_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_**  
**_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_**

**_(You say you wanted more)_**  
**_What if I wanted to break...?_**  
**_(What are you waiting for?)_**  
**_Bury me, bury me_**  
**_(I'm not running from you)_**  
**_What if I_**  
**_What if I_**  
**_What if I_**  
**_What if I_**  
**_Bury me, bury me_**

"Whoa man...That was awesome." The guys were saying.

"Thanks I guess, we'll I'll be going now. Later." I said.

The shaggy hair guy come up to me. "Dude you would be perfect as the lead singer."

"I can't guys," I said.

"Well why not?" The drummer asked.

I crap what was i gonna say. 'Sorry guys I can't because I'm pregnant,' that would sound so stupid.

"Ryochi what are you doing here?"

I turned and saw my old man, Sasuke.

"D-dad?" I asked.

"Hey man where not doing anything." The leader of he group said.

Dad just glares at them and comes over to me. "You know you shouldn't even be here, it's dangerous, come on, you're coming home right now."

Okay mood swing on again.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Ryochi, what has gotten into you?" He asked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME SO DON'T PLAY THAT!" I shouted.

The band just stared weirdly at us.

Dad grabs my upper arm with one hand and does a hand sign with the other. "You coming home right now." He said sternly and we 'poofed' home.

"Okay Ryo, you're grounded."

"Grounded? I was only enjoying what limited time I had felt to the outside home before I got huge and now you're taking that away from me?" I asked angrily. He was over reacting to much. I'm fine, the baby is fine so he can go fuck it.

"You don't understand, those guys could have easily hurt you."

"I'm fine and they didn't want to hurt me, they were looking for a lead singer!" I shouted.

"Which you're not. You're a shinobi and when you have your child, you will go back to training and resume your ninja status."

"Up yours! Maybe I don't want to be a ninja, look where it got me dad!" I said and started to storm off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room. I'm 'grounded' aren't I?" I said and slammed my door shut.

* * *

It has been a few hours since I last saw anyone...I'm laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what my life has become since I got here.

Turns out my life was so much better back home.

I had friends who were actual friends and not some fake ones who only like me because of my family, such as my father being hokage and my dad being a Uchiha and ANBU captain.

I know Ai's life had been a little better but I think that was mainly because of Yuki.

My twin brother...he's not even here to help me think straight.

But today...I actually had fun. Singing help relaxed me. Maybe I should run away...or at least go back to my roots...like Ai.

That's it.

I get up and quietly start packing a small bag of clothes. My cell phone and charger, I'll have to get food later on tonight while everyone is sleeping and it can't anything too big. Lucky for me, I saved money from previous missions so I should have enough to get more supplies if needed.

I'm going home, whether people like it or not.

I get the last of my belongings together. I got some food, money is checked, clothes are okay. Now all I need to do now is to put it in a scroll and I'll be set.

I sealed it and placed my scroll on my ninja pouch which I'm taking with me.

I start walking and I pass Mika's room.

I guess one little peek wouldn't hurt. I turned to knob on the door a little and peek in and there she was, sleeping in her bed like she should since it's midnight.

I slowly close the door and go out the back door.

Good bye Konoha and hello back home.

* * *

Please Review ^^


	27. This Is My Home

Hi peoples! I'm sorry for the late update but Welcome back to another chapter od Uchiha Triplets!

Okay first off, I recently got a review from one of my readers.

ikcjjt

Well all I to say was that they sure put in there two cents.

And by two cent I actually mean one dollar and 75 cents.

Okay if you don't know what I mean, go ahead and read the review and all I wanna say is that that might have been one of the LONGEST reviews I have ever received.

Which is Cool!

They also made so very good points as well. Which I hope within these next few chapters I hope it will fill in some plot holes.

But anyways, thank you again for the review, it really got me thinking about what to put in the story now. ^_^

(And by the way, her name is MIKA with an 'A' not Miko XD)

I'm glad that someone is on TEAM KYO!

So let's Get STARTED!

In the last Chapter, Ryochi starts to feel kinda depress and goes out for a day and tried to cool off. He starts singing with some rocker guys and Sasuke comes in and takes him home and tells him that he's grounded. So Ryo, feeling way to trapped (I guess that would be the word XD) and decides that he needs a break away from his parents. So he's heading back home.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 27

(Third Person POV)

It was morning at the Uchiha residence and Naruto was getting up. Mika was already at the table, eating her breakfast which was scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and some juice. Sasuke was getting coffee ready for both himself and Naruto.

"Ryochi! Breakfast! Come and eat!" Sasuke shouted and went at the table with two coffee mugs in his hand.

There was a knock at the front door. "Hello? Uncle Sasuke? Uncle Naruto! It's me Ayame!" She shouted and opened the door.

Mika got excited and got up from the table and ran towards her older cousin. "Aya!"

"Hey kiddo!" Ayame said and lifted the eight year old up. Ayame was about the same age as Ryo and Ai, only a few months difference.

Sasuke looks over along with Naruto.

"It's been a while Ayame, how have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I'm doing fine, missions are a pain but Uncle Naruto said he'd give me a break for a month right?" She said and sat Mika down at the table where was previously was sitting and goes over and gives her Uncle Sasuke a hug.

"Yeah, she's been doing really great on her missions Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was getting kinda annoyed that Ryo was having an attiude with him. Even though he's mad at him, doesn't mean that he should starve himself, ecspecially when he's pregnant.

"RYOCHI ITACHI-TARO UCHIHA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Sasuke yelled making everyone in the kitchen wince.

"Oh hey, it's been a while since I last saw him." Ayame said and sat down next to Mika.

"Damn it." Sasuke said and he got up and went toward Ryo's room.

"So Aya! Whatcha been doing?" Mika asked, looking intersted in her. Before Ryo, Kyo and Ai were ever in the picture, Ayame was like a big sister to her. Ayame lives by herself because she didn't want to bother her Uncles (or hear them getting at it late at night XD).

"Well it's been really boring Mika." She told the child.

The pounding of the floor was what alerted Naruto and Ayame to look at the enterance of the kitchen and a few seconds later, Sasuke comes with a worried expression on his face.

"Ryo's gone..."

* * *

At that same time...about a long ways away from the leaf village...

Ryo was hurling in a bush. He haven't even touched his food that he brought with him and he was experinceing morning sickness.

_'Damnit Kyo...you owe me your life!' _He cursed in his head and started to dry heave.

The black haired Uchiha wiped his mouth with a old rag that he brought along and got up on his feet. He had travelled all night without taking any breaks so far and he wasn't planning on stopping. If he wanted to eat, he'd make it and take it with him. If he was tired, he would hide out in some trees and sleep for about an hour. So far, none of it has happened though.

He was heading back to HIS home.

To Ryo, the leaf village wasn't really called home. His home was where he grew up, with his siblings Kyo and Ai.

Ryochi was determine to go back home no matter what. Pregnancy or not.

He wouldn't try to push himself too hard or else he'd kill his brother/son.

Ryo started to head off again, his black hoodie on and his back pack was secured. He was only a few miles from his home village actually. He found a map a while back and found a short cut.

"I'm coming home...and I know you're still there Ai so just wait a sec till I get there." He mumbled to himself and started running some.

* * *

"So Ai, when do you plan on heading back to Konoha?" Kaname asked her.

"In a few days, there still are a few things I would like to attend to." Ai said as she and Kaname walked to the academy.

"Oh, you want to visit your old house?"

"Yes, I forgot a few things and perhaps bring them back to Konoha." Ai smiled.

Kaname smiled some. even though it would appear that Ai was actualy having a good life with her parents, some things were kinda bothering him. He saw Ryo and Ai kinda like his children. So when her actual parents came, it kinda hurt him on the inside.

One thing about coming back was that some of the villagers remembered Ai and what she was.

A jinchuuriki.

She received glares from the villagers still, that hasn't changed. But Ai didn't mind.

The only thing that bothered her was Kyo...he was acting really odd. She didn't try to ask because maybe it had something to do with his friends and she really didn't know them.

What was really unexpected was that a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes runs into Ai. They both fell on the ground, landing on their butts.

"Agh...Oh I'm so sorry." Ai said and the guy was already up.

"No it's my fault, I was in a rush." He said and brushed himself off. Ai got off the ground and Kaname went up to her. "Ai are you okay?"

"H-hai sensei." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Fumio Kagami." He said and got a closer look at the girl.

She was really pretty to him. Her golden hair was like rays of sunshine to him and her eyes were as blue as sapphires.

"Oh hi, I'm Ai-"

Fumio looked at his watch and saw that he was late. "I'm sorry I gotta go. Good bye." He said and ran right pass her but not without looking back at her and smiling.

* * *

"Finally!" Ryo shouted as he stood on a hill, over seeing his home village. "I'm home! Haha!" Ryo said feeling very lucky. He hasn't been chased by a single ninja so he came in one piece. He started down the hill, being careful of the fact that it was went from morning dew and that if he fell, it could end the child's life that was currently within him. Ryochi somehow, makes it to the bottom with a slip up. What he doesn't see is that fate has a funny way of making things happening.

He turned to walked and the next thing he knew was that bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" Kariudo said.

Ryo's eyes went huge. Kariudo had on a school uniform with gages in her ears and looked punk rock. She dark hair had streaks of red and blonde in them and because her hair was short, it looked awesome.

"I'm sorry..." He said as if hynotized, which broke when he was getting bad cramps in his stomach. He double over and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Kyo was there, following Kariudo when he sees his brother. "RYO! What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo asked. about to freak out.

Kariudo looks at Kyo since she can still see him. "You know him?"

Ryo opens one of his blue eyes and sees Kiyoshi, "You know her?" He asked.

Kariudo turned back around and asked,"You can see him?"

"Yes I know the both of you. Kariudo his is my older brother Ryo, Ryo this is my friends Kariudo now RYO GETS SOME DAMN MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Kyo shouted that last part.

Kariuo knelt down to Ryo and tried to help him up. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"My stomach...it hurts..." He said.

"Um okay...um the hospital, okay we need to take you there and-"

"NO!...No hospitals...I'll be fine...I just need something to eat and just get some sleep." He said and smiled at her.

Kyo dropped his jaw. "YOU WILL NOT RISK MY FUTURE! GO TO A DAMN DOCTOR!"

"Hey Ryo was it? Let's get you to sit down." Kariudo said and help Ryo and took him somewhere else.

They were completely ignoring Kyo.

"HEY I'M OVER HERE! PAY ATTENTION!" Kyo shouted but they were walking way, ignoring him.

"Yeah I'm Ryo...and you're Kariudo right?" Ryo asked while holding his gut.

Kariudo blushed some, starting to think that Ryo was hot.

"What is going on?" Kyo asked.

"Their falling in love." Kyo turned around and saw Ami's mother again.

"What? They can't fall in love, they only just met." Kyo said getting annoyed by her.

"It's love at first sight." She smiled. "And the reason why they can't see you right now is because their being distracted by something more powerful. Love."

Kyo turned and saw that Kariudo and Ryo actually talking and whatnot. "I can't believe this..." he said and falling to his knees. "They can't see me...my own brother...can't see me."

"Don't be sad Kyo...you'll be born again as his son...and perhaps with a little luck, Kariudo will be your-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kyo snapped. It's just weird even thinking about his friend and his older brother...getting together.

"Kariudo...my 'mom' that's...not possible..." Kyo said.

"It won't matter...when your born, you won't remember your past life. In fact, as of now...you're changing inside of your brother, developing. Soon, you appearence will change such as hair color or eyes...you won't be yourself anymore Kiyoshi..."

* * *

Okay I hope this chapter is getting some people's attention and getting them hooked.

Please Review ^^


	28. This Is My Home part 2

Hey welcome and sorry about the month wait.

Welcome to Uchiha Triplets

Please enjoy yourselves with this chapter.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 28

(Third Person POV)

Kyo is now at a old creek. One of which that him, Ai and Ryo used to play at despite everything that was wrong with him. It was close by a forest by their old house, which has been untouched since they left it months ago.

He just stared at his ghostly reflextion, noticing the changes had already started on him.

He has silver haor now instead of his golden hair that he found out that he gotten from his father, Naruto.

His eyes, though they kept his old shape, they were blue now. Like Ryo's. So he would have Kabuto's hair and Ryo's eyes.

The physical changes he didn't mind so much, but the emotionally changes along with it...were gonna that a toll on him.

Ryochi couldn't see him anymore, and even if he did, it wouldn't matter, because he couldn't recognize him.

"How are you copeing?" Ami's mother asked him as she suddenly appeared, sitting next to him.

"I'll be fine I guess." Kyo simply replied, not even looking at her.

She looks at him up and down some, observing him. Not saying a word to him.

"How's Ami?" Kyo asked suddenly and turns to her. "That's why your around still? You're keeping an eye on her right?"

"It's not only her, I have other children. My other two little girls and my son. Rekushi is just a year younger than Ami, and my other girl is in grade school still. My son, Zai is only in his second year of school." She smiled like Ami does.

_'So this is where Ami gets her smile from..." _Kyo thought to himself. "Oh so you have a family...may I ask a question." Kyo asked.

"Sure what is it?" She asked.

"How did you..die?"

A breeze came by and Ami's mother kinda just froze.

"I'm sorry for asking but I was just wondering-"

"I was killed."

Kyo eyes widen a bit. "Killed?...How? Why?"

Ami's mother sighed some and looked up at the sky some. "About a few years ago, I was out with the children, Ami was only in her fifth year of school and Zai was only a baby. We were visiting another country for some ninja business. I was enrolling the girls in a ninja academy. On our way to the hotel we were staying at, we were ambushed by some rouge ninja..." Ami's mom said remembering her death.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh your okay, It's been years and I'm over it. What I regret was that my Ami had gotten hurt..." Ami's mother started out saying. "But I know she's fine know."

"That's good." Kyo said and looked back at the water for a second and got on his feet.

"I'm gonna look for my sister...maybe she can see me still." Kyo said and vanished without a second thought.

* * *

"Well dig in." Kariudo said and they started eating.

You see, since Ryo was having stomach cramps. Kariudo took him to get something to eat to see if it would help.

Right now, there were at a ramen place. One of which, Ryo was familiar with.

"Thanks Kariudo." Ryo said smiling and ate happily.

Kariudo smiled as well. "So...how's your stomach?" She asked suddenly.

"Much better, thanks you asking." Ryochi said and rubbed it some.

"Hey...Kyo said that you were...pregnanct right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah and can you kninda keep it down...around here, people know me and well..."

"RYO YOU'RE BACK!"

Both him and Kariudo turned around and saw Ryo's old friend, Masa. (He was mentioned in chapter 3)

"Masa, hey man." Ryo said and Masa sat down next to Ryo on the other side of him.

"Where have you been man?" Masa asked.

"Leaf Village, I'm a ninja from there now." Ryo said.

"Oh...well when I saw your sister hanging out with Kaname sensei, I figured you had to be around here somewhere." Masa said and saw Kariudo. "So...she your girlfriend?" Masa asked in Ryo's ear.

"Nani?" Ryo said blushing some. "We just met, she's a friend of my brother." Ryo said.

Masa laughed some. "Oh yeah I almost forgot that you three were triplets. So how is he?" Masa asked.

Ryo didn't say anything and turned away from Masa.

"Ryochi..." Kariudo said in a low voice.

"Did I miss something?" Masa asked.

"Kyo...died a few months ago." Ryo said in a sad voice. Sure he knew he would be reborn as his son, but he wouldn't be his brother, he would be his son.

Masa knew about Kyo's disease. Everyone knew about his disease. It was so rare that Kyo was the only person in the village who had it.

"Oh...I'm sorry man...is that why...your back?" Masa asked with his elbow on the counter.

Ryo looked at Masa. Kariudo was just watching, not knowing what to say.

"Actually...I'm back to...visit. I wish I could stay, but my parents would be worry...my dad especially." Ryo laughed off and looked at the ceiling some.

"You're parents? I thought you were a orphan."

"Dad finally came back."

"Well, I have to go." Kariudo said and paid for the wo bowls.

Ryo got out of his seat and followed her some. "Hey Kariudo...do you mind if I hang out with you?" He asked.

"I thouht you had to go find your sister?" She asked.

Ryo smacked his forehead, totally forgetting that. "Right...well maybe you can help me some." Ryo asked shyly.

Kariudo laughed some. "Sure I'll help, and by the way, you can call me Kari." She said.

"Thanks Kari- I mean, Kari." Ryo said and they went to find Ai, leaving Masa behind.

* * *

Ai was with Kaname sensei when her cell phone started to ring.

"Oh excuse me sensei." Ai said and walked away and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Ai, it's me, dad, listen is Ryo with you?"_

"No he isn't. I'm with Kaname sensei...is he missing?"

_"Yes, he ran away from us, I don't know what's going on through that thick skull of his...keep you eye out for him, you know his condition."_

"I will daddy, bye." Ai said and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Kaname asked.

Ai looks at him and says,"Ryo's missing, that was my daddy on the phone, he said Ryochi ran away. He might be in this village, we nee to find him if he is." Ai informed.

"That's reminds me, why isn't he with you in the first place Ai?" Kaname asked.

"Oh well uh...he's um..." Ai said before actually saying the words.

* * *

"So Ryo...whose house is this?" Kari asked as the stood in front of their old home.

"It was our. Me, and my siblings grew up here." Ryochi said and walked up to the front door, and pulled out a stare key he hid under the 'welcome' mat. He opens the door and walks in with Kariudo behind.

They walk in some and Ryo was thinking back on some memories.

Yep...he was finally home.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed, and if you have suggestions please tell me, I'm running low on ideas for the inbetween of this and Kyo's rebirth scene. I'm sorry this chapter was short.

Please Review ^^


	29. Home Movie

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Uchiha Triplets.

Okay a few announcements.

Okay as you can probably tell, I'm kinda running low of ideas to write about. So I was wondering of you can send me anything to get my mind out of the writing gutter. Perhaps there a song that you think would suit each character,or some drawings of what you thing the triplets look like perhaps. ANYTHING to help me.

Please do this, it would really mean a lot to me.

_'Video playing'_

"Talking"

Okay so with that out of the was, let's get started.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 29

(Third Person POV)

"It's stuffy in here." Kariudo says as she stepped into the old Uchiha residence.

"We'll...It's been about a few months so I wouldn't expect any less." Ryochi says and leaves the front door open. "This is so air can come through."

Kariudo looks around a bit. The place still had most of it's furniture like couch, tables and what not. Like if someone was still living here.

"So this is where Kyo lived huh?" Kari thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, he would spend most of his time in our room though." Ryo said thinking back.

There was a old picture still hanging up. It was dusty so Kariudo uses her sleeve to wipe off the dust and it was a picture of three little kids and a part of it was torn out.

"So this was you when you were younger?" Kari turns and asks Ryo.

Ryo look up and goes over to her.

"Oh yeah, back when we were like four or so. That girl in the picture is my sister Ai, and as you can tell the blonde kid is Kyo and I'm the black haired one." Ryo said with a smile on his face.

"But there someone whose cut out of the picture."

"Oh...that was my dad...we did that before I came back into my life again." Ryo said.

"I'm sorry." Kariudo said and takes another look around the living room. She sees the TV and under it was a cabinet was a box of on videotapes and a VCR.

She digs around and saw that there were a bunch of home-videos.

"Oh man, that's was a while ago." Ryo blurts out as he saw those video tapes.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, man. When we learned how to use a video camera, we started making movies of ourselves." Ryo laughed thinking back on those 'happier' times.

"Oh really..." Kari says and picks up one of the tapes. "Can we watch one?" Kari asks.

"I don't care, go ahead and put them in." Ryo says and went upstairs.

_'This place...is my home.' _Ryo thinks to himself as he walks through the hallway.

* * *

Ai and Kaname were in front of her old house.

"I guess Ryo's here." Ai says seeing the front door open.

Kaname was still in shock that his young, MALE, student was having a baby.

"I'll go in Kaname sensei, are you coming in as well?" Ai asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to Ryochi about a few things." Kaname says and they both go into the house.

"Onii-sama!" Ai shouts.

Kariudo hears them from the living room. She gets up from where she was and goes over to them.

Ryo, from upstairs, turns to the direction of Ai's voice and started running down them happily.

"Sissy!" Ryochi says and hugs Ai.

"Onii-sama, I'm glad your okay." Ai says, and hugs him back.

"Um, Ryo...whose this?" Kari asks.

"Oh right." Ryo says and breaks his hug. "Ai this is my friend, Kari, Kari. this is my sister, Ai and the guy is...KANAME SENSEI?" Ryo says noticing Kaname. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh he was with with me when daddy called and told me that you might be here." Ai says smiling and than frowns some. "But...why are you here Ryo?" Ai asks.

"Because I wanted to have as much freedom as I could before-" Ryo cuts himself off and looks away slightly with embarrassment written ober his face.

"You mean befre the baby arrives." Kaname says finishing Ryo's sentence, making him gasp.

"Kaname sensei, how did you-"

"I had to tell him Ryo." Ai says.

Ryo didn't say anything but was kinda upset from it. Not only was this embarrassing but it was private matter.

It was quiet until music started to play.

"What is that?" Ai asks.

"Oh right, Kari found some old videos of us." Ryo says and Ai runs into the living room with everyone following her.

On the TV, it was Ryo, Kyo and herself in the garage, playing the song,'This is Halloween.' Ryo was at the microphone with his guitar, Kyo was drums and Ai was at bells this time.

"Oh my god." Ai says and Ryo and herself started to laugh at the memory.

"When was this?" Kaname asks as he sits down on the couch and watches them perform.

"Oh that was about when we were 11 years old." Ryo says and sits down next to his old sensei.

"Yeah, we were at the 'get rich and famous by being musicians' stage in our lives." Ai says and sits on the floor by their feet.

"Huh, that doesn't sound very ninja like." Kari jokes.

"Well, we wasn't really planning to become ninjas." Ryo says to her.

"It's true." Ai says remembering the good times.

Kiyoshi appears in the living room and sees Ai.

"Sissy, can you see me?" Kyo asks and Ai doesn't see or even hear him. "Ai?"

No response.

Kyo couldn't take it. He felt like he was being ignored and that always hurt him.

"Guys...I'm here." Kyo says sadly. "Please see me." Kyo begs seeming desperate for some attention. Kyo sits down next to Ai and tries to hug her. He hold her but the only Ai notices was that it got cold all of the sudden.

"Did anyone else feel that cold air?" She asks.

"I guess we left the door open, it's October so it will start get colder soon enough." Kaname says and he gets up and goes over to the front door and closes it.

"Sissy...it's me...Kyo. Please...see me." Kyo says and started tearing up. "Please Ai. Ryo can't see me, your my only hope, please notce me." Kyo shouted and a tear runs down his face, appearing on Ai's cheek.

Ai feels the tears and wipes it off.

Kyo sees her doing the motion and was getting his hopes up. "Ai, it's me, Kyo."

"Say remember this part Ai?" Ryo says and points at the screen as the garage performance was on screen.

"Man Ryo, you have one hell of a voice." Kariudo says.

"Oh thanks." Ryo says.

"Don't ignore me damnit!" Kyo shouts but nothing happens.

* * *

Sasuke made it to the village. He was by himself. Considering this a solo mission. The first place he goes is to their old house.

Sasuke doesn't even knock on the door but barges in.

"Ryochi!" Sasuke says and everyone in the living room just turned their heads to Sasuke.

Ryo was the first to stand up quick. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home. YOU KNOW BETTER!" Sasuke says as he approaches Ryo.

"Daddy, wait!" Ai says and stands in front of her big brother. "Ryo was home sick...you had him trapped in the manor for a long time. Ryo isn't used to it." Ai says.

Sasuke doesn't say anything and looks over back at Ryo.

"Dad..." Ryo says and goes around Ai. "Listen...I'm sick of your constant smothering! I want to do the things I can do before..." Ryo says and pauses. "before...the baby comes alright?

The room was quiet until a crash was heard from the TV.

_"Eat Kyo!" A much younger Ryochi had said to Kyo as he held him down. _

_"No! I don't wanna!" Kyo said as he tried to get free from his brother. _

_"Eat! You heard the doctor! You're underweight Kyo! Eat or I'll force you!" Ryo said and they were turning around, wrestling on the ground._

Everyone's attention was at the clip. Sasuke looked in horror.

Little Ai appears on screen and she was holding a plate of food.

_"Please Kyo! I made your favorite." Ai says and she had bandages covering her arms and a few bandages on her face. _

Ai looks away from the screen. Ryo's face was covered by his black bangs, that day wasn't a good day.

_"No! I don't want to. I'm not hungry."_

_"You're not able to tell Kyo now EAT!" Ryo says and he gets his mouth open by force. "Now sissy, place the food. He'll eat whether he wants to or not." Ryo shouted and Ai places a little bit of chicken in his mouth. _

"Stop the tape." Kyo, who was still there, Ryo and Ai said in unison. Their heads down in shame.

Kaname goes over and turns off the VCR and turns off the TV.

"...I didn't know the type was even on," Ryo says.

"Me either." Ai says.

* * *

It was later that evening when it was just the three of them. Sasuke, Ai and Ryo. They were in the living room. Kaname and Kariudo had went home.

"Ryochi...You had me worried." Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah lemme tell you how much love I felt when you just said that." Ryo said.

"Ryochi Itachi-Taro, you have no right to talk to me like that," Sasuke stated getting angry.

"What are you going to do?"

"Onii-sama, perhaps you should stop." Ai says.

"Ai...maybe you should step out for a moment." Sasuke said.

"No Ai, you can stay, that way if Dad loses control, you will be around to witness the child abuse to his pregnant, 13 year old son." Rit says and crosses his arms over his chest which were getting tender to him now.

"You have a smart mouth!" Sasuke says.

"Better a smart mouth than a one that sucks dicks all night." Ryo says.

"RYOCHI YOUR GROUNDED!" Sasuke says.

"I believe you lost your right as a parent when you abandoned us YEARS ago!" Ryo says sternly.

"We're back on this? I thought we were over it?" Sasuke says.

"YEARS DAD! Years without some adult who would give a damn about us. Who would be there EVERYDAY and be a GOD DAMNED PARENT!" Ryochi says.

"Ryochi-"

"No, you let me finish what I have to say you pompous ass-hole." Ryo stops and continues. "I have raised my twin siblings since the day YOU left. I pretty much became the adult. Me, not anyone else, I had to enroll Kyo in school. I enrolled myself and Ai in the ninja academy, I had to take care of them when they got sick and when they needed someone, I was there, not Naruto and certainly not you." Ryo says pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"But Onii-sa-"

"And when you came back into our lives again, we were screwed. Demonic little sister, you wasn't even around or Naruto. Again, I had to take responsibility to make Mika a hell of a lot better than what she was before I got there." Ryo says. "Then the that faithful day came..." Ryo stated and a picture of Kabuto's evil face flashed in his mind. "That day I was raped and got pregnant...that's when you finally gave a damn." Rit's face was red from the blood rushing in his head.

"What are you saying Ryo?" Sasuke asks.

"That I've done a lot better on my own then I have with you around." Ryo says and looks over at Ai.

"Ai, I don't care if you want to stay with our parents or not, you deserve to be with them...as for me...and Kiyoshi." Ryo says and places his hand on his stomach, meaning that he was going to give Kyo his name. "I'm not going to living with him."

"You're moving out?" Ai asks.

"That's right...I've done a shit load of thinking...and I think it would be better if I did."

"Now you're being-"

"Stupid? No, I'm not...I can take care of myself and MY child so you can go to hell." Ryo shouted so loudly that it was making him a little dizzy.

"Ryo! Are you okay?" Ai asked as Ryo placed his hands on the table.

"Yeah...I think I should be..." Ryo says and then suddenly blacks out.

* * *

Oh no, what's wrong with Ryo?

Please Review ^^


	30. Walking Backwards

Hello and welcome to Uchiha Triplets. I'm like so surprised that I've made it to 30 chapters already. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Please enjoy the chapter and there will be a surprise or two.

_'Ryochi's Dream'_

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 30

(Ryo's POV)

_"Ryo...wake up. It's morning."_

_I opened my eyes and see Sissy's face. Ai looked like she did when we were about five. Smaller than Kyo and me, girlier but she started to wear boys cloths since dad left, I guess she doesn't know how to shop for girl clothes._

_But wait...wasn't I a teenager. _

_I sit up really quickly. Was it all a dream?_

_Ai crawls from my bed and gets goes over to Kiyoshi. _

_Wait...he's alive._

_"Wakey up Kyo." She says and started to shake him. _

_"I don't wanna," He mumbled and went deeper under the covers. _

_"Please Kyo, wake up...I'll make cereal." She says. _

_"Don't want any."_

_Ai started to cry. "Onii-Sama, Kyo doesn't like me anymore. He doesn't wanna eat." She says, making Kyo get out of bed. _

_"I'm sorry Ai. I like you still! Your the best sissy ever!" He shouted._

_I just stared at them. This kinda felt right, being like it was before. But...something doesn't...feel right._

_What was it?_

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Blood pressure is rising!" A nurse shouted as a team of doctors was pushing Ryochi to the emergency room.

"Quick he needs to be stabilized!" Another nurse shouted.

Sasuke and Ai were running by the medical team.

"Onii-sama!" Ai shouted and soon enough they made it to the E.R and Sasuke and Ai couldn't go any farther.

Time past slowly...every second felt like five minutes for them. The waiting room seemed usually quiet even though it was only filled by a few other people. It wasn't until Sasuke said something.

"I'm horrible...aren't I?" Sasuke asks his daughter.

She looks over at him. "...You're right." She says which took him by surprise. He though she would say something like.'No you're not.'

"Dad...you don't...act like a father to us anymore." Ai admits.

"I don't?"

"No...you act like...a stranger sometimes." Ai says.

"I'm trying my best for you and Ryochi." Sasuke says looking at her.

"But what about Kyo?"

Sasuke stiffened. It hurts him when they bring him up.

"Yes I did everything I could when I was with you and your brothers when you were all just...toddlers." Sasuke says.

"Naruto doesn't feel like a parent to me either...Mika barely even feels like a sister to me." Ai says.

Sasuke took a serious mental note when Ai called Naruto by his name.

"Why don't you feel like we're not family?" Sasuke asks.

"...Because up until a few months ago, Ryo and Kyo were my only family dad." Ai says. "And to see one of them dead...and the other one like this...it breaks my heart and if I lose Onii-sama...I don't know what'd I do." She says sounding like she was about to cry.

"Ryo isn't dying." Sasuke says.

"...I know...but...neither was Kyo when he died." Ai says.

"Mr. Uchiha." A doctor came up to them.

Sasuke and Ai stood up from their seats.

"I believe...it's best if I take you to your son to best explain everything." The doctor says.

Something was seriously wrong with Ryochi and it made Ai's stomach doing flips.

* * *

"He's pregnant." The doctor said as he looks over at Ryo. He was unconscious on the bed with a heart monitor on and IVs sticking into him.

"We...already knew that." Sasuke says.

"Oh well eh...he also has hypertension which is very bad for him and the babies he carries. It can lead to-"

"Wait wait wait, did you say...babies? As in plural?" Sasuke asks.

Ai turns at the doctor since she was looking at Ryo.

"He's having twins." The doctor says plainly.

"Twins?" Ai and Sasuke say in unison.

"Yes. We had to check for internal injuries and used a sonogram machine, and saw the two embryos inside him. Hypertension can accrue with multiples." The doctor explain.

"Excuse me, but how far along is he in his pregnancy?" Ai asks.

"He's about nine weeks now." The doctor says.

Sasuke looks over at Ryo's sleeping face and turns back to the doctor.

"Thank you for telling us this."

"He'll need a lot of bed rest, his blood pressure is still pretty high and he'll need as little stress as possible." The doctor informs.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"I must take my leave, but when he wakes up, please let us know, or if anything else happens to him." The doctor says and excuses himself out of the room.

Ai looks over at Ryochi. She sits down bedside his bed and takes his hand.

"Ryo...please wake up soon." She says.

* * *

Ryochi, however, was in his own little world. Well...more like living in the past.

He wouldn't wake up...or perhaps, he couldn't wake up.

Sasuke was at wits end. Ai was exhausting herself with worry.

Ten days has past...and Ryo was still asleep. In fact the doctors are saying that if doesn't wake up within a another few days, he would be considered to be in a coma.

They started Ryo on a liquid diet since they couldn't feed him through a tube just yet.

Sasuke was sitting by the window and looks over at Ai.

She looked pale and tired.

"Maybe you should leave...take a break." Sasuke suggested.

Ai looks up at him. She has bags under her eyes. The blonde thirteen year old rubs them. "I'm okay." She says.

"No, go out, you need fresh air," Sasuke as he gets up and helps her up.

"...Okay...but please call me when he wakes up." Ai says and leaves the room, not really wanting to but figures she might as well find Kaname sensei.

* * *

"In a coma?" Kaname asks.

Ai nods. "For about over a week now. He went in because he'd passed out. He has high blood pressure and we found out he's carrying twins," She explains as she takes a sip of hot cholocate that Kaname gave her.

It was getting colder as November approached within the week.

"How far along is he in?" The brunette asks.

"He's about 10 weeks now, the doctors have been monitoring his pregnancy very carefully as well." Ai answers.

It was quiet for a minute. "I'm worried sensei..." Ai suddenly spoke.

"Ryo's in a serious situation right now...sometimes when someones in a coma, it's touch and go." Kaname says. "But knowing your brother, he'll wake up and probably scratch the back of his neck and apologize for making you worry." Kaname says, hoping to make her feel better.

"It's not that...it's what he said to dad...that's been on my mind." Ai says.

"Well what did he say?" Kaname asks.

"He said...our lives would be so much better if...Sasuke hadn't returned in our lives." Ai says, not calling her dad 'dad' but rather using his first name.

"You mean your father...well...you can't change the past, but only try to make a better future." Kaname says and takes a drink out of his mug.

"I think...he's walking backwards." Ai says.

"Walking...backwards? Can you please evaluate?" Kaname asks.

Ai stands up and places he cup on the table and stands in front of Kaname and suddenly gets on her toes, walking backwards.

"When you walk backwards, you go forward, but still look back right?" Ai says and stops. "That's what Ryo...and even Sasuke did or are doing right now." Ai says.

"I see what you mean." Kaname says. "But what can you do?"

"...You turn around...and you look for something to keep you moving forward." Ai says. "But I can't reach Ryo right now..." Ai says sadly.

* * *

Kiyoshi watched his sister beg, praying for someone to help her brother. It was painfully to watch. He even remembers the first time...Ai cried for mercy when the villagers first got a hold of her.

The same, awful feeling was returning to Kyo. The first time he ever felt pain...though it was physical, it was mental and emotional pain and that made a huge difference.

So he leaves and goes to give Ryo a visit.

(End Third Person POV)

* * *

(Ryo's POV)

_I was having fun. It was just the three of us, Sissy, Kyo and myself. _

_For some reason, it felt like I haven't done this in a while. _

_Playing tag, hide and go seek, and just having fun. _

_I was five in this world. This memory. _

_I wanted to stay here, and forget every else. _

_"Ryo!" I heard a familiar voice. "Ryochi, snap out of this!" I heard it again. _

_Suddenly the environment around was changing. From my front yard to a vase, empty place of space. _

_A figure appeare in front of me. Or a teen boy. He has sliver hair, and from what I can tell...my eyes. _

_"Kyo?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, it's me...you need to wake up. You've been asleep for 10 days!" Kyo says. _

_"What do you mean...asleep?" I asked._

_"You're in a coma...wake up." Kyo says. _

_What is I didn't wake up? What if I could just stay asleep? _

_"Don't be stupid. Remember your pregnant, and I want to live, and you someone else as well. Ryo your carrying twins." Kyo says. _

_"Twins! WTF?" Ryo asks. _

_"A new soul is forming inside you, Ryo wake up, Ai is very upset as well." Kiyoshi yells and grabs his collar. "You're such a fucking idiot! Wake up!" Kyo says again and actually threw a punch at Ryo. _

(End Ryo's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Ryo's eyes just snap open. His breathing hitched a bit due to the waking up. Right when he woke up, he was getting examined by a nurse. His scared stomach was exposed and cold,

She looks at Ryo and smiled. "I see you're awake finally." She says and moves the wand and places it on his stomach.

Ryo was now just in a daze. His eyes goes to the monitor on the scree where two little blops were on the screen.

"My...baby..." He says.

"Babies. You're having twins." She says.

"They look healthy, but you still need bed rest young man." She says and lifts up the wand and wipes it off and started to wipe his stomach which has grown a small bump.

"Ryo." Sasuke says as he walked through the door with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dad?" Ryo asks, his voice a little hoarse from lack of use. He tries to sit up but was taken by aching.

"Take is easy Ryo." Sasuke said and goes over to him.

"I'll go tell the doctor that your awake." The nurse says and leaves.

Ryo gets into a sitting position and looks over at his dad.

"What happened?" Ryo asks.

"You have high blood pressure. When we get home to the leaf, you're on strict bed rest." Sasuke says.

"But-"

"Doctor's orders."

Ryo kept his mouth shut and looks down at his lap.

"What you said to me kept running through my mind...and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Sasuke says.

"...Don't be...what I said was too harsh...and look where it got me." Ryo says. "I'm sorry...I might of been mood swings." Ryo says. "...Am I still grounded?"

"Oh yes you are." Ryo says.

"Till when?"

"Till you get better which maybe a while." Sasuke says crossing his arms.

"AW MAN!"

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review ^^


	31. Innocent Little Ai

Me: Ah yes! I'm almost at 100 reviews. Finally!

Ryo: *appears from no where* About time too!

Me: What the? Where did you come from?

Ryo: I blame you're yaoi-filled mind.

Me: Must be hormones.

Ryo: I'm going to kill Kabuto! *grunts in anger*

Ai: *runs in* Onii-sama! You must be back in-

Ryo: I know, I know, but hey we have 99 reviews so this is special!

Ai: Really! Wow! I'm so happy!

Kyo: *appears in ghostly form* And all it took was to kill me off and to get Ryo pregnant...smart.

Ryo: You know I can abort you still.

Kyo: You better not!

Ai: Ryo! That was mean!

Me: No one is aborting anyone! Especially since Kyo will have a twin now!

Ai: Hurry for twins!

Ryo: Says you...

Me: What was that? *shows scary side*

Ryo: Nothing! *goes to Ai and hides behind her* protect me, I'm a sacred vessel!

Me: You got that from Juno!

Ryo: Well what did you expect to watch now that I am with children?

Kyo and Ai: Can we get back to the story?

Me: Yes we can!

* * *

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 31

"Come on dad, this is so ridiculous." Ryo said annoyed at the fact that he was being carried piggy back style as Ai was behind them.

"You can't honestly expect me to let you travel all the way back to Konoha, especially in your condition." Sasuke says to his bratty thirteen year old son.

"I feel so stupid..."

"Just feel?" Sasuke asks.

"That's mean daddy!" Ai says as she gets right next to her daddy and brother.

"What? I was only kidding with him." Sasuke says, trying to joke around.

"You're the worst dad ever!" Ryo says and started to fake cry but it sure looked real.

"I'm sorry Ryochi, look I get you anything that you want to eat of you stop crying." Sasuke says, remembering how horrible pregnancy hormones were when he was pregnant.

"Okay! I want ramen with tomatoes and whip-cream and pickles!" Ryo says happily. Not even a sign that he was ever crying.

Though his food picking weren't exactly 'delicious sounding,' Ryo thought it was best combination since french fries and chocolate ice cream. Him and his weird cravings and they were enough foe him to be quiet on the rest of the way him. Or the medicine he took earlier surely did the charm.

* * *

A few more weeks past (meaning Ryo's about 12 weeks along so it's about November), and Ai was with Yuki, Akiko and Kentaro. Ryo was still on bed rest at the Uchiha Manor and Mika was keeping him company.

So at the moment, Ai was just being a kid herself, something that she hasn't really done. Even before everything else.

Now supposedly, a guest was suppose to arrive to Konoha for some important business. Ai or even team Lee, didn't know too much about it.

So when a guy dressed in a fancy kimono with a few guards surrounding him, they all just kinda stared strangle at him.

Execpt for Ai since she really doesn't judge people.

When the strange guy sees Ai, he stops mid-step and turns to the girl

The guy himself was about fifteen and has soft brown hair. His eyes were a chocolate brown color with a certain softness in them. His skin was slightly tanned and he was about five'' six.

He walks closer to Ai and says, "My, I never would have thought I would meet such a enchanting young miss here." He says and takes her hand and kisses it gentle.

"Eh?" Ai was highly confused and embarrassed at the same time.

Kentaro was being held back by Yuki and Akiko. Kentaro wanted to rip this guy's face off. How dare he say such words to 'his' love.

Yuki's demon was raging in anger as well but Yuki was able to remind cool.

Akiko...well...girl's get jealous easy.

"You must have a lovely name as well...may I ask what it is?" He asks the blushing blonde.

"Oh I-I'm Ai Uchiha...Sir!" She says and bows in politiness and due to his guards and royal clothing, he was in high rankings, she added sir.

"Ai...a name which means love itself...such a fitting name for you. I'm Dante. Prince of this land, The Land of Fire." He says and let's go of Ai's hand. "And I am here for offical business with the hokage." He says kindly.

"Oh you mean my father!" Ai perks up with a smile. "I will be willing to escort you to his office." She says.

"That would lovely, thank you." He says.

Yuki's eye twitched in annoyance. Not at Ai, lord forbid, but at...Dante.

Yuki wasn't the jealous type...but Ai was the exception to this.

Ai looks over at Yuki and frowns a bit. "Yuki, are you okay?" She asked while approaching him.

Yuki snapped out of it and he gentles smiles at the girl. "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry." He tells her.

Ai smiles back at the red haired boy and Kentaro gets out of their hold.

Dante laughs somewhat and Ai takes escorts him to her father's office with team Lee behind her.

* * *

"I hate that guy!" Kentaro proclaimed as he freaking out some.

It had been a few hours since they dropped off Prince Dante at the hokage's office and it was just to four of them once again.

"You only hate him because he has a thing for Ai." Akiko grumbled under her breath.

"A th-thing?" Ai asks innocently.

"Meaning he has a crush on you Ai." Yuki explains to her.

"A crush? On me?" Ai says totally surprised and she started to blush again.

It was cute when Ai was like this. Or it was in Yuki's and Kentaro's perspective.

"Say Ai, you don't know much about relationships or boyfriends do you?" Akiko says.

Uchihas were known for have intelligence in about every subject that was out there.

But Ai acted...so un-Uchiha like.

"No...I don't...nothing at all about that subject." Ai says.

"Ai!" A little boy's shouted and little Haru Hatake come running towards them.

"Haru! It's so good to see you." Ai says and Haru stops right in front of her.

Kentaro wraps his arm around Ai's shoulder and leans in on her. Making Ai nervous.

"Hey...Hyuga," Haru says and has is index finger pointing down at him, saying that he wants to tell him something.

Kentaro, thinking he's a hot shot, let's go of Ai and kneels down to Haru.

"What shrimp?" He asks.

Haru grabs his ear and brings him to the ground and Kentaro is saying 'ow' repetitively.

"First off, don't EVER call me shrimp and second, do lay you hands all over my woman like that!" He says clearing and Akiko started laughing.

Ai, whose not laughing, gets Haru to let go of him.

"Haru, that wasn't very nice, now apologize." She says in a motherly tone.

"Fine..." He says and looks over at the Hyuga whose in pain still. "I'm sorry...but keep you hands off her."

"Haru!" Ai says.

"No...he's right Ai," Yuki says and looks at Ai. "He knows better to do that!" Yuki says, glaring at the nerd.

"You both are acting like a bunch of possessive animals." Akiko says and the three boys were all glaring at each other with Ai in the middle.

Akiko pulls Ai from the triangle of glares and pulls her to somewhere far away from them.

* * *

"How could you not know anything about relationships?" Akiko asked Ai as they were sitting under a tree.

Ai shrugged some. "I guess...I haven't really thought about it." She says and pulls her knees close to her body.

"Well...you should be happy, from what I can tell, you're starting to have a little fan club of your own Ai." Akiko says and lays back some.

"A fan club?" Ai asks.

"Okay...well, all I know is that there is a lot of gay guys popping up and we girls have to find a man and start a family as soon as possible." Akiko says.

"Gay...guys...you mean like my parents? Or Haru's?" Ai asks.

"And Yuki's." Akiko says.

"...Akiko, what did you mean by...starting families soon?"

"Well...ninja's die fairly young nowadays, and their families lineage soon disappears...unless they have an heir." Akiko explains. "All the kunochi's now are looking for boyfriends just for that very reason."

"That doesn't sound right Akiko, I mean, I'm only 13 so...I'm way too young to start a family now." Ai says.

"True...but when you're a little older, like 15 or so, that's when you'll begin to think about it a lot." Akiko says and she's only 14 year old. "Then you would want to try 'it'."

"Try what?" Ai asks.

"Sex."

Ai went quiet really quickly.

"So...have you ever fingered yourself before?" Akiko asks a random question.

"What does fingered mean?" Ai asks.

Akiko's eye twitches.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" She shouted/asked the naive child.

* * *

Okay I hope you got a little laugh out of that

Please Review ^^


	32. Masterwhating?

Okay everyone! I'm extremely sorry for the late update.

Gomen nasais all around!

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 32

Ryo's mind was numb at this moment for he was watching Jay and Silent Bob strike back (1).

It's at the part where the girls were robbing a jewelry store and the blonde chick farted.

"I'm home." Ai says as she walks through the front door and sees her pregnant brother on the couch watching a film she has never seen before.

"Um...Onii-sama?" She approaches with caution since she was too busy watching the television.

"Oh hey Ai." Ryo says and sits up some.

"What are you watching?" She asks.

"Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, it's hilarious." Ryo says. "Wanna sit?"

Ai sits down next to her brother and watches the movie.

Now it was at the part where their at the restaurant with the monkey and the park ranger was after them.

"This movie is...strange." Ai says, getting confused and highly disturbed.

"It's funny as hell though." Ryo says.

* * *

As the movie went on, Ai was hearing and seeing things that she didn't quite understand.

So by the end of the movie, she had a wide-eye, open mouth expression on her face.

"So sissy? What'cha think about it?"

Ai was speechless and when she tried to speak, she was mumbling and stuttering like crazy.

"Whoa Ai, you need to calm down and think before you speak." Ryo says.

She stopped talking and her face turned before blurting out the question, "What does fingering yourself mean?" The fact that she asked loudly threw Ryochi off.

"...What?" Ryo asks, doubling checking his own ears.

"I asked...what does fingering yourself mean?" Ai asks again in a normal tone.

Ryo held a confused look on his face. "Fingering?"

Ai nodded.

"Um...well..." Ryochi says and tries to think about it. "I think...it's masturbation, but for girls." He says.

"Masturbastion?" Ai asks.

Ryo gets up from his seat. "You're going to have ask someone else for that one sis, I'm not even going into that one." Ryo says and walks away.

Leaving Ai blinking twice in confusion.

* * *

Ai didn't ask anyone what that word was, not her parents anyway.

But this topic was on her mind throughout the entire night.

* * *

That next morning, when she was leaving her house after breakfast she goes to meet Yuki and Kentaro.

Akiko was training with Sakura today so it was just the three of them.

"Good morning Ai." Yuki smiled gently at her.

"Hey Ai." Kentaro says happily.

"Go-good morning." She stuttered.

Yuki can feel something wasn't right with her. "Something on you mind?" Yuki asks.

"What's masterbastion?" Ai blurted out like she did with her brother.

That threw off Yuki and Kentaro.

Yuki was turning red with his demon saying some perverted things. "Why do you ask?" He asks his love.

"Akiko said something about fingering myself and I asked my big brother what that was and he said it was a girl masturbating but I have no idea what that it is." She says.

"Really?...You have NO idea?" Kentaro asks in disbelief.

Ai nodded.

"Well Ai...that is when you uh..." Kentaro trails off. He gets a death glare from Yuki and he stops talking. Usually Yuki was a nice guy but there were special times when Yuki looked a lot like his mother, Gaara.

Scary as hell.

"Ai...perhaps you should ask me later. I'll explain it to you." Yuki says knowing a thing or two.

"Okay Yuki!" Ai says, smiling.

* * *

Ryo was bored at his house. He laid on the couch and rubbed his growing stomach.

He had a bump.

A bump!

His is numbing his mind by watching 'Fruits Basket.' (2) A show that was recommended to him by Ai.

The only thing he got from this show so far was that the girl was a lot like Ai and that everyone was turning into animals and had serious mental problems.

Like the bi-polar chick who turns into a pig.

Or the transitive snake guy on here.

"Da...fuck?" He asks himself.

"Ryo!" He hears Mika's voice.

"What?" Ryo shouted.

Mika comes in and plops her book-bag on the ground right by the couch that Ryo was laying on.

"Can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry!" She says.

"Can't, dad said if I get up from the couch."

"How come?" Mika asks.

"He's paranoid and thinks that my blood pressure will sky-rocket if I do the simplest of tasks." Ryochi says.

Mika sighed and was getting upset. She goes over to the T.V and turns it off.

"What the?" Ryo shouted.

Mika has her hands on her hips and looked pisses for a kid.

"Look you fatty, you've been lying on this couch for way too long. I come home, exhausted from learning and training and you're the only one who can cook in this house since daddy's on a mission and dad is in his office!" Mika shouted.

Ryo couldn't believe this CHILD was yelling at him. His face was calm but his was like 'what the fuck?'

"You're old enough to make your own damn meals! Shit I've been cooking for myself since I was six!"

Ryo sighs and sits up some, making his back and stomach ache. "And another thing, you DON'T EVER demand shit from, especially people who are older than you!" Ryo says seriously to her. He was in a angry mood swing.

Mika was terrified. Ryo could be pretty scary.

"And Mika, FYI, don't ever call a pregnant person fat," Ryo says and gets up on his feet and takes his warm blanket and pillow from the couch and goes back to his room.

* * *

At the village gates...

"Can I see your papers miss?" A random lead ninja asked and the girl shows him her papers of identification.

"Name's Kari and I'm here to see an old friend of mine." She smiles and adjusts her guitar case that was on her back.

She wore a striped black tee shirt with a black jean shirk and long black socks with boots instead of the usual sandals.

"Alright you're good to go in and I hope you find your friend." The guy shouted back at her as she began to walk into the village.

* * *

(1) I love Kevin smith films XD I highly recommend people to see them!

(2) I also love Fruits Baskets!

I took me forever to get this chapter up and stuff.

Please Review ^^


	33. Grave Robbered!

Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha Triplets.

Gomen nasai for not updating sooner.

To Sasuke's Pal: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: I'm glad you liked my chapter ^_^

To Takuya: I'm glad you like my work so much. ^_^

Every review means so much to me and gets me really inspired to write more and more.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 33

The sound of the wind could be heard and a few stray leaves were being carried by a gust of them.

The wind carries the said leaves to a certain location of the Uchiha Graveyard where all the past Uchihas have been buried.

Including one Kiyoshi Jiro Uchiha.

The ghostly boy puts his hand in the marble and ran his fingers from one end to the other. Not feeling the cold, smooth texture of the rock.

_'This is...where I'm buried...'_ Kyo thought to himself. _'Where my old body is buried...I mean...' _

He looks over some and sees the surrounding graves around him. A family he never knew existed.

_"I would think that I would at least find one Uchiha left lingering this place." _The teen says.

A shadowy figure started to approach the graves, a hooded teen.

He approaches Kyo's grave.

"Finally...the sharignan is mine." He says.

_"What? Hey stop!" _Kyo shouted as his grave was being violate. _"Stop!" _Kyo demanded but the bitter cold winds flew his hood off, revealing...

Kyo's eyes widen at the person's idenity. _"No way..."_

* * *

Ryo was in his bedroom. His stomach buldging more at the weeks pass on.

But right now, his mind wasn't on the twins that are inside him, nor his family, or anything else.

The only one on his mind was Kariudo.

His mind at ease at he thought about the coolest and hottest chick he had ever layed eyes upon.

_'Damn hormones,'_ He thought to himself as he was getting a serious need to 'take care of himself.'

"Surpirise!" Kari pops up at his window.

Ryochi was taken back by it and almost falls out his bed. Luckliy for him, he grabbed the head board to prevent him from falling.

"Kari?" He asks, thinking to himself that this was just another one of his 'sexy' dreams.

"Yeppers." She smiled and sits on the window seal.

He gets up and goes over to her.

"Uh hey!" He says in a goofy way, making Kari giggle.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're actually preggers?" She says, referring to his stomach.

"Oh yeah...well...I am..." He nervously laughed. "So, whatcha doing here Kari?" He asks.

She leans down some and lifts up a box. "A parting gift from some old lady. I think she called herself, Granny Cat?" Kari says.

"Oh hey! Granny Cat send this?" Ryo says taking the box from Kari's arms.

Kari swings her legs over and goes into Ryo's room.

"I had to hide it in a scroll other wise it would have gotten searched more than likely." Kari expalins. "I had to leave Gin at my hotel room but I came to see you as well." Kari says.

Ryo shoots his head up as he laid his box down. "Gin?"

"On my axe." She says.

"Axe?...Like a guitar?" Ryo asks again.

"Yep." Kari says.

"I would like to hear you play one day." Ryo blushed and sits on his bed.

"So...how've you been?" Kari asks, sitting on the bed, close to him.

"I've been..." Ryo stops talking, trying to figure out what word to use. "Bored."

"Bored really? Huh? I guess you're not allow to do much huh?" Kariudo says and leans back some. "Being pregnant and all."

"Yeah...it sucks...but I'm doing this for my kids." Ryo replies.

"That's pretty brave of you Ryo. You're...what thirteen and doing someone a woman does." Karidu says.

"I guess." The black hair boy says and takes a kunai from his night stand and uses it to open the box open.

In the box, there were some old baby things that must have belong to him, Kyo and Ai from when that were infants. Most of the stuff had the Uchiha fan on it and were mostly boy's baby clothes. In the bottom of the box, there was a book.

Ryo started to laugh at the old memories coming back to him.

He opens the book and there was a picture of something so hilarious.

Sasuke in white cat ears at his age.

"Oh this is hiliarous." He says and continued to laugh.

* * *

"Good morning!" Mika chimed as she goes over to her father, hugging him.

"Good morning to you to sweetheart." Naruto says, patting his little girl's head.

It was the next morning already and Naruto was making some ramen for himself.

"Is daddy back from his mission yet?" Mika asks.

"No, he'll be back soon though, why don't you go ahead and wake you Ai and Ryochi huh? For me?" Naruto asks Mika.

"Alright but it will cost you." Mika says and goes to Ai's room first to see it empty.

So she goes to Ryo's room.

"Ryo, time to wake up," Mika was opening the door and sees Ryo asleep and a mysterious girl laying next to him.

Her arm was around his stomach and his arms were around her under the covers.

"WAKE UP!" Mika shouted.

The shouting wakes up Ryo ad Kari up.

"We're up." Ryo say sitting up, putting his hands to his face.

Kari sits up. "Morning?" She asks.

"Uh yeah." Ryochi answers.

Mika turns her head, sticking out of the door frame. "Dad! There's a strange girl in Ryo's bed!" She shouted.

"Is it Akiko?" Naruto asks, coming to Ryo's room.

"No, she's not." Mika answers.

Naruto looks in and sees Kari and Ryo.

Ryo started to laugh nervously. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

Kari was confused. "I thought your dad had black hair and pale skin. His guy looks like your sister." Kari whispers to Ryo.

"Oh yeah well...you see...I have two dads." Ryo answers.

Kari's eyes went wide and this came as a shock.

"I'm Naruto, Ryo's father." Naruto introduces himself. "And I'm the hokage."

Kari stands up and smiled. "It's nice too meet you lord Hokage. I hope I'm not introuding but I'm a friend of Ryo and Ai's. I'm from the same village he lived in." Kari says and offers her hand for him to shake.

Naruto shakes it. "Whoa that some grip you have there for a young lady."

"Thanks...I think..." Kari says and looks over at Ryo like 'help-me-here.'

"So dad, breakfast?" Ryo asks.

"Yeah it's ready, it's ramen." Naruto says and headed back to the kitchen with Mika following him.

Kari was about to follow when Ryo takes her hand.

"Hey, you don't mind that my folks are...you know." Ryo asks.

"Oh it's cool, my brother's gay as well so I'm used to it." Kari smiled.

* * *

Ai was walking to Kyo's grave with some flowers in her hand.

It had been a while since she had visited it and though she should pay her respects.

Yuki was right by her, getting more and more protective over his mate as the days go on.

The two had met up early that morning and even though Ai would still blush since he explained the whole 'masterbating' to her, she still wanted him to be around.

"Thank you for coming with me Yuki. I would ask Onii-sama to come with me but dad says that he can't leave the house right now since he's grounded." Ai says.

"Hey it's no problem, besides, I should pay my respects to him as well." Yuki says.

When they get to the grave the inbelieveable happened.

There was a giant hold that was dug up and a coven was open with no body.

Ai drops the flowers and couldn't believe it.

"Who...could have done this..." She asks, voice shaking like her body.

Yuki was flabbergasted but takes Ai in his arms and make sure that she didn't see anymore.

"Don't worry, we'll find who did this Ai." Yuki says. "I promise."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update.

Happy Holidays.

Please Review ^^


	34. I Love You Ai Uchiha

Hi everyone and welcome back to Uchiha Triplets.

Okay I want to apologize for not updating...and so...

Here's a link to see my drawings.

photobucket .com/albums/ii224/Ash_Haycraft/My%20Drawings/

Just copy and paste it on you URLs and you'll see a few of my drawings. I drew one on Ryochi and there's few of them of Ai. If you read my Vampire Knight story, I also drew one of Ashley in her day class uniform. XD

I'll be putting up more and more drawings as soon as I can since I love to draw and if you request it, I'll even draw a few of my characters for ya. ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for some awesome ideas ^_^

To takuya: It's not Orochimaru because Sasuke had already killed him like in the series.

To ScarletCarmella: It wasn't Madara.

To lilashley88: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ It was none of the above I'm afriad...But why would you have Sasuke rob his own son's grave? That would be pretty weird. Oh and btw...Ashley's my name as well ^_^

Thank for all for your reviews ^_^

I don't own Naruto, only OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 34

Ai and Yuki ran to her house from the graveyard and Ai was in the lead.

Even with Yuki's taijutsu training he has gotten couldn't beaten Ai's stamina and when she reaches the house, she opens the door and stops, panting.

"Where's father?" Ai asks.

Ryo, Kari, and Mika, who were sitting in the kitchen, eating some ramen.

"He went to get something from his room." Ryo answers with a mouth full of ramen in his mouth.

"Arigato." Ai says and started to run to his room.

Ryo leans back in his chair some to see Ai running down the hall.

"What's her problem?" He asks.

Yuki was left in the kitchen and gives them a grim look.

"Gomen nasai...Ryo...Mika." He says with his head down.

"Did something happen?" Kari asks from the table.

Yuki looks up and sees the dark haired girl and nodded.

* * *

"Father!" Ai says and runs to his room.

"Huh? What is it Ai?" Naruto asks looking back at her while he put on his hokage robe.

"Kiyoshi's grave has been robbed!" Ai says.

Naruto's eyes widen. "What?"

"Hai, the coffin and his body is missing and there's a huge whole in the Uchiha Graveyard as we speak." Ai says.

Naruto was furious that his son's grave hav been violated and he would have expressed that anger if he had have heard a crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Ai asks and she and Naruto leave the bedroom.

* * *

"FUCK THIS DAY!" Ryochi shouted as he to throw a vase from the living room to the kitchen.

Yuki had explained the entire story and Ryo was so mad, he had to break something (or a few things in this case).

Mika and Kari ducked as the vase shattered against the wall.

"What the hell man?" Kariudo asks.

Yuki steps in front of them. "Ryochi! Stop it! I know you're upset about this!" Yuki says.

"Oh you don't know how upset I am!" The pregnant boy shouted and threw a picture frame at the window and broke it.

Naruto and Ai come in to see Ryochi acting like this.

"Ryo!" Naruto shouted and got behind him, holding his arms back.

Ai goes over to everyone else. "Is everyone alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mika says getting up.

Kari goes over over in front of Ryo and holds his head so that he could look at her. "Ryo! Calm down. You're being so stupid acting like this." Kari says.

Ryo started to struggle in his father's arms.

"THINK ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN!" Kari shouted and he stopped and froze in his spot. She had gotten through but she needed to continue or he'll snap again. "The way you're acting. Thrashing about...you're hurting them...you don't want that do you?" Kari says in a more caring voice.

Ryo's head hung low and Naruto slowly let him go.

"No...I don't..." He says in a weak voice voice.

"Ryo," Ai says and was about to go up to him but Yuki puts a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

A tear fell from Ryo's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kari asks.

He quickly trys to wipe it off. "No...something is in my eye." He was sounding very confiencing.

Kari smiled gently and wraps her arms around him, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"It's okay..." She says. "No one will care if you cry."

He grabs onto the back on Kari's shirt and embraces her, crying softly on her shoulder as everyone else just watched.

* * *

"He cried?" Kentaro asks after just hearing what had happened.

Ai nodded. "I feel really bad though, I want to cry too, but I'm not because right now, he needs me." Ai says crying to act tough.

Akiko looks over at her from the tree she was leaning on. "Ai...no offense but you don't seem to be the 'tough' girl needed right now."

Ai hangs her head low. "I know..."

Yuki goes over to her. "Hey don't listen to Akiko, you can be tough, but maybe right now, you have the right to be upset." He consults her. "After all, Kyo was your brother."

"So let me get this straight." Kentaro says starting to smirk. "Ryo...was crying?"

"Yes! What's the big deal with that?" Akiko asks the nerd.

"What a fag." He laughs and all the heads turn to him.

No one was smiling and no one was kidding around.

Kentaro looks up. "What?"

"Get the hell away from us." Yuki says.

"What for?" Kentaro asks.

"You said the 'f' word!" Ai cried out.

"I didn't say fuck."

"Not that word you nerd! Fag! You said fag!" Akiko pointed out.

"Oh that one, what's wrong with that?" Kentaro asks.

"The fact that you called Ryo, whose pregnant by the way, one is HIGHLY uncalled for!" Yuki says sternly. "Not to mention that both my and Ai's parents are homosexual and as such you just now offened Konoha and Suna which, if it wasn't between us, would be a international offense which can cause a war." Yuki says.

Shivers went down Ai's spine in fear of war.

"Oh Yuki, I don't think that something as small as Nerdy would cause a war." Akiko says.

"Yeah stupid." Kentaro says which he really shouldn't have because the next thing that happened was that he was punched in the face and surprisingly enough, it wasn't Yuki or Akiko who threw the punch.

"Ai?" Yuki asks with his green eyes widen.

Kentaro landed on the ground and quickly got up.

"That was uncalled for." He says, wiping his mouth.

"YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? MY FAMILY HAS ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" Ai says with tears running down her face.

"Okay okay, geesh." Kentaro says.

"Go away...just go away right now, I can't stand to look at you." Ai says looking down at the ground.

"Okay. Whatever you want..." Kentaro says and leaves the group.

A minute later...Akiko says. "Hey Ai, I hope you'll be okay and I want to be here with you, but I have to go for my medic training. Otherwise my butt will be handed to me by Sakura." She says. "I'll see ya later." She says and goes running off on her own.

* * *

When the close was clear...Yuki goes over to Ai and gently wraps his arms around the girl.

Ai cried in his chest and since he was a least a five inches taller than her, he rested his chin on her head.

"Ai...I know you must be hurting...it seems like so much bad things happen to you and your family and it seems to be unfair and I agree, it is...but there's something I want you to know." Yuki says softly as he rubbed her back nicely.

Ai looks up with her big blue eyes and when she did, Yuki's lips met hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Yuki was gentle with her.

He pulls back and puts his hand under Ai's chin.

"I love you."

Ai eye's widen and some happy tears fell down her face.

She was about to wipe it off herself when Yuki already does it for her with his hand.

"You are my mate. I will defend you with my life." Yuki says lovingly.

"Oh really now?" A cold voice breaks through and they turn to a familiar looking fellow.

Ai's clungs onto Yuki, remembering that night before Yuki and her friends saved her.

"Bo...tan..." Ai whispers.

"That's right..." He opens his eyes to reveal the sharingan.

"B-but...how?" Ai ask.

"You bastard...you're the one who stole Kyo's body!" Yuki shouted, holding Ai closer to him.

"I wasn't alone in doing that, I had a little help." He gets closer. "So...how has the demon whore been up to lately?" He says, talking to Ai.

"You stay away from her!" Yuki shouted, getting in front of her now.

"Or what?" Botan asks.

"I'll kill you." Yuki warned in a deep, dark voice.

* * *

Oh wow! A fight scene is here!

Please Review ^^


	35. The Quick  Beating of Botan

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: You have demanded it...you have begged for it...you have asked for in everyone review from different stories about it. WELL HERE IT IS! ((BTW I was kinda wondering if you would be my co-author, send me a PM for explanation))

To Sasuke's Pal: Just wait and read the chapter and you see what happens...Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To ikcjjt: Well just read and find out for yourself. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To lilashley88: Thanks for the review ^_^

ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay...the reason why I hadn't posted my other stories recent (Still Ai and Naruto's Pregnancy) is because my mind has been locked on Vampire Knight. Yes, as you can tell by my other fanfic, Dhampir Knight, it actually has been difficult trying to switch between the animes in my head. (I know it sounds really ridiclous but it's true.) Another thing is that I've have finals coming up and I'm really stressing about my algebra 2 grade so please forgive me about updating. Not to mention that I just caught a cold because of the weather where I'm at.

QUICK WARNING: This chapter will be kinda rushed...so please forgive me on that...as well.

Thanks for reading now here's the chapter.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 35

"You think you can kill me? That's a laugh coming from a second-rate jinchuuriki." Botan taunted Yuki, getting him really pissed off.

"Stop it Botan!" Ai says, standing in front of Yuki with her arms out. "What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough?" She asks with tears threatening to come flowing from her eyes again. Only this time, it would be tears of pain and sorrow, rather than happy tears.

"Do you really think that what you have done to me can be forgiven that easily?" Botan asks with the sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"I never did anything to you!" Ai shouted.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER? You've nearly killed off innocent people! "

Yuki puts his hands on Ai's arms, lowing them gently. "What is he talking about?"

"Yuki...please believe me, I don't what he's talking about." Ai says with truth in her eyes.

Botan looks Ai directly in the eyes. "Maybe this will help you remember." He says and suddenly Ai was in her old village...

* * *

_The shy was black and fire was everywhere. Buildings were burning and innocent people were either running away or too hurt to even move. _

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Stop that mad beast!"_

_Villagers were screaming in terror. Children were crying. _

_Suddenly, Kyo and Ryo, age six, were running toward the villagers. _

_"Please...she doesn't know how to control it!" Ryochi shouted. _

_"She isn't like this! She needs help!" Kyo shouted. _

_"AHHHHH!" A woman screamed and what looked like a charka tail lashed out from behind a building. _

_Ai quickly ran over to see what was happening but when she did...she saw a four tailed beast with red charka surrounding the body of a six year old little girl. _

_Herself. _

_"That's...me..." Ai says and falls to her knees. "But...I don't remember any...of this..." Ai says and her head started to hurt very badly all of the suddenly. _

_She really did look like a beast...a terrible...evil beast..._

_She screamed loudly in pain. _

* * *

Ai was screaming and clutching her head like she was in the memory.

"Ai!" Yuki shouted and wraps his arms around her.

"She sees the monster that she is. That beast still lives within her and soon, I will be rid of the beast entirely." Botan says.

Ai got really quiet and her body goes limp in Yuki's arms.

"Ai...are you wake? Ai?" Yuki asks frantically. He lifts her up and blood was running out from her nose.

He stands up, holding her bridal style and carries her to a tree, gently laying her down in the shade.

He wipes the blood off her and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry...you will be safe." He says and turns to him with black eyes with golden diamond shape in them.

Yuki vanished quickly due to his super speed. Even Botan wasn't quick enough to react to Yuki's attack.

* * *

"Too slow!" Yuki says and started to kick him upwards.

"Do you sense that?" Naruto asks.

Ryo, Kari and Mika were outside when he felt a powerful dark charka burst up.

"It's really powerful dad." Mika says going over to Naruto like a frigthen child.

"Mika, stay here with Ryo and Kari, I'll go check it out." He says and started to head off toward the power.

* * *

Yuki was beating up Botan on the account on a few advantages:

1. Botan was still recovering from eye surgery.

2. He wasn't really good at fighting in general.

3. Because Yuki was determined to defend Ai

4. Yuki is a jinchuuriki with years of experience and controlling the beast while Botan was a stupid fuck for being reckless, careless and just a big dumbie.

The fight though was interrupted by Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on her-" He was about to ask but sees Ai over at the tree. He runs over and she was waking up.

"Daddy?" She asks, seeing him.

"Yes sweetie?" Sasuke asks.

"Remember when you came back into our lives and my legs were injured because someone hurt me." Ai says, bringing up a kinda dirty trick but again, it was Botan.

"Yes sweetie, what about it?" Sasuke asks.

Ai sits up slowly and points over to Botan. "He did it."

Sasuke anger tripled. "WHAT?"

"And he was also the one who robbed Kyo's grave." Ai says.

"WHAT?" Sasuke asks. "When was-"

"While you were away on a mission...he took Kyo's eyes." Ai also says.

Sasuke looked way beyond scary.

The only thing scarier than a Uchiha...was a overly protective mother who was a Uchiha.

Needless to say...Botan was screwed.

* * *

Okay I know I'm being lazy when I was typing this but I'm sick so...gomen nasai x100

Thanks for reading. I'm super sorry for not writing sooner but there ya go. Super sorry for if I disappointed you all.

Please Review ^^


	36. The Fight Turns Around

Hey everyone and welcome to Uchiha Triplets.

Okay first thing...I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER! All credit for this chapter goes to my co-author, Black Thorn Angel. I'm just typing, editing and posting it.

So if you need to thank anyone for this, thank her. She deserves it.

To lilashley88: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To 1animegal" Thanks for the review ^_^ (You gotta love the classics XD)

To the girl who deserves the credit; Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for sending me this chapter ^_^ and for reviewing ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for the review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 36

"So..." He says in a menacing tone. "You're the who tried to rape my daughter." Sasuke says approaching the boy. "And now...you steal the eyes of my dead son?" Sasuke says in a deadly, yelling tone, cracking his knuckles.

Botan stood his ground. "Yeah. So what? That bitch deserved it. She's nothing but a demon whore." He hissed angrily at Ai's direction, making sure she heard him clearly.

Just as he said that, Sasuke didn't hesitate in punching the living crap out of Botan, sending him flying into a few trees.

"Never call my daughter that you bastard!" Sasuke practically screamed, with his sharingan eye not only activated, but spinning wildy.

The Uchiha had had it! No one was ever harm his babies ever again. Even if he had to kill this son of a bitch to protect them.

"Uchiha-san!" Yuki says, running up to Sasuke. "I'm going to help sir, no one messes with my mate and gets away with it." He says furiously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, knowing that 'mate' meant 'lover' since Naruto called him that sometimes when they were alone.

"Mate? Excuse me?" Sasuke demanded a explanation.

Yuki sweat dropped. "Uh...I...well..." Yuki stammered.

Sasuke puts his hand up. "We'll talk about it later." Translation: 'I'm going to kill you after I kill Botan.'

"Right now, we're going to make this bastard pay." Sasuke says, running up to where Botan landed.

Botan recovered quickly from the said crash and got back onto his feet, into a fighting stance.

Sasuke and Yuki, who was running as fast as Sasuke, charged at him full-on as Botan began to brace himself.

Sasuke kicked high and Yuki kicked low but Botan, with Kiyoshi's sharingan, saw an opening and took it, dodging the two shinobi's attacks.

"Are you two even trying?" Botan asks, acting cocky. "I was only testing this impressive sharingan of Kyo's...I'd say if he were able to feel pain back when he was alive, he would have made a excellent ninja...wouldn't you think...Sasuke?" Botan taunted.

Sasuke's anger rose to the point where he would lose all rational thought.

"Now...let's let the 'real' fun begin shall we?" Botan asks, laughing menacingly.

Yuki gritted his teeth and pulls up sand from the ground and tries to trap Botan who was dodging every attack.

Sasuke jumped into the air with a chidori in his hand. "You're mine!" He proclaimed as he extended his arm for the killing blow.

"Not quite." Botan smirked as he step over to the side and kicks Sasuke in the chest.

Now it was Yuki's turn and since he was better at taijutsu than bending sand, he started to throw punches left and right.

Botan was able to dodge every single hit as easily. "You're so predictable."

"Predict this." Yuki shouted, punching the ground, making a long crack and having sand fly out, form a giant hand and grabbing him.

"Now Uchiha-san! Finish him!" Yuki shouted as Sasuke quickly stood and did a few hand signs, performing his ultimate technique.

Amaterasu.

Black flames started to surround Botan, making him scream in agony until he was burnt into a crisp.

Not satifyied. Sasuke ran up to Botan and started to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Uchiha-san Stop!" Yuki shouted but collapses onto the ground due to charka exhaustion.

Ai...who had watched the entire fight, stands up and runs over to her dad.

"Daddy! Stop!" She screamed and pulls him off of the burnt body. "Daddy, stop! He's dead!" Ai cried out.

It was then...Ai thought she had seen everything in this world...until now...

Sasuke had tears running down his face.

He grabs onto Ai's shoulders, sinking his head low. "He almost raped you Ai...and he stole Kiyoshi's eyes...I won't forgive him." He says looking up now, looking mean.

This side of her daddy was scaring Ai. This was a side she had never seen of her daddy.

Sasuke let go of her shoulders and started to walk around Ai.

Ai surves on her heels and steps in front of her dad, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him; stopping him.

"Daddy...please stop...it's over...and besides...it's wrong and all my fault." Ai says trying not to cry.

"Ai...sweetheart, it's not your fault...don't say that." Sasuke says.

"But it is...I lost control when I was younger and made so much people hate me...hurt so many people in that village..." Ai says, letting him go.

"Besides..." She whispers. "If you keep this up...you won't be as better as Botan was." Ai says.

Sasuke gasps a little and Ai look over her shoulder at the burnt body. "Botan wanted to hurt me because I hurt a entire village...a please where I once called home...and you want to hurt him...because he hurt someone you care about...that's why you two are so similar...revenge." Ai says. "And it only hurts in the end."

"Ai...I wished you were around when I was your age..." Sasuke says suddenly. "To tell me those words...This wasn't the side of me that I ever wanted you to see...I'm so sorry." Sasuke tells her as he knelt to the ground in front of her. He owes he so much from leaving her to this very day.

Ai smiled warmly. "It's okay daddy...I forgive you..." She says and helps her dad up from the ground and hugs him again.

"Okay Ai...let's get Yuki some help and we're going to have a little conversation about 'mating' and why you shouldn't do it until you are married." Sasuke says, acting more like a parent now.

"Eh?" Ai says out of confusion. She was confused for two reasons. The fact that Sasuke was actually acting like a parent should act and the she was going to get the sex talk with her dad whose her mom whose a male. With two dads, Ai was already confused.

As they walked over to the red-head on the ground, a rumbling sound was heard and a insane laugh was heard.

The two Uchihas turned their heads to see a crazy-looking Botan with his eye bleeding out and a chidori in his hand.

"But...how?" Sasuke asks and looked over at the burnt body.

"A fake...that basics in the ninja arts." Botan shouted and charges at Sasuke and Ai. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Sasuke pushes Ai out of the way and prepared to counter-attack but Ai grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and yanks him to the ground, making a switch in postions.

Sasuke crashed on the ground and when Ai turned, Botan runs the chidori through Ai's chest.

Ai's blue eyes had widen and the young girl's body went limp, spitting out blood.

Sasuke could only watch in horror at what he just witnessed.

Ai had sacrificed herself to save her daddy.

* * *

Thank you Black Thorn Angel. I hope you didn't mind some of the changes though.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	37. End of the Fighting

Hey and welcome to Uchiha Triplets.

I didn't write the chapter but I did edited to be longer and more detailed!

To my BETA and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for sending me the chapter and I bet a lot of people are thinking you as well. Thanks for reviewing ^_^ But...um next time...how about when you send me the next chapter, just copy and paste it in the email because it was a hassle trying to get the document downloaded and what not.

To Sasuke's Pal: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! But I am glad that Ai was your favorited of the Uchiha Triplets. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To 1animgal: Thanks for the review ^_^

By the way, sorry that this chapter is short...

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 37

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he saw this baby standing there for a full five seconds after Botan made his blow.

The teen smirk joyfully, seeing that now dull, unconscious look in her eyes that once held joy and life. He rips his hand out from her body after his attack pierced her body, blood covering his hands like gloves and he couldn't be happier in the world.

"Finally...after all those years..." Botan says, holding Ai up still.

Blood poured out of the wound which lucky was just a few inches away from her heart but the wound itself was wide.

The clouds were getting dark and the winds picked up. A rather ominous fortunate indeed but all ignored by Botan.

"The bitch is DEAD! The demon is DEAD!" Botan says like he really couldn't believe it and was happy and laughed insanly as lighting lite the sky.

Botan was in the high of victory and decided to throw the girl's body far away from him. "So much for preserving the body eh?" He asks as Ai flew and was stopped by a tree, making her fall to the ground.

"AI!" Sasuke shouted, able to remember to actually he had a voice. He runs over to her and kneels down and started to exam her. The wound she had received look exactly like the only that he gave Naruto at the Valley End. That attack almost killed him if he hadn't had the Kyuubi.

That's when it struck him...the Kyuubi can save her.

"Come on baby, wake up." He says, shaking her some. "Wake up baby." He says and pulls her in his lap, seeing those lifeless eyes.

But when after calling her, she won't respond.

"I would just forget about her, she's dead!" Botan says gleefully.

Yuki...who was waking up at the time...heard those words...

_"She's dead...forget about her...She's dead...she's dead...dead..."_

That 'd' word was echoed in the shukaku's cage, making him growl firecely as diamond-eyes glowed. _**"Our mate cannot die...he has harmed our mate Yuki...let me OUT!"**_

Yuki snapped his eye wide open, revealing the diamond shaped pupils of the demon's. Though his eyes were black with golden pupils, all he saw was red and it covered his beloved.

His eyes darted over to Botan who was still laughing like a manic, making his anger grow and a sand claw formed, reaching over to Botan who was too full of himself to notice.

The 'claw turned into a sand coffin and consumed Botan.

_**"Burn in hell you bastard." **_Both Yuki's and Shukaku's voice spoke as Yuki gave the final blow, squeezing him to his death.

* * *

Naruto had called out Rock Lee and Sakura and they three of them were going to the grounds of which the attacks were coming from.

However when they arrived, the scene did not look good.

Yuki was going full demon and Ai was covered in blood with Sasuke trying not to lose his mind.

"Lee control your son!" Naruto's voice boomed over and he and Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and Ai.

"Sasuke...what happened?" Naruto asks, going over to the other side of Ai.

Sakura began to place healing charka in her hands, focusing them.

"A guy who robbed Kyo's grave attacked Ai. He wanted her dead." Sasuke says, trying to stay calm and not freak out.

Sakura looked up at the two lovers. "I need you to hold her down." Sakura says and they both held down Ai by her arms.

Sakura, puts her hands on Ai's chest and after a few minutes, her wound was slowly closing and Ai started to whimper. A bittersweet sign of life.

Sweet because it meant she was alive; bitter because she was very injured and in pain.

"Da...dy..." Ai says, breathing really hard.

Sasuke eyes widen because when he looked down at Ai, all he saw was his four year old daughter, crying in his arms. _"Daddy!...Are you o'tay-"_

"Daddy?" Ai asked barely conscious.

Sasuke couldn't believe anything anymore...his own child...though knocking at death's door...was asking about him and if he was safe when she should be worrying about staying alive.

Ai was truly the most caring person and she had gotten this from her father.

"I'm doing just fine sweetheart...but we're going to take care of you right now..." Sasuke says in a tone, that Naruto only heard only a few times.

Sakura did all that she could and raised her hands. "One of you will have to carry her to the hospital and well fix her there." Sakura says getting up.

"I'll do it." Sasuke says and gently picks up his daughter.

Lee comes over with Yuki on his back, knocked out.

"Yuki needs to go as well, his body suffered some from Shukaku's charka." He responsed.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto says and all of them started to head out to the hospital.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please Review ^^


	38. Why 13 Year Olds Shouldn't Have Sex

Hey everyone and I know it soon but I'm posting another chapter of Uchiha Triplets, thanks to Black Thorn Angel.

Now...let's get started shall we?

To my BETA and Co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for writing this up...I hope you don't mind that I edited it...^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To1animegal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To lilashley88: Really? A Roleplaying? I kinda RP some on gaia (which by the way it's now AiUchihaUzumaki1 since my old account was banned DX) Mind tell me what you and your friends do? Do that also read this story? Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**WARNING! **Bad Lemon ahead...it's supposed to be painful for the both of them...it will be explained later but this is why thirteen years old shouldn't have sex!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 38

When they got to the hospital a emergency team was ready from Naruto's orders and had everything prepared for their arrival.

Sasuke looked down at Ai and he gently lays her down on the gurney. Lee does the same thing with his son, Yuki.

"We're going to take both of them in now." A medic informs them.

Sasuke was walking away from her he felt a hand on his he stopped and turned around

"Ai... " He said softly.

"Don't... go," she whispered that reminded Sasuke of when she was four and it was the day that he left the triplets in order to protect them.

Saskue almost broke after seeing her so scared but knew that she needed to be examed "It's going to be okay Ai," he said "Aunt Sakura is going to take care of you." He choked out barely.

One thing that no one knew, Ai was deadly afraid of doctors, in particular, getting 'gased.' Whenever she was staying up later while her brother's were sleeping, the only thing that was on the television was commericals, porno and hospital television shows. Ai would always see the patients have a mask put on them and then go to sleep, but sometimes, they wouldn't wake up.

So being the girl that was not only injured, but nearly scared off her mind right now, only clutched onto Sasuke's sleeve even more.

"Stay with me...I don't wanna be by myself," she whimpered.

"Ai...I can't...but I'll be there when you wake up...I promise..."

Ai started to feel the gunery moves as they were pushing her into the emergency room. "Dad...daddy!...DADDY!" Ai cried out to him as they put the mask over her mouth, making her even more nervous, and rushed her into the emergency room.

Sasuke felt gulty. His daughter was crying out to him and he ignored her cries again.

"Don't worry Sasuke their going to take good care of her." Naruto said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know...Naruto." Sasuke say, resting his hand on Naruto's hand. "Naruto...where's Ryo and Mika?" Sasuke asks.

"They'll be okay, Ryo has a friend visiting him so they'll be fine...Ryo and Mika don't know anything about what happened anyway and I would rather not upset Ryo..."

Sasuke looks at his husband and raised his eyebrow. "What kind of friend?"

* * *

Ryochi and Kari were in his room, the door was locked and the room was dark oly expect for the television screen which a movie was playing.

Slashs and screams could be heard like a horror movie was playing but the two didn't seem to be fazed but it.

"Wow...this is the most goriest movie I've ever seen." Ryo says not keeping his eyes off the screen as he took some popcorn from between him and Kariudo.

Kari looks at him. "I asked the movie clerk lady to find me the sickest, twisted movie she could find me." She says, actually getting turned on.

"Nice~" Ryo says looking back at her and then turning back to the screen.

After a few more blood-curdling screams later, Ryo decided to make a move on Kari and place a hand on her thigh, like most guys would.

Kari looks back at Ryo and down at his hand. She smiled some and had lust in her eyes, just as he had in his.

Kari and Ryo lean in and started to kiss each other, their tongues, fighting for dominance which Ryo glad won easily.

_"It's like she wasn't even putting up a fight.' _He thought to himself and started to lay her down on the bed.

Kari was starting to moan some and cupped Ryo's face with her hands and that started to go down his body and they soon reached his swollen stomach.

"Ryo wait.." She panted and he looks at her. "Is it safe...to go farther with your condition?

"Uh...yeah...but I need to get comfortable." Ryo says getting up and started to adjust his position. As he was doing that, Kari was getting ready herself.

Ryo was taking off his shirt and getting rid of his jeans and Kari was doing the same thing.

The pregnant boy fixed the pillows some and leans back, making him tilted some instead of flat on his back.

"I'm ready~" Kari purred in her black bra with red lace that matched her panties.

Ryo was getting hard already at the sight of Kari.

The multi-colored haired girl goes over and gets in between Ryo's leg and leans over him, their lips meeting and they were battling for dominance once again.

Kari starts to move her hands down to Ryo's boxers and started to reach down in there.

Ryo stopping kissing Kari and a memory flashed in his head...that day with Kabuto...

"Something wrong?" Kari asks, noticing that he'd stopped.

"Uh? Oh it's nothing...really." Ryo says, making her feel better and she to kiss him again.

Ryo ignores the memories like he normally does and started to reach up at Kari's b-cup breasts and massages them; making her moan in pleasure.

"You sure know how to treat a lady Ryo." She says, her eyes filled with lust.

Kari pulls down his boxers and then her own panties.

Ryochi remembers the entire event from a few months ago but keeps quiet. This WASN'T Kabuto; it was Kari and he loved her.

"Ryo...I'm going to fit it in." She whispers seductlivy in his ears and they both braced themselves for it.

When Kari started to put Ryo inside of her, it was actually very painful for the both of them.

"Agh!"

"AGH!" Ryo tossed his head back, grabbing a pillow.

"It hurts!" Kari says almost falling backwards.

"Kari!" Ryo says and takes her hands, making sure she won't fall off the bed.

She was very tight. Too tight for anyone's own good but Ryo wasn't planning on giving up if she wanted to still do it.

"I'll be fine..." She panted and adjusts herself back and this caused Ryo great pain for him. "Are you okay Ryo?" She asks.

"You're tight! You're tight." Ryo panted painfully.

"Wait...I'll get out just stay still." Kari says and was trying to move but that only seemed to make it worst for both of them. They both groaned in pain.

Ryo started to pull out and as soon as he was out, he curled to his side, and soon, Kari laid beside him, panting along.

"I'm sorry Kari..." Ryo says, thinking it was his fault.

"No...it's not..." Kari says and snuggles right by him. "It's mine..." She says and passes out.

Ryo looks down at her and kisses her forehead. He brings the covers closer to them, covering themselves up, and he ends up passing out as well.

* * *

It was about three in the morning now and Sakura comes through from the emergency doors.

She looks over at Sasuke and Naruto who had been there for hours, waiting for the news about their daughter, Ai.

Sasuke looks up and sees the pink haired medic.

"Well? How is she?" Sasuke asks and Naruto stands up as well.

"She'll be just fine, a few weeks of rest outta heal her and Yuki up quick."

"Oh thank god!" Sasuke says, sighing in relief.

"But...there is something I think you should know..." Sakura says in a concern voice.

Naruto asks, "What is it?"

Sakura gulps and says, "Both Ai and Yuki have entered into 'mating season'."

Naruto and Sasuke eyes widen like if they had just heard that the world was going to end.

* * *

Hahaha! Mating season!

Please Review ^^


	39. Jinchuriki's Heat

To ikcjjt: I would never kill off Ai! Thanks for the review ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing and stuff but PLEASE lay off on updating for a bit...I need my idea juices flowing again...

To Sasuke's Pal: Thanks for the review...I hope you didn't freeze your brain off...

To takuya: Lol, thanks for the review ^_^

To 1animegal: Thanks for the review ^_^

To lilashley88: Okay so it's like LARPing (Live action role play) I thought it was something like I do on gaia and roleplay online by posting up stuff. XD...eheheheheh...I'm glad that my story was used in something like that...I bet the way I feel right now is the same way that most authors feel when they see people cosplay as their characters XD Thanks for reviewing ^_^...Oh and hey, if you want, I can send you pictures of how I pictured the triplets to look like if ya want...or if you wanna know who this story came to existence, just PM me and I'll tell you ^_^

THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT! QUICK WARNING! IT IS SHORT!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 39

It was some time in the afternoon now and Sasuke and Naruto were strapping Ai down in the hospital bed.

Why you may ask?...Well...It has to do with mating season.

Basically what it is, it's when all the animals in the wild go 'horny' and fuck each in order to have babies and make a family and a life with each other.

Ai and Yuki, being children themselves, don't need to do the 'dirty deed' until they are married and have lived their lives to the fullest before settling down.

Ai, who was utterly confused asked, "Daddy...why are you tying me down?" Her voice, gently and sweet with a hint of worry, asked kindly. When she woke up earlier that morning after her little surgery, was kinda sleepy but she really wanted Yuki to be there next to her.

The first sign or mating season is 'wanting' your mate.

"To help you recover sweetheart." Sasuke somewhat lied. It was to help her recover, if she had sex, it could re-open her wounds and make her bleed out. Not to mention, Sasuke and Naruto didn't want anymore grandchild on the way before the age of thirty. (That is VERY young!)

Ai whimpered some due to the tightness in the ropes.

"Gomen Ai, just bare with us." Naruto says and triplet ties the knots in her hand ropes. "How do that feel Ai?" The blonde hokage asks.

"I'm in a exgrushing amount of pain right now." Ai says, being honest. Whining was in her voice and her chest began to from pressure.

"Sorry Ai." Sasuke says and puts a hand on her head. "But this is going to happen until you're fully recovered. I'll ask Sakura to come in and give you some pain medicine." Sasuke says.

"Where is Aunt Sakura anyway?" Ai asks.

"She's dealing with Yuki at the moment, she'll be right here any minute now." Naruto tells her in a sweet voice.

* * *

"YOU PEOPLE ARE PSYCOPATHS!" The red haired teen shouted at the other end of the hospital. Both Rock Lee and Neji were holding down Yuki to the bed while Sakura was trying to sedate the teen.

Sakura was now on her fifth attempt to get the boy tp calm down and after four shots, he was still thrashing about.

"Damn Lee...why did you have to train you son in taijustu." Neji asks, while holding down the horny jinchuuriki host.

"Because I never thought this day would even come!" Lee shouted and tried not to hurt Yuki while at the same time, hold him down.

"Yuki's like you when your drunk!" Neji shouted.

Lee was taken back. "When I'm what now?" The man asks, never realizing what he was like when he git hammered. Very powerful and violent as hell.

"I WANT MY MATE! I WANT HER!" Yuki shouted and with raging hormones or both a teen boy and a bijuu...it was a miracle to get the boy to at least be on the bed.

* * *

A few hours later...Naruto and Sasuke were in Ai's room still...she was sleeping painfully.

The girl was hot and sweating and getting very...very...hot underneath.

Sasuke was getting extremely worried about Ai because there really wasn't anything he could do and Sakura hadn't even shown up to even look at Ai.

What the hell was she doing?

The pink haired medic opens the door and looked like a complete mess. "Naruto...Sasuke...Yuki got loose..." Sakura gasped up and falls to the floor, panting. She looked like she had just been in a fight with five different people.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto stood up. "How?"

"He...managed to fight off Neji and Lee...we need as many people to help us look for him..." Sakura says as Naruto helps her up.

"Hey, easy Sakura." The blond says.

"We can't leave, it would make Ai a open target." Sasuke says looking back at his baby girl.

"I'll watch over her since I can't do much with my injures..now GO!" Sakura ordered and the two parents ran off in search for the red haired boy.

* * *

When Sakura thought the close was clear, she stands up straight and walks over, closing the door and transforms back into Yuki.

The red haired had pulled a fast one over the parents and now his prize was right there in pain.

"My mate," He growled and takes a kunai and cuts the ropes swiftly and gracefully.

Ai opens her eyes weakly and sees Yuki, which made her smile some.

"Yu...ki..."

"Shh, my lovely." Yuki says and gently lifts up his new girlfriend in his arms, bridal style.

Ai snuggles into his warmth and it seemed like she started to pur in delight.

"Thank you..."

"It was nothing...now let's get out of here." Yuki says and he quickly jumps out the hospital window into the full moon it seemed like from the angle.

* * *

Wow...how romantic...I think...I'm SUPER sorry that it's short but the next chapter MIGHT have a lemon in it. Depending on how many votes I get.

Thanks for reading

Please Review ^^


	40. Innocence

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Uchiha Triplets.'

Okay everyone...HAPPY 40th CHAPTER! *Dances around like an idiot in background*

And to celebrate this chapter, there's a lemon! It's not a rape scene, or something like Ryochi had.

Ryochi: HEY!

Me: Quiet swan!

*Ryo goes back to his room with his tail between his legs*

Me: So...with mister moody out of the way...let's get to those wonderful reviews shall we? ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To lilashley88: Did any of the things I send help any? Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To 1animegal: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Wow...that's a long review...what's stainless night? Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To 1: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

**WARNING! LEMON IS IN THE CHAPTER! I REPEAT! LEMON IN CHAPTER! **(YukAi paring)

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 40

Ryochi was locking himself in his room while Kari had went to her hotel room for the evening. Really, he couldn't even look at her and it wasn't her fault, it was just his hormones again and when he was having the need to...release...(sorta speak), Kari couldn't prove...in fact, it was made worse.

Mika, who was in her room, trying to not ease drop on her hormonally-challenged brother.

The phone started to ring in the Uchiha house-hold and Ryochi answers the phone in his room.

"Hey." He says in an emotional voice when he was wanting to cry.

_"Ryo...listen...is Ai home?" _Sasuke asked over the line.

"Nani?...I don't know." Ryochi says, getting annoyed.

_"Can you go check? It's important."_

"Nope...babies are kicking really hard tonight so I'm trying to get some sleep...why is something wrong?" Ryochi asks, raising an eyebrow.

_"...If she gets home, call me back." _Sasuke tells him and hung up the phone.

Ryochi eyed the phone some in his hand before pressing the 'end' button and puts it back on the charger.

Ryochi just sighed, if something was indeed wrong, what could he do? He was a four month pregnant teen boy. He was as weak as a kitten at the moment.

His biggest problem was trying to get his hard on to quit throbbing.

* * *

Yuki was walking slowly to a cabin just outside of Konoha. He always came here since he found out about it a few odd years ago. He's kept it clean and even refurnished with his own money when he went out on missions or just to get away from his dad and get some alone time.

No one knew about this place so it was perfect.

The red-headed teen looks in his arms and sees his beautiful mate. She was panting lightly and her face had a red blush to it, not to mention, she kept grabbing onto her hospital gown, close to her chest, which pretty much meant, 'she wanted some.'

Yuki walks inside the cabin and heads to the master bedroom.

"Yu...ki..." Ai whimpers some in a innocent voice. Her light moans were adorable right now and she opens her sapphire eyes hugely at her mate.

"Shh, I know Ai." Yuki says in a sweet voice as he leans down and kisses her forehead. "Patience. I need to do a few things." He tells her and lays her down on the bed gently. "I'll be right back." Yuki says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The young teen places a genjutsu on the cabin and locks all the door so no one can interrupt him and Ai. Food was there, fresh and everything in the cabin was clean.

The shinobi double checks everything before going back to his beloved.

* * *

(WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!)

Ai was feeling really hot under her hospital gown and just wanted to rip off all of her clothes. If something wasn't done about this soon, she'll snap.

Yuki 'purs' some while re-entering the room. Like a hunter and it's prey, he gets close to Ai and started to climb on top. Both of his knees was at both sides of the little kitling and hr nuzzles in some, taking in the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla.

"Ai~" He growls playfully.

"Yuki...I'm burning up." Ai says and turns her head to the side; grabbing onto the pillow under her.

"Oh?" Yuki says tauntingly and started to rub one of Ai's breast. "You're not wearing a bra?" He asks and Ai shyly nodded. "I-it was getting un-un...com," Ai was starting to shutter cutely. She was very embarrassed and very shy.

Yuki moves his hand and started to go down Ai's gown and then reaching under it and going back up, leaving goosebumps as a trail. Ai lifts a knee up some and as Yuki was massaging her breast, she was trying to hold in her moans of pleasure.

"No, don't to that." Yuki says and moves her hands away from her mouth slowly. "No one will hear us, I promise. I sound-proofed this place and we an do whatever we want." Yuki says and kisses her cheek.

Ai was still embarrassed but she turns her head some and her lips met Yuki's and they started to make out slowly.

Ai was moaning cutely again and Yuki moves his hand over to Ai's back and pulls on the string that held Ai's hospital closed. The teen lifts Ai up some and gently started to slide the gown off the girl.

"Yuki wait...no I'm em...embra..." Ai couldn't finish her statement since she just wanted to feel good at the moment.

"There's no reason why you should be embarrassed Ai. You're wounds have healed up quite nicely and quickly." Yuki says and moves a sleeve down, revealing Ai's entire breast which was quite big for a thirteen year old, just another perk about being a jinchuuriki. "See, no scars or flesh wounds to worry about." Yuki says softly and leans down and started to lick the nipple, making Ai moan even more. "Not to mention, you're beautiful Ai."

"Ngh! Yu...yu..." Ai says and soon her right hand was interlocked with Yuki's free hand.

"Don't worry sweetheart...I'm here and I won't do anything to you that you don't feel comfortable doing." He assures her and their lips met once again.

After removing their clothing, Yuki was now sucking on Ai's neck and trailing down her stomach with butterfly kisses.

He gets down to Ai's 'special' area which the little blonde kit was trying to cover up some.

"Ai..." Yuki says and started to pull Ai's knees apart, making her spread her legs in plain view. The raccoon started to tease his mate some and Ai didn't know what was happening.

"Ahh~ Yuki...wha...are you doing?" She asks in a moanish voice. "It feels...so good."

"If you think this feels good, just wait sweetheart and I will make you feel even better." Yuki says, sticking his middle finger in her hole.

"Gah!" She threw her head back some. "It...feels...a little uncom...table..." Ai mumbles some.

Yuki started to move it around some, giving Ai some pleasure and then removes it and replaces it with his tongue.

"Yuki!...Oh Yuki!" Ai shouted his name and moving her knees a little farther apart, allowing him more room.

Yuki smiled in delight that he was pleasing his mate. The juices that were coming from here tasted like liquid heaven to Yuki as he moves it around some, making such lovely sounds.

When Yuki decided that it was time to change it up, he took his hard member and started to rub it against Ai's virgin hole some, teasing her yet again.

"Wha...is that?" The hazy-minded girl asks, using her elbows to sit up to get a good view from in between her slender legs.

Yuki looks at Ai with his jaded-color eyes. "You are too innocent koi." He says gently and started to hold Ai's legs up like stirrups and positioned himself once again. "Is it okay from me to go in." Yuki asked. Like he said before, he wasn't going to force Ai into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

Ai didn't know what he was really planning. Sex itself was a subject she never really got covered so she was REALLY innocent with the subject. She did know that she trusted Yuki with her love and life.

So she gently nodded.

"I love you Yuki...and I trust you completely." Ai says smiling some, or at least as much as she could.

Those words Yuki held in his heart and he inserted himself into the innocent child.

"Ahhh~" Ai moaned, mostly in pain.

Yuki looked up quickly and saw Ai in distressed. "Ai!" He leans up, being a good few inches taller than her. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Yuki asks in concern.

The Uchiha girl opens a eye and says, "I'll...be fine...I promise."

"I'll going move around some, let me know if I'm too rough with you okay...I don't want to hurt you." Yuki says to her and again, Ai nodded.

The teen boy started to thrust slowly into Ai, making her moan again.

The pain soon subsided quickly enough and all Ai was feeling was pleasure. She even started to move along with Yuki with the thusts.

Ai's hands were on Yuki's bare chest and the two lovers never broke eye contact.

"Ai..." Yuki starts to chant like a mantra.

"Yuki...I feel weird...in a good way though!" Ai says.

Yuki smiled warmly and lifts Ai up and with him still being one with her and she rested in his lap. Yuki's hands were on her hips and helped her up and down, giving them both pleasure. Now Ai's hands were on Yuki's shoulders.

Charka started to build up for both jinchuuriki host and also, they were starting to climax.

"I'm...I'M..." Ai says, raising her voice and leaning backwards but Yuki's hands were keeping her from falling backwards.

"Me too Ai." Yuki says grunting and started to thrust faster before both teen came at the same time, releasing charka and each others body fluids.

* * *

(Okay...it's safe to look again!)

Yuki and Ai fall back onto the pillows, panting and exhausted as ever. Yuki pulls out of poor exhausted Ai and he still found the strength to lift her up and get the both of them under the thin blankets.

Ai looked like she would pass out any minute now but she looks over at beloved.

"Yuki..."

The red haired teen turns over to face Ai.

"I love you." She says, smiling like she always did.

Yuki smiled right back and pulls Ai closer to him and kisses her lips. "I love you too Ai." Yuki says and Ai fell asleep peacefully.

Yuki, a few minutes later, lifts the blankets to see the mess they both made and he sees blood and it came from Ai.

He knew than that her cherry must have popped but still...seeing it didn't settle so right with him.

Yuki keeps Ai in his arms and falls asleep with his head resting on top of hers, keeping her close and safe.

* * *

Wow...that took a LOT from me to write. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but there you go.

Please Review ^^


	41. Remember, That I Love You

Hey everyone and back to Uchiha Triplets. I'M SUPER SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!

To my beta and Co-Author: Black Thorn Angel: Thank you so much with this chapter! I really needed it...thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To animegirl1: LOL XD Nice little sket Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Sasuke's Pal: Oh...lol thanks for that...for little ole me to get a complaint from Sasuke...your too much XD Thanks for the reviewing ^_^

To lilashley88: Did you enjoy what I sent ya or do you any particular questions you would like to ask? Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To narusasulover16: Thanks for the review ^_^

To takuya: Thanks for the review ^_^

To 1animegal: Thanks for your review ^_^

To animefreak27-the otaku: I agree, it had been dragging and I apologize. *bows in apologly* but I've been thinking about what to do next for the story...and I think I have something...thanks for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chapter 41

In the dead of night, in the Uchiha compound, Ryochi Uchiha was sleeping soundly in his room. It was peacefully and the only light was the moon illunating the bare room.

A howl was heard and Ryo immediately awoken from his slumber.

_'The devil's creature...' _He thought to himself and being paranoid, he grabs a kunai from his night stand and held it up.

His blue eyes searched his room and he notices the curtains were drawn open. He sighs, feeling completely stupid and gets up from his bed, and closes them.

_'I'm such an idiot...' _He thought to himself and climbed back into bed slowly because his body ached from carrying twins.

Another howl and his eyes shot open again and they didn't close again that night...

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto been up all night searching for Ai and Yuki along with Yuki's dad, Rock Lee. The two were just coming home and were planning on continuing their search but they needed to check on Ryo and Mika.

"Kids!" Naruto shouted. "Ya awake?"

Sasuke goes into the kitchen to make some coffee for himself and the dobe when he sees Ryo, who was already at the kitchen table and his head was in a bowl of cereal as he was snoozing.

"Ryochi wake up." Sasuke says sightly annoyed at his eldest child.

Ryo shot up with milk and cereal in his hair. "Huh?..." He looks around and sees Sasuke. "Oh hey...sorry I was...getting something to eat."

"I've noticed." Sasuke says and goes over to the counter and grabs a cloth for Ryo to wipe his face with. "How long have you been up?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...I just woke up..." Ryo says being an ass. "But I came to get something to eat...around...three in the morning I think."

"What the? Three in the morning?" Sasuke says shocked. "You should have been asleep!"

"Um yeah...about that..." Ryo says but he didn't want to admit his darkest secret so he says. "I was...worried about Ai." Ryo says.

Sasuke brushed his hand through Ryo's dark hair. "Don't worry Ryo, we'll find her." Sasuke says.

_'Wow...dad must really out of touch with his ninja skills if he can't even detect ME lying.' _Ryo thought to himself.

"Sasuke...you ready?" Naruto asks with Mika, fully dressed on his hip.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and turns to Ryo. "We're going to take Mika to the academy then continue our search for Ai." Sasuke informs him.

"Okay...bye." Ryo says nonchantly and the adults left without saying another word.

_'God damn...if Ai is able to get away from this dad and dad-er...Naruto...then something is SERIOUSLY up.'_

* * *

That had been a week ago and still, no Ai to be seen. Or even Yuki for that matter.

Ryo had been dealing with a bad case of night terrors and morning sickness but no one really asked about it...or rather...no one really noticed it.

It wasn't until when Ryochi tried going to sleep that he sensed something was coming. He got up and hide in a shadow with a kunai in his hand.

A hand appeared at the window and pushes it open.

_'Damn, I forgot to lock it,' _The pregnant boy thought and when a leg was swung in and a thud was heard, Ryo looks over in the silhouette of a person with long hair could be detected.

The bedroom door opened and Sasuke and Naruto were there and the 'mother' turns on a light.

"Ai?" Ryo, Sasuke and Naruto said in unison as the girl winced as she apparently hit her head.

"Ow...that hurt." She mumbles.

* * *

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" Sasuke shouted at Ai in the kitchen.

She was sitting in front of her two parents in the kitchen but the yelling was heard throught the entire house.

"She wasn't thinking that's what. You're not in control when you in heat Sasuke." Naruto says.

"And when you're in heat, you have sex and procreate!" Sasuke yelled at his husband.

Ai was actually...aggravated...for once in her life, she didn't felt that she deserved to be yelled at. So she had sex, it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

Mika and Ryo were told to say put in their rooms, but of course, they're Naruto's children and don't listen. Ryochi was in the hallway, watching and Mika was...videotaping. The black hair boy looked down since Mika was in front of him and even though it him self-conscious, he didn't say anything about. He was too focus on her digital camera.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whispered voice.

"Getting good video...this is the first time I've seen daddy yell at Ai before and I'm not losing my chance of getting this on tape." She says to him while the video was recording.

"You're awful." He whispered to her.

"And you're pregnant but I try not to point out the obvious." She says to him in a harsh whisper.

"You won't have to worry, I'm not pregnant." She grumbled and actually rolled her eyes. Her hormones were going very crazy at the moment.

Sasuke raised a brow. "And how would you know that?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Do I really HAVE to say it?" Ai asked and crossed her arms.

"Yes, you do."

"I'M ON MY FIRST PERIOD! THERE HAPPY?" Ai shouted in anger.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ryo and Mika stayed quiet after Ai said that so Ai just kept going. "I don't feel well, my head hurts, my body is acking, I feel bloated and I'm embarrassed because Yuki saw it! So when I come here and get yelled by you, I'm pretty mad okay."

"That's not the point Ai Naruko." Sasuke says. "You can be fine and I'd still yell at you because what you two did was wrong!"

"I honestly don't care right now." Ai says. "I care about so others needs and wants that what I needed or wanted was of no one's concern." Ai says.

Sasuke was beaming with anger. "You know that's not true, after everything that's happened I would have thought that you knew better." Sasuke says.

"And how would I? It's not like you bothered with me or Ryochi or even Kiyoshi when he was still alive." Ai says. "It wasn't until a few months ago was when you finally decided to give a crap and I'm willing to bet that you would never have come back if it wasn't for Da-..." Ai says and looks over to Naruto who really wasn't doing anything. "Naruto...if it wasn't for Naruto going into Kyuubi's cage at the same time I did and that's how we met." Ai says as she looks at her 'mother.'

"Ai, you have five seconds to rephrase what you just said or so help me kami-"

"Kiyoshi would still be alive if you never came and Ryo wouldn't be pregnant."

Sasuke snapped and without thinking twice, he punched Ai in the face. It wasn't a slap, or a tap, but a punch and she flew back until her back hit the wall.

"SASUKE!" Naruto says and holds his arms back so that he would go attacking her or get even more out of hand like he's done before with enemy ninjas.

"Ai!" Ryo says, going passed Mika, who's jaw dropped as she gotten that on film. She quickly turns off the camera and hides it in her pocket without her parents seeing.

He kneels down to his sissy and saw blood coming out of her nose and the area where Sasuke punched his daughter was beat red. "Ai, wake up...wake up Ai." Ryo says shaking her a bit and looks at Sasuke with wide eyes. "You punched her."

Sasuke realized what he's done and his eyes widen in fear. He has hit his own child. Something he's never done before. He's never layed a finger like that on his children unless they were training and even then he was going easy with them.

But this was a flat out hit in the face, under different circumstances.

Ai breathed harshly through her nose and even more blood came out. Blue eyes opened up some and her hands reached up to her nose and she pulls back, seeing the liquid red from her nose. "You...hit me." She says in a voice that was pain-filled.

"Ai, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke says as Naruto let him go. However when Sasuke got close, Ai actually started to crawl away from him backwards. Fear was in her eyes. Ryo was surprised but he's seen those eyes before...on himself.

Sasuke tried to get closer to apologize but Ai wouldn't hear it. "St-stay away from me." She says getting up and almost losing balance as he head spinned but she covers her nose and started to run into the hallway, passing Mika as she did but didn't really notice. Mika however not only say blood, but tears as well.

Ryochi got up and stood on his swollen feet. He looks over at Sasuke with a disappointed expression. "We all have our problems...Ai was helping us through them and then you start yelling at her for being in love and trying something new with her life...then when she tells the truth, you punch her in the face...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ryo asked in a calm voice as he walks to find Ai while holding his stomach to actually walk properly. He too, walks by Mika and gives her a cold stare, "I hope you give your damn footage." He says and continues walking down the hall.

* * *

In Ai's room, she was running around and putting random things in a big bag.

"Ai...what are you doing?" Ryochi asks, as he sees his sister packing.

"Leaving." She answered. Blood on her face started to dry but her nose swollen very badly. "I-I won't be in a house with him anymore." She says in what the black haired boy could describe as a 'frighten' voice.

"Ai don't leave." Ryo says.

"I have to." Ai says and it was then that Ryo realized that she was panting.

"You're hurt. I think your nose is broken." Ryo says.

"It will heal. Besides I can't feel it."

Ryo goes over to his sister. "That's probably because you're in shock from the argument with dad." Ryo says.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" Ai shouted and Ryo froze. He's never seen his sister act like this before. It was beyond anything he's ever seen. "I'm sorry...I wish I can take you...but I'm not sure where I'm going..."

"What about Yuki?" Ryo asks.

"His dad founded him when we were leaving the house we were at and I heard him say that Yuki was going to Suna. I might go there...but really...I think this is the prefect chance to live my dream." Ai says, being her hopeful self.

"Your dream?"

"To travel...to see the world...and not be a ninja..." Ai says as she lifted her headband that she was about to pack but grasps it in her hands and throws out the window which was left open from when she opened it earlier that evening. "Fuck being a ninja." She says and zips her bag.

Ryo eyes widen. "I think that be the first time I've ever heard you swear before." He says.

"I guess tonight is the first for everything." Ai says. She picks up her bag over her shoulder and stares at her brother and then to his stomach. "I will miss you Ryo...and I wish for the best for you and your twins...but I'll see you again..."

"That doesn't matter. I need you sissy." Ryochi says.

"And I need to be free...you have dad and Naruto and even friends in this village who want to help you...I've notice something...we've been drifting apart brother."

"Don't say something like that." Ryo says.

"But we will always be connected." Ai finishes. "We're siblings...now and forever...I just need to get out while I can...but-"

"But what Ai? What can you say that will make me feel better about this entire mess?" Ryo asks.

"Remember that I love you." She smiled and before he knew it, she was climbing out the window.

He wanted to stop her and when he ran towards the window, she waved good-bye and suddenly, she was gone from his sight.

* * *

Months later...

Mika was laying on her bed and writing in a journal.

_Dear Diary_

_It's been three months since the fight between Ai and daddy and nothing has been the same. He doesn't go on missions anymore and he spends all of his time at home with Ryochi. He's due any day now and soon we'll have two little twins in my home. I love babies! They're so kawaii. So anyways, what's really weird is that Yuki has no idea where Ai is either. He's been depressed as well. Not even I can help him. I never showed him that video of why Ai left, something tells me that he knows. _

"Mika, come on, time for you to go to the academy." The voice of Sasuke Uchiha was heard and Mika instantly started to move, having developing a bit of fear for her mother as well.

"I'm coming." She says and hides her journal in her dresser draw and grabbed her bag and got out of her room.

* * *

"We're off Ryo. I'll be back soon." Sasuke says as he tried to smile to his son.

Ryo looks up from his book and turn back quickly for it. "Yeah." He says n a nonchalant voice. Ryochi has been very distant from Sasuke and everyone else the last few months. He didn't even let them get him anything for the twins. Ryo bought everything himself and didn't even care anymore if anyone knew he was pregnant.

Every time Sasuke tried to speak to Ryo, he would usually ignore him or try to leave the room.

He would be damned if he forgave Sasuke for driving his only 'true' sibling away, espeically when he needed her.

Sasuke looked sadly at his eldest son and turns to Mika. "Come on sweetheart." Sasuke says and when he petted her back, she jumped out of fear and turns around to see her mother.

Sasuke's heart dropped. Even Mika didn't even want him to touch her.

He's had it enough.

"I'm sick and tried of having my own children hating me!" He yells and Mika started to run out of the house.

"Gotta GO!" She shouted and ran like hell.

Ryo looks over and shouted. "LUCKY!" To Mika, being able to run away.

"Ryochi!" Sasuke stormed over and sits down next to his son. "I'm your mother. Why are you Mika scared of me?"

"I'm not scared. I'm pissed." He says. "You broke your own child's nose and made her run away in terror because of it." Ryo says. "Do me a favor, don't talk to me." Ryo says and went back to his book.

Sasuke takes his book and throws it across the room.

"Hey!" Ryo says.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you. You don't want your child doing that to you now would you?" Sasuke asked.

"They won't do that to me because I'M SURE I WON'T PUNCH MY CHILD IN THE FACE LIKE YOU DID!" Ryochi says and gets up and heads to his room where he slams the door shut and locks it up.

"Fucking idiot." Ryo mumbles under his breathe but then, he suddenly got very sleeply.

His vision blurs and he wavers a bit and since he felt faint, he headed for his bed which seemed to be far away for some reason but before he could even make it, he started to fall backwards and as he blacked out, someone caught him.

"Don't worry my little test subject, you won't have to worry about this pregnancy anymore."

* * *

Okay I want to HUGELY thank my BETA and Co-author, who had issues herself I wasn't aware of but I'm thankful she was able to help me HUGELY! Thanks Black Thorn Angel!

I hope you enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	42. Sadness and Happiness

Hey everyone and welcome back to Uchiha Triplets. Okay I'm kinda sad and this is why.

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF UCHIHA TRIPLETS!

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Mms: Well, he has a different 'relationship' with Mika then he does for Ryochi and Ai. Not to mention, Mika is so young and she's in the academy still, there wouldn't be that much drama going on. Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and Co-Author, Black Thorn Angel: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a1: Wow...that much violence towards Sasuke eh? Well he deserves it *takes some of Naruto's popcorn and eats* LOL thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

* * *

Uchiha Triplets

Chaper 42

"-WAKE UP STUPID!"

Ryochi woke up to a smack. He reaches to his left cheek and presses his hand against it, noting the burning feeling upon his skin.

"Wha...what happened?" Ryo ask and that was when he realized he was in the awful dark room once again.

"You got captured, that's what happened!"

Ryochi looked around and saw Kiyoshi standing before him. His arms were crossed over his chest and his now silver hair was as long as Ryo's.

"You...hit me." Ryochi says shocked.

"Yeah, about that. I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH YOU LIKE THAT!" Kyo snapped.

Ryo would have retorted is a pain hadn't shot through his stomach violently, making him groan and falling to his side on the mattress he was laying on.

Kyo hissed and sits down and rubs his back. "Breathe damn it." Kiyoshi says as he rubbed.

Ryo panted and slowly says, "I...can feel your hand." He says in a troubled voice. He looks over and stares at the ghostly figure of his younger brother. "Does this mean...I'm dying?" He asked in a sadden voice.

Kyo stayed quiet but then, he stated. "No...it means I'm going to be born really soon."

And for whatever reason, Ryochi didn't believe Kiyoshi. Something was up and he knew it.

* * *

Kariudo was making some ramen at Ichiraku's since he Uncle actually owned the place. Her hair was now dyed blood red, like she wanted, and had actually grown out since the last time she's seen Ryochi.

She worried about him greatly everyday but hadn't heard anything about him or even about Ai other than she ran from the village a few months back.

Things had been different and everything grew into a erie silence among friends and family. Since she was around the customers, she saw it in everyone's eyes something was up.

"Welcome."

Her uncle's voice rang, breaking Kari of her little trance and caused her to snap her head up at the new customer.

"Hey old man." The voice was that of the hokage. "Sorry I haven't been in this place in a while, I've been busy with the family and the village."

Kari walks up to the counter top and sees Naruto for herself.

"Oh hello Hokage-sama." She says in respect.

He blinks at the girl and looks over to the old cheif. "Hey, whose this young girl working for you?"

"That's no niece, Kariudo. Your kids are friends with her." The cheif replies.

"Oh really?" Naruto says and then remembers Kari. "EH? You've changed your hair!" He says.

"Ya. You like?" Kari asks.

"Well...yeah, my mom was born with red hair and sometimes I wish I was too...it would have been intersting to know what my life could have been like with red hair." Naruto says, thinking about how he would be with red hair.

"Um...okay...so what would you like to eat Hokage-sama?" She asks.

Just then, a few ANBU appeared and the blonde hokage turns around. "Nani? Can't you see I'm trying to get something to eat here?" He asked.

"Pardon us hokage-sama, but this is a emergency." An ANBU says.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Well sir...I'm not sure is we should talk about this in the open-"

"You interrupt my lunch so tell me what's so important."

Kari chuckled a bit at how immature Naruto, the hokage, was acting.

"It's about your son." The ANBU says and Kari stopped laughing. Her eyes widen in fear. Everything felt so slow for her and she didn't realize that she'd dropped a bowl that was in her hands.

Naruto got up quickly. "Alright MY OFFICE NOW!" He says and vanished off and then, the bowl shattered.

* * *

Yuki was standing on a small red bridge and stared into the water, at his own reflection.

"YUKI!"

He looks over and sees a cheerful Akiko. Her hair was longer and thin but curled.

"Hey Yuki, wanna hang out later?" Akiko asks in a fake cutesy voice.

The smell of her perfume burned his nose and basically, she'd had become really annoying to him. She always hit on him ever since Ai ran away and when he couldn't go out and look for her, it was awful. In fact, he had just come back to Konoha from his recent 'punishment' with his dad in Suna.

"No, I'm good." Yuki says and stares into the water.

Akiko wouldn't budge. "But Yuki, you need to start hanging out with your friends again. You've been so alone since Ai left." Akiko says. "It's not like you two had sex didcha?" Akiko asked and Yuki sharply turned his head and glared.

Akiko was shocked. "You...you and her?..BUT SHE WAS SO INNOCENT!" She says in anime tears.

"Nani? Weren't you the one who explained to her about sex?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah but she's thirteen! You're like fourteen now! My Age!" Akiko shouted.

Yuki's green eyes squinted and he soon realized something. "So, you wouldn't have cared if it was you and me...but since I had sex with my girlfriend, you're jealous." Yuki says in a calm voice and Akiko's face went red.

"Gi-girlfriend?" Akiko says. "You and Ai...are together like that?"

"Hai. She's my mate. I love her." Yuki stated. "We have a bond that can't be broken."

"Even if she's gone?" Akiko asked.

A breeze passed by the two shinobi and the sweet smell of flower came to Yuki's nose, overpowering Akiko's perfume.

"I'll be gone for a few years."

Akiko gasped and her eyes widen as her removes his leaf headband from his waist.

"What are you talking about Yuki? You can't just leave the village without permission!" Akiko shouted.

"I do have permission. As of now, I'm dropping my status as a Konoha chunin."

"But why? All for Ai? That's so stupid to be throwing your future away like that. I know that you would talk me out of it if I tried anything stupid like that for a boy, why is she any different?" Akiko shouted, not wanting him to leave.

"You won't understand. There are more important things than just risking your life as a ninja. Look at Ryochi and Ai. They never really grew up as shinobi even though they came from the Uchiha clan, sure they went to a ninja academy but to be honest, I think Ryo would have given up on that and Ai would have followed him. They played music and actually had fun like real kids but most of the time, we trained to become stronger." Yuki says. "I was never given the chance to even say no, I don't want to be a ninja."

Akiko looks at him with sadden eyes. "Yu...Yuki."

"And like I said before, there are more important issues. Good bye Akiko." Once he said that, he vanished in a storm of leaves, leaving behind his headband.

* * *

The sound of heartbeats echoed in the room. It wasn't bright but there was some white bulbs in above the Uchiha boy as he was being examined by no other than Kabuto Yakushi. He has a band wrapped around his stomach that gave off the babies heartbeats and as of right now, he was using a sonogram on Ryochi. There were many scars on his body but the biggest scar ran down his stomach from his first encounter with the silver haired man.

"The babies are moving into birth positions, or at least trying." Kabuto says with delight in his voice.

Ryo's eyes were dull and stared out into nothingness. His body was numb from the muscle relaxer Kabuto gave him before the exam began since he was making so much noise, struggling away from Kabuto as much as he could, and was in pain.

The silver haired man looks down at his 'prize' and smirks. "You look so much like Sasuke, it's really unbelieveable, but yet again, you are his eldest son." He says as his face gets closer to the boy's. His pale hand cupping the boy's whiskered cheek and brushes a few black hairs away from his face.

Ryo was in a blank state of his own now...

_The void was black and even though Ryochi would perfer some stage lights. When he was younger, and when music was first introduced to him, he wanted to be on a stage. Music was a release from his anger, his inner bitterness that everyone carried around. The pain that filled him inside growing up with his parents, the pain of having to be the oldest and therefore more responsible sibling. _

_However the darkness felt like a safety zone now. _

_Ryochi has his eyes closed and he was calm. Taking deep breaths even though a tiny voice was telling him to just stop breathing. _

_"RYOCHI! Don't give up!" Kyo kept shouting and even though he can hear, he chose to ignore him. Soon enough, his voice was fading away into a mild echo itself. _

_'I feel...at peace surprisingly...' Ryochi thought to himself. 'I have no regrets...my sister is away...free..my brother will live again...as my bilogical son...I've found love...Kariudo...I'm so sorry...' He thought to himself. _

* * *

Hours had passed and Ryo still hadn't snapped out of his state. At this point, Kabuto decided it was time...and was getting everything ready.

Unexpedantly, there was soon a raid on the hideout and it was just Sasuke. He heard Ryochi being carried off that day when he was captured and trailed him all alone.

There was a huge fight and from what Ryo could make of it, it was a few bright flashes that seemed to have taken for hours and the end result was the death of Kabuto.

Sasuke, covered in that vermine's blood, walks over to his son and lifts him up bridal style, deattaching him from various machines and soon, leaving back to Konoha.

* * *

Mika and Midori were at the Uchiha compound and curiosu kids to curious things. Like search through someone else's room without their permission.

"Ne Ne Mika! Should be really be in here?" Midori asks. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"I know Mi-Mi. I'm just looking for something that's all." Mika says.

"What exactly are you looking for anyways?" Mika asks while looking in Ryo's closet.

Yes the girls were in Ryochi's room and a few days back, Mika had snuck in there to watch over her brother while he slept. She had been worried about him but on a certain night, he woke up and scared her off and she left her diary in that room since at the time, she was writing down an entry.

"My book...the one with the fan on it." Mika says as she looks under his bed and moves a big stack of magazines from under the bed.

Mi-Mi looks over and looks over at her friends and sees the magazines. "Is your brother allow to look at these?" Mi-Mi asks as she lifts one up and since it was a dirty magazine, the pages opened and she saw something she wasn't ever planning at looking. "Okay...putting that one down and asking daddies questions later..." She says in a disturbed voice.

"Found it!" Mika says happily and pulls it out and what she failed to realize that it was only a box. "Dang it. I need glasses." She says and sits up and puts the box in her lap. "Meh, might as well find out what big brother has been hiding." Mika says opening it.

"Are you allow to do that? Isn't that invasion of privacy?" Mi-Mi asks.

"I don't care, I'll put it back before he realizes I went through it." Mika replies and there were a few pictures of when he, Ai and Kyo were around Mika's age, some older and some younger, but there was also something else...

"A letter to Kariudo..." Mika reads and gets up.

"What are you doing Mika?" Mi-Mi asks.

"I'm gonna give it to her. I'm going to play the messenger and people never hurt the messenger right?" Mika asked.

Midori gave her a 'really?' expression on her face. "No Mika, that NEVER get hurt." She says being smart.

"Awesome!" Mika says and runs off and Mi-Mi follows behind her.

* * *

"Ryo, wake up. Wake up son." Sasuke says, patting his son's cheeks.

Ryo was awake and a shadow over casted him.

"Dad?"

"Shh, it's okay son, you'll be fine soon." Sasuke says.

Ryo looks around and as his senses began to return, there was a cast of Kiyoshi over him and he was looking forward.

"This is it." He hears him says. "My rebirth."

Ryo's eyes water and widen. Secretly, he'd been dreading this day because once Kiyoshi would be reborn, he wouldn't be his old self again.

He was losing his brother all over again.

"No...no..." Ryochi whispers to himself.

Sasuke watched down and places a hand on Ryo's forehead as a sign of comfort. "Ryo, it's okay, you're children will be born."

"You don't understand!" He speaks up louder and was trying to sit up and was soon brought down because of no strength in his entire body.

Tears started to fall. "Kiyoshi..."

Sasuke was taken back. Maybe Ryo was seeing thing because of all the medicines in him. Or maybe he had finally snapped from stress.

Tsunade, who was leading the c-section, calls out. "We're ready to begin."

Even though Ryochi couldn't feel the physical pain of labor, he was feeling the emotional pain of losing his brother.

_"Not yet...Kyo!" _Ryochi thought and closed his eyes and soon was in his safety void.

He looks now at his brother at his old self. His blonde haired, onyx eyed, pale skin self and that set his mind at ease.

_"Finally...I see you..."_

_"What do you think you're doing Ryo! I'm about to be born! What's wrong with you?" Kiyoshi asks. _

_"I'm losing you again." Ryo says in a serious voice. _

_"No you are not! I'm being reborn again Ryo. Aren't you happy? Plus you'll have a daughter as well! Come on, snap out of it."_

_Ryo shook his head. "I'm losing you Kyo...I'm losing everything...but I'm okay with that. Surprisingly I'm okay with that..."_

"We're losing too much blood. He's hemorrhaging."

The heart monitor was a flat line and Ryochi's breathing had stopped in the real world.

"We're losing him!" Tsunade shouted as she pulls out the first infant which was a boy.

"He's not breathing!" Sasuke shouted at his son's condition.

"Neither is the baby." A nurse shouted as a team went to help the baby breathe.

"We have to hurry and get the second one out NOW!" Tsunade ordered.

_"What are you doing? I'm need to go!" Kyo is yelling. _

_"Kiyoshi...wait..."_

_"What now?"_

_Ryochi Uchiha smiled like he always did and tear escaped the corners of his blue eyes that will never open again. "Remember one thing before I go...remember that..." Ryo started to fade away with his smile. "I love you!~"_

* * *

Two little infants were laying in the nursery of the hospital, sleeping in two separate cribs and wrapped up in bundled blankets.

"A boy and a girl. What a adorable pair. So kawaii." A nurse commented as she looks into the baby nursey.

"They're the new addition to the Uchiha clan. They must be so proud." Another nurse comments.

"I wouldn't be too sure, there mother, who was eldest Uchiha son passed away giving birth to them.

"How sad. They must be at mix emotions. Happy about new lives and sad because of a death."

"I actually heard that that boy died with a smile on his face and tears running from his eyes."

The nurses soon walked away and Kari walks into the hall and looks into the room. She looks in and sees the twins now who has settled down and she couldn't help but smile sadly at them.

The sound of the door opening alerts her and a nurse peeks out. "Miss? Are you here to visit one of the infants?"

She nodds. "Yes...I'm here because of a will..." She says and pulls out a folded up letter that she recieved from Mika from her pocket.

**"In this will, Kariudo Washihane to be the legal mother or my, Ryochi Uchiha's, children..."** The will continued on about how the children will be raised with their grandparents but legally, Kari was their mother now.

The nurse reads it over and smiles. "Of course miss, your children are doing just fine. It is hard to believe that your a mother at such a young age."

She says and lifts a baby boy with a small Uchiha fan on his little hat. "Do you have a name for them?"

"Hai. Kiyoshi Uchiha and his sister will be Kyoko Uchiha." She says. "Their mother would have wanted that."

"So are you taking them today? They are about to be discharged."

"Their grandparents will be here, they're coming back from his funeral actually. Ryochi's." Kari says. "I'll be there myself with the babies. So that they can properly meet." Kari says and lowers her head and gently lays baby Kiyoshi down next to his twin sister, "And so that...I can properly say my good-byes to Ryochi...I love him." Suddenly leans in and hugs them both infants and cries for them and for herself.

* * *

(Epilogue...Ryo's POV)

Time goes so slowly now, I was floating around and what not...and then all of the sudden, I'm just at a stand still for a last few moments.

_**"Push...that's it...hold for ten seconds..."**_

_**"You can do it! I know you can..."**_

I think I've heard these voices for sure.

_**"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10, good, let's try it again...that's it, good girl..."**_

_**"I see a head!"**_

What was going on? And now...I see another light...it's getting bigger and bigger...until...

I hear myself crying...

I'm a baby...and I was born?...Wait how is that even possible...

"It's a boy ma'am." The doctor proclaimed happily as I was crying loudly. I was alive again...but how long has it been? Months? Years?

"You did a very great job sweetheart." I heard a familiar voice...it was a male's I know but...

Soon I was clean up and wrapped up in a nice warm blankie and with a nice warm hat on as well...

I opened my eyes and there I saw her...

Blond hair, blue eyes that sparkled, and whiskers on her face...why can't I remember her? Or anyone?

She smiles warmly at me. Her eyes big and filled with love and happy tears...

Love...

"Kawaii." She says in a voice I could only love.

Love for my new mommy.

* * *

Wow...so that was the end of Uchiha Triplets!

So can anyone guess who was Ryo's new mommy? *wink wink*

I might come up with a new story for this...or not, depends on what my reviews say...

Thank you EVERYONE for supporting me for all this time! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
